Phineas and Ferb: The End Of Summer
by PS2wizard
Summary: With summer ending, Phineas and Ferb are on a quest to prevent losing their friends, while Perry has to protect them and stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz and his new L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Old characters return, takes place after their journey into the 2nd dimension.
1. The Worst Day Ever?

I don't own Phineas and Ferb, but I wish I did. I'm having some issues with this, so please forgive the mislabeled chapters in the wrong places.

**Phineas and Ferb: End of Summer**

Ch.1: The Worst Day Ever?

Isabella was a normal girl on her way to her neighbor's house. With a pink bow on her long, raven black hair, a white shirt under a pink dress, a purple belt, and pink shoes, she wore this everyday when she wasn't wearing Fireside Girls uniform. Isabella was the leader of her Fireside Girl group, and had spent her summer trying to get patches. That is, when she wasn't devoting her time to a boy she had a crush on, Phineas Flynn.

Phineas had a triangular shaped head, wore an orange and white striped shirt with blue pants, and had red hair. He had spent the summer working on ways to have the best day ever, by doing things that would was near impossible. That was one of the things she loved about him, his love of adventure, excitement, creativity, and how nice he was to everyone.

However, he never noticed her affections of him because he was usually working with his step-brother, Ferb Fletcher. Ferb had green hair, was very taller than Phineas, wore a shirt that was covered by his strangely high pants, which was held by a belt, had a lightly big nose, and rarely talked much. The two would spend their days creating wild inventions like tree-house robots, a giant carwash, and even a haunted house.

Isabella walked into the driveway, as a truck with a giant water tank that had a tiger shark in it was driving away. She opened up the gate to Phineas and Ferb's backyard, stuck her head in and asked, "Watcha doooin'?

She gave a puzzled look as she saw Phineas, Ferb, and their pet platypus, Perry, tying up one of the biggest garbage bags in the world.

"Hey Isabella. We were just waiting for you, Buford, and Baljeet. We got bored and decided to tie up some loose ends. No pun intended." Phineas said.

Isabella knew what he meant. Phineas and Ferb usually did their greatest inventions with her, Buford Van Stomm, and Baljeet. Buford was the local bully, who for some reason, Phineas and Ferb befriended. She assumed that after the two thumb wrestled at the beginning of summer, he started liking Phineas and Ferb for their impressive feats and because Ferb gave him a nerve pinch. He had a brown, buzzcut hairdo, pale skin, a black T-shirt with a gray skull on it, brown shorts, and brown boots.

Baljeet was a foreign child who can safely be described as a "geek". With light brown skin, neat combed hair, and blue overalls, Baljeet was the brains of Phineas and Ferb's operations. He was usually Buford's target of bullying, but he has managed to get used to it. Like Phineas, he was a brilliant child, but was very shy and timid. The five of them have done fun, exciting activities that any kid would envy, though today, Buford and Baljeet were missing.

"So, your loose ends were taking out the trash?" she asked.

"No we were finishing some forgotten tasks on our "Important Things We Got To Do Over The Summer" List that we meant to do over the summer. We made and crossed a tundra, skiied down a mountain of beans, synchronized submarines, tamed a tiger shark, then stretched out a rubber tree, and used it to make a giant rubber plastic bag for the snow, beans, submarine parts, excess water, and whatever trash we had lying around." Phineas explained.

"Wow, that must have been hard to remember."

"Nah, we also devised a system for remembering everything. All we have to do is memorize a key word, so that if it's ever said, we'll instantly remember it. Like if I say "candy" I'll remember past Halloweens, trips to the candy store, and any memory I've had involving candy. Ahhh, those were sweet times. No pun intended."

"Cool. Um, what's an "Important Things We Got To Do Over The Summer" List?" she asked.

"You've never heard of it? Well, let me tell you. At the beginning of summer, you make a list of fun activities you want to do over the summer, and then check them off after you do that one event. So that way, you have a plan for summer instead of letting your parents decide. Ferb and I made similar choices, but we each have certain activities that one of us does ourselves."

"We made it into a theme song, but then it got too long. So we added an extended version, but even then it was too long." said Ferb.

"Yeah, so we decided to get those items out of the way. We thought everyone had one. I guess we just have a weird way of doing things. Oh and the weirdest thing about today is that Candace has been gone the entire day, and for some reason, Perry hasn't wondered off like usual." said Phineas.

"That is weird. Not as weird as what usually happens in your backyard, but it's still weird." agreed Isabella.

The boys didn't know it, but Perry and Candace have been leading secret lives. Their sister, Candace was 15 1/2 years old, had long orange hair, with a oddly long neck, a red sleeveless shirt with a dark red collar, white skirt, dark red belt, red socks and white dress shoes.

Unlike her brothers, she wasn't interested in making gadgets or making every day the best. She was more focused on exposing her brothers or "busting" them to her mom, for some strange reason, her brothers' inventions always ended up disappearing before her Mom could see it. When she wasn't busting her brothers, she was more focused on her boyfriend and love, Jeremy Johnson or hanging with her best friend Stacy.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Isabella asked.

"...Wanna watch TV?" Phineas asked.

"Sure." They went inside the house, but before they closed the sliding door, Isabella asked, "What about Perry?"

"Meh. We've had our fun. We don't want to waste his day, he can do what he wants. Just leave the door open just in case." Phineas said, as he turned the TV on.

Phineas was right, it was odd Perry was home with them, because usually he would be living his double life as a secret agent known as Agent P. Perry would have been fighting his nemesis, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and foiling one of his evil schemes today, but something unusual happened that day.

**Earlier that day...**

Perry had just used his top secret tree elevator to get to his underground lair, where he would receive his mission from the leader of OWCA, Major Monogram. Major Monogram was a middle-aged man with white hair, a white mustache, a small monobrow, a green suit that has the initials "MM" on it, and a big nose. Who was usually filmed by an intern named Carl, a scrawny, red headed, glasses wearing, white shirted, teen.

As he approached the monitor, when it turned on, it showed Major Monogram and Carl partying.

"WOO-HOO! We did it!" cheered Major Monogram, as he notices Perry. "Oh uh, Agent P. I forgot. We probably should have told you earlier, but we were to busying celebrating."

"Sir? I don't think he gets why we're celebrating." reminded Carl.

"I'm getting to that! Anyway, Agent P. Normally, I would tell you about some weird items Doofenshmirtz has bought off the internet, or what he was last seen doing, and what not. But for the past few days, he's done nothing! No inators, no back stories, no purchasing items off the internet. Do you now what this means? HE'S GIVEN UP! After all this time, we think he's finally given up. Which means, you have the day off. And if this keeps up, we may even let you retire early."

Perry smiled at the sound of that. Perry was starting to get sick of doing the same old thing. It felt good knowing that Doofenshmirtz wouldn't be capturing him any more, but he felt kinda bad that Doofenshmirtz just gave up.

"Normally, we would just reassign you, but because I can't stand Doofenshmirtz for what he's done, I think that you've earned it considering what he's done over the summer."

"You mean freeze you, almost ruin one of your shows, and tried to ruin your reputation with a water balloon?" Carl asked.

"Exactly. I've been waiting for this all summer. I no longer have to worry about that nut job trying to destroy the city or embarrass me. WOO-HOO! Your mission, Agent P: PARTY!" he cheered.

**Present**

Perry felt good knowing that his owners were safe. Even though they were just his family, Phineas and Ferb treated him like a member of the family, and he's grown to love them

PHHEW!

Suddenly, a giant laser zapped the garbage bag and obliterated, without leaving a trace. Perry started to worry. Soon he saw some more laser blasts zap the Tri-State Area. Perry put on his usual fedora and rushed to his lair.

When he got to the monitor, he saw the Major on the screen with a serious face.

"Agent P, horrible news. Doofenshmirtz has surprised us with lasers blasting from his lair. How he made an inator, we don't know. But we need you to put a stop to it. And make sure you stop him quick. I want to get back to partying, not hiding in fear."

Perry saluted him and jumped on his personal scooter, and rode to Doofenshmirtz's.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil In-cor-porateeeeed!_

After climbing up a long flight of stairs, Perry walked to the door of his enemy's front door. Perry was ready to expect the usual.

Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz was a man with a slouch, wind bown hair, a lab coat over a black shirt, a pointy nose, and a foreign accent. He was a divorced, father and evil scientist who would try constantly to try and take over the Tri-State Area. Everyday, it would be the same thing: Doofenshirtmz would trap him, he'd tell him his evil scheme, show off his -inator, Perry would escape, fight him, and destroy the -inator, and afterwords he would curse Perry.

Despite their rivalry, Perry didn't hate Doofenshmirtz. At some points, Perry felt sorry for Heinz for having the worst childhood known to man. Sometimes, Perry would join Doofenshmirtz when he wasn't doing evil like dancing during his exercise videos or helping him with kickball. But it was Perry's job, so he had to defeat Doofenshmirtz.

But when Perry got to the door, he noticed it was unlocked, which was weird because normally Perry would have to kick the door down. He opened the door and was expecting some sort of trap. After a couple of seconds, nothing happened.

He cautiously entered the apartment, waiting for a trap or something, but nothing happened. Then he saw Doofenshmirtz slumped over in a chair next to a giant -inator. Perry walked up to him and saw that Dr. Doofenshmirtz just sitting in a chair, pressing the button of his -inator, bored out of his mind.

He looked at Perry and sighed. "Hello Perry the Platypus. Your timing is impeccable blah blah blah." he said tiredly. "Sorry I'm not trying to capture you, but I'm just depressed. I've been watching all my past surveillance tapes of us fighting, trying to find a way to defeat you, but all that did was make me realize what a failure I am. And look at this."

He pulls out a list and shows it to Perry. "Look at my "Important Things We Got To Do Over The Summer" List. I haven't been able to do any of the activities on here. I'm a bad villain. Not like evil bad, just incompetent bad. I kinda want to give up being evil at some points, you know. Like right now."

Perry turned on his wrist communicator and Major Monogram.

"Is it ov-" he asked. Perry covered his watch and shushed him, as he listened.

Perry pointed at the -inator. "Oh this? Well, do you remember when I entered the science fair earlier this summer, and how I told you at my first science fair, I lost to a baking soda volcano? Well, this is what I made. This is my very first inator. The "-inator". It just fires a laser, but I like to keep it around. It gives me hope about being evil. Like it's telling me, "Heinz you aren't a failure"."

"Really?" Major Monogram whispered suspiciously.

"Whenever I get depressed, I take this out, and just like to press the button on here. This, Perry the Platypus, is my greatest and favorite creation. I mean, after Vanessa, because obviously she comes before this. I mean, she's my only daughter, I love her more than one of my -inators. This is my favorite and greatest -inator. Without it, I'd turn into a bitter, depressed, sad man who would just give up on evil all together, realizing that being evil is pointless and I should just finally use my Retire-inator over there." he said pointing to the chair with crosswords and cat.

"Yes that's it! Agent P, destroy that thing so he can finally-" Major Monogram was stopped when Perry turn his communicator off.

"What was that? Oh well. Like I was saying, I would either get really depressed or turn into a raving, enraged, mad man, blaming all my troubles on someone, and go crazy with evil, swearing to destroy them for ruining MY LIFE! But that's just a maybe. Without this, I'd either retire or go mad with rage. And I know you wouldn't destroy because I'm not hurting anyone with it because it's not firing."

Perry showed him the plug and that it was plugged into the wall outlet.

"WHAT! How did this happen? NORM!" he yelled. Norm, Doofenshmirtz's robotic man came out.

"YES SIR?" he asked.

"Did you plug this in?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"YES. YES I DID."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"I THOUGHT YOU FORGOT TO PLUG IT IN."

Doofenshmirtz sneered at Norm, but looked at Perry and started to worry.

"Ah heh heh. Whoops." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Perry gave him an angry look. "Okay look, I'm sorry, I had no idea that this was on. You have to believe me."

Perry ignored him and headed for the -inator. "No Perry the Platypus. PLEEEASE!" he begged. "Don't destroy it. I'm begging you. It's my favorite -inator. Look, look, I'm unplugging it, and I'm going to take it back down to the basement, and never bring it up again. Just please don't. If you care about our rivalry, you'll take pity. PLEEEASE!" he said.

Perry looked at him. When he started to tear up, Perry gave in and stopped.

"Oh thank you Perry the Platypus. You don't know how much this means to me. I am truly grateful. You are the greatest nemesis. Oooh, how about we watch some movies and have popcorn to celebrate the fact that I'm keeping my inator? I'll get the popcorn, you find a movie." he said as he happily went to the kitchen.

Perry smiled a little as he saw his nemesis smile.

BEEP BEEP!

Perry activated the watch and Major Monogram appeared.

"Agent P? Did you do it?" he asked. Perry shook his head. "WHAT? Agent P, don't you realize what's happening? If you destroy that, Doofenshmirtz will finally give up, and we won't have to worry about it. Now go destroy that -inator! And don't bother duplicating it." he ordered.

Perry crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Come on Agent P, we'll give you a big bonus and let you retire early so you can spend time with your owners."

Perry was tempted, but he shook his head again.

"*sigh* I was hoping it didn't come to this. Agent P, if you don't destroy that inator, you will officially be fired, relocated, and will never see Phineas and Ferb ever again."

Perry's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He could tell Major Monogram was serious.

"The choice is yours." he said, before hanging up.

"Oh Perry the Platypus. The popcorn's almost doooone." he said.

Perry wasn't sure what to do. On one hand, he didn't want to lose Phineas and Ferb, but on the other hand, Doofenshmirtz's reaction to him destroying his -inator, could lead to catastrophe.

DING!

"Perry the Platypus, it's ready." he announced. Doofenshmirtz got out a big bowl and poured the popcorn into the bowl. "Okay, Perry did you find-"

He froze as he saw Perry smash his -inator. Using his karate skills, and throwing random stuff at it, Perry smashed the -inator to bits. When all that remained were some bits and chips, Perry saw Doofenshmirtz.

"Perry...how could you?" he said as he started to tear up. He ran to his -inator and picked up the remains.

"NOOOOOOO! How could you do this? This is the most heinous, cruel thing you've ever done Perry the Platypus. I have never been hurt this badly, well figuratively, I mean. Peter the Panda did nicer things than this." he said as he started to cry a little.

Feeling bad, Perry started to back away to the door. Doofenshmirtz saw him and was infuriated.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS!" he said as he got up and walked towards Perry, as Perry backed up. "You've ruined all my schemes, all my plans, my dates, my revenge, and vendettas. I always thought we were friendly enemies, but no more. As of today, I will devote my life to making you pay. No more ridiculous schemes, no more traps, NO MORE! I will spend the rest of my life, making you pay, and feel the pain that I feel. The only time I want to see you, will be when you're 6 FEET UNDER!"

By now Perry has backed out of the apartment and Dr. Doofeshmirtz slammed the door.

SLAM!

The he opened the door again and "And just to be clear, that means I want you dead. I will be after you and make everyone that you know suffer!"

SLAM!

Perry left the building, feeling very guilty and bad about what he did.

Meanwhile, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella were watching TV when Buford came in.

"Hey guys." he said.

"Hey Buford, where have you been?" Phineas asked.

"Looking for Baljeet. I can't find him anywhere. I can't go this long without bullying. I get the shakes."

"We haven't seen him. We were just finishing up our "Important Things We Got To Do Over The Summer" List."

"Oh you guys have one too? What are the odds? I have one too." he said pulling out a list.

"Cool. Isabella, are you sure you don't have a list?" Phineas asked.

"I told you I don't already." she said.

"Oh, well I guess it's not important to have a list." said Phineas.

Secretly, Isabella did have a list, but she didn't want to tell Phineas because one of the things she listed was that she wanted to kiss him. As much as Isabella wanted to tell Phineas her true feelings, she didn't want to ruin their friendship.

"La la la la la."

"Did you her someone singing?" asked Phineas.

As if on cue, Baljeet can in happily skipping and singing, but was stopped when Buford gave him a wedgie.

"Yes. My 500th wedgie. I can cross that off my list." said Buford.

"Nice try. But even you can't put me in a bad mood today." said Baljeet with a smile.

"We'll see about that."

"Why are you so happy?" Phineas asked.

"Don't you know? After this week, school will start up again. Summer will be over and we will go back to learning."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Phineas. "Summer's over in a week? But we haven't finished our list."

"This stinks. I don't know how this could get any worse." Buford said.

"Wait, I think I hear someone driving in." said Isabella. Everyone listened and heard someone come in through the front door.

"Boys?"

"Mom?" Phineas asked. "What are you doing home so early? I thought you guys were running the antique store."

"Your parents own an antique store?" Buford asked.

"Duh. How else do you explain why they are always going to antique shows?" Baljeet asked.

"Touche."

"Well something... unpleasant happened." said their Dad.

"What happened?"

"Well how do we put this?" he said as he came in with his wife.

"WHOA!" said Buford. Phineas and Ferb's parents were covered in ash, dirt, and their clothes and hair were ruffled.

"It seems that shops, kind of... exploded." he said.

"Exploded?" Phineas asked.

"Well, we were inside, getting a new shipment of china, when we saw some lights outside, and then BOOM! The store exploded." explained their mom.

"Actually it kind of looked like a laser to me." said their dad.

"Not to be rude, but did you guys know that school starts next week?" Phineas asked. The two looked at each other nervously.

"*Sigh* Boys, come into the kitchen, we have something to tell you." admitted their dad. The boys looked at each other and then followed their parents into the kitchen.

"Well, are you still in a good mood now?" Buford asked Baljeet.

"Not as much. But still a little." Baljeet said.

End of Ch.1

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Don't feel too bad, because things will start to pick up, and the suspense hasn't even started. Stay tuned for the next chapter, Discovery.


	2. Bad News, FlynnFletchers

I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

Ch.2: Bad News, Flynn-Fletchers

Phineas and Ferb's parents, Linda and Lawrence, weren't usually the bearers of bad news. Their mom had orange hair like their sister, white shirt covered by an orange one, blue earrings, and a headband in her hair. Candace always called her when her brothers did something, but for some reason, she has never seen all, but the ones she had seen weren't same thing Candace saw, like it would be smaller, or blocked by something, or misinterpreted.

Their father had brown hair, glasses, a white shirt with a collar, blue jeans, and patch on his shirt. Unlike his wife, he has actually seen some of the boys' devices like their monster truck and flying carpet, but didn't mind it too much because he thought the boys' had their mother's permission.

The five gathered around the kitchen table, while Buford, Isabella, and Baljeet were trying to eavesdrop.

"So what is it you guys wanted to talk about?" Phineas asked.

"Well, we've been hiding something from you. We wanted to tell you, but we didn't want you to worry." explainedLawrence.

"What are you talking about? Ferb and I wouldn't freak out." Phineas asked.

"Well, we know you two would take the news normally, but Candace tends to-"

SLAM!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The family turned to see Candace run in with a huge smile on her face.

"YES YES YES! I GOT MY LICENSE!" she cheered. "WHOO-HOO! This is the greatest day of my life. Or at least until Jeremy-" That's when she realized everyone in the kitchen, looking somber. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing, honey. We were just about to tell the boys some bad news." said Linda.

"TELL US ALREADY!" yelled Buford.

There was an awkward silence and then Baljeet lied, "Uhh, please ignore that. Buford is just...watching a Spanish soap opera. Um yes, please. Tell her why you like her! Oh no, a soccer game came on. Oh well."

Their mom resumed, "Anyway, we have some bad news for you. We didn't tell you because we didn't you up to go to school this year. We haven't signed you up to go to school inDanvillethis year because-"

"WHAT? Why would you do this? I need to go to school with Jeremy! How else is he going to ask me to prom? How are we supposed to see each other? I can't go to the slushy dog every day, or else people might think I'm fat or something!"

"That won't be a problem, sadly. You aren't going to school here because we aren't going to be living here. We're moving."

"WHAT!" Phineas and Candace exclaimed at the same time.

"WHAAAAT!" screamed Baljeet, Buford, and Isabella.

"Uh, the show came back on." lied Baljeet again.

"What do you mean move?" Candace asked.

"We just think it's better for you kids. We just think you kids should have a better education, and the schools here can't provide it. With budget cuts, lay-offs, and poor renovations, I'm surprised it hasn't collapsed." said Linda.

"Well, Buford has been finding new places to stick his chewed gum." said Ferb, trying to lighten the mood.

*Cricket* *Cricket*

"Nice try, Ferb. I thought it was funny." said Phineas.

"We've been planning this for awhile, and the only reason we haven't moved sooner was because we wanted you kids to enjoy your summer with your friends one last time. But with the store "gone", I'm afraid we're going to have to move sooner."

"We can't leave! All my friends are here." Said Candace

"I'm sorry Candace, but it's final. We're leavingDanvilleand moving to a new city." said Linda.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet.

"Ummm, okay, we were listening to that part." admitted Baljeet.

"Okay, we understand." said Phineas, and Ferb nodded in agreement.

"Thank you boys, for understanding."

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! MY LIFE IS OVER!" cried Candace, as she ran to her room.

"We better try and calm her down." saidLawrence.

"Yes. Dinner will be a little late, boys. This may take a while." said Linda.

"Oh man, if Candace is taking the news this hard, I wonder how Steve is going to take it. And Perry? Hey, where is Perry?" Phineas asked.

Perry was not in a good mood. In one day, he had smashed his nemesis's heart, broken his trust, and hurt in than any inator could.

Perry had done a lot of things for OWCA that he regretted: dressing up as a magpie, left Doofenshmirtz for dead at the hands of one of his robots, but this was by far the worst. Perry couldn't help but wonder if maybe this was crossing the line. He wished he could do something make amends, but from Doofenshmirtz's reaction, he didn't want to he even think about him.

The elevator stopped and he got out on the floor his secret lair was on. On his way home from Dr. Doofenshmirtz's lair, he got a message from Major Monogram telling him to return at once. He sat in his chair, feeling more ashamed of himself than ever. He hoped that he would never have to do something like that again.

Major Monogram appeared and said "Great job, Agent P. I know it seems bad, but now Doofenshmirtz might finally give up evil."

Perry thought differently. Dr. Doofenshmirtz looked like he wanted to throw Perry off the balcony, parachute-less.

"Unfortunately, we have something more shocking and important. This data is top-secret, and could ruin OWCA forever. Agent P, your cover's been blown."

When he heard that, Perry's eyes nearly popped out of his head. How could his cover been blown? He had always been careful ever since his adventure into the 2nd Dimension with his owners, even though he did like being with Phineas and Ferb as an agent. Perry was mostly worried about what would happen to them.

"That's right, thanks to Carl for informing me of this situation, we know that someone knows you're a secret agent, and it wasn't recent. Earlier this summer, someone close to the Flynn-Fletcher family found out your secret and has known for months. Why this person hasn't spilled their guts, we don't know. What we do know, is that they are a threat to the agency. I think it's clear what you need to do. Find the individual that has discovered your secret identity, Agent P"

Perry felt uneasy when he heard it was someone close to his owner's family. He just hoped that it wouldn't be too severe.

"Unfortunately, since the individual has known for months, we do not know how long they have known, so we can't erase their memory. Our only option is to find them, and relocate them and erase them from your owner's memories. Here is a photo of the individual."

The picture popped out and Perry was shocked. This was the most shocking thing he had ever seen, and the thought of removing that person from his owner's lives was horrifying.

"So good luck Agent P. Uh Agent P, you didn't salute." Major Monogram said.

Perry sat there, thinking about what he was asked to do. He had ruined one life, but he wasn't about to do it again. He got up, folded his arms, and shook his head.

"WHAT! Are you actually refusing to accept this mission?" he asked.

"What's gotten into you?" Carl asked off-screen.

The individual they wanted him to capture was very close to his owners. His target was very important in his owner's life, even though Perry didn't know the person too much. Perry knew that removing that person from his owner's lives, would cause more damage than having his secret revealed.

"Agent P, I order you to find this person and bring them back here now!"

Perry stayed the same.

"Agent P, if you don't do what I say right now, you will be fired and discharged!"

Perry took his hat off and sneering at the monitor, threw it at the screen and stormed into the elevator.

"Agent P? AGENT P!" Major Monogram shouted.

"Sir, I don't think he's coming back. And you were probably too hard on him." said Carl.

"Carl. Do you realize what just happened? Our best agent is now rouge"

"He's probably just at his owner's home, sir."

"I know that! But now we're going to have to find someone to catch him AND the person who knows his secret."

"Should I send a SWAT team?"

"No, he'll expect that. And he's too good. He'll beat them easily."

"I'll alert the other agents."

"Oh no, not just them. I want all of our divisions and every other agency out there to know that Agent P is rouge."

"That might take a while."

"JUST DO IT!"

"Eeep."

Perry went into pet mode, and after exiting the elevator, headed inside, where Phineas, Ferb and their friends were moping on the couch.

"Oh, there you are Perry." said Phineas, less energetically than usual. "I hope you had a better day than us. Because we just found out we're moving."

Perry had known about this for awhile, mainly because Phineas and Ferb's parents didn't mind talking about personal affairs when he was in the room.

"Grrrrlrrdlrdlrdlrdlrldrl." he growled.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss this place too, pal." Phineas said.

"I don't see why you are moping, this is a joyous thing. You will be at a more advanced school than us. I'm actually jealous of you." said Baljeet.

"Yeah, but we won't be able to see you guys again."

"I value our friendship as well, but this is an opportunity of a lifetime. School is the best time of the year." said Baljeet.

"No it's not. It stinks. I don't see what there is to get excited about." Buford said.

"I was hoping you would say that. I have written a song that is based off a Christmas song that might explain how I feel."

(The tune "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year" begins.)

**Baljeet:** _It's the most, wonderful time: The school year._

_It's the most, wonderful time: the school year._

_Teacher's name's I'll be knowing_

_P.E. whistles are blowing._

_And new locker smell I'll soon inhale._

_We shall know all the facts_

_From the blowhole to back_

_Of a gigantic, huge blue hump-backed whaaaale!_

_It's the most, wonderful time: The School Year_

_It will start, start in the season of faaaall._

_It will start, start in the season of faaaaaall._

_I'll eat delicious mushed lunches._

_From lunch ladies with hunches_

_That have hairnets, false teeth, and a mole._

_Why can't you see all this fun?_

_From getting your homework done_

_It's worth being hung by a flag pole._

Take it Buford.

**Buford: **_It's the fun, funnest time: The School year._

**Baljeet:** That's not a word.

**Buford:** _It's the best, best-est seeeeea-son of all._

**Baljeet:** That's not a word either.

**Buford:** Forget this!

_SCHOOL'S THE WORST, WORST TIME OF YEAR OF AAAAAAAAAAALL!_

The song ends with Buford giving a wedgie to Baljeet.

"That really didn't help, Baljeet." said Phineas.

"Oh, okay." he said. Just then, Candace rushed into the room.

"TURNTHETVON! TURNTHETVON! TURNTHETVON! TURNTHETVON!" she said.

She grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

"Sheesh, where's the fire?" Buford asked.

"Stacy just called and there's something super important on." she explained.

"And now, appearing a special news conference, is Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz" said the announcer on TV. On the TV, Roger came out in front of a huge audience in front of a podium.

Roger Doofenshmirtz was the mayor ofDanville, and Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz's brother. Roger had always gotten everything Heinz wanted, from boys' clothes to his parent's affection. He had pointy nose like his brother, but was more charming and handsome, popular, wore glasses, neat brown hair, a green suit, a strong body, and had perfect posture.

"My fellow Danvillians, it brings me great sorrow as I bring you all bad news" he announced. "As you are all aware, the schools inDanvilleare deplorable and are in constant need of fixing, from the elementaries to the high schools. I have set up a fund that was to be used to fix those schools up and look brand new."

"Hey, maybe there's still hope." Phineas said to Ferb.

"But sadly, due to a sudden attack on our town by a madman, who we are still looking for, the town is in desperate need of cleaning up. And as I promised when I accepted the key to the city "I shall keep these streets clean"! So, to pay for the damages, I am forced to use the fund for schools and whatever money the schools had left."

"WHAT!" Phineas and everyone except Ferb yelled.

"Unfortunately, since we have to take so much money from the schools, I'm afraid we will have to close them down. However, I am in the process of talking with the school board to find some way to get some money into the schools, but the situation looks bleak. But, things can change, but we will have an answer at the end of the week, where it will be put to a vote. We shall vote on whether we close the remaining schools in the Tri-State Area."

"So, that means I won't go to school?" Baljeet asked. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Awesome! No school!" said Buford.

"But where are we supposed to go to school? I will have to move."

"I think I might have to move too." realized Isabella.

"Me too." Buford said.

"So, this might be the last week we'll ever see each other again." Phineas said.

Everyone just sat their in silence, not knowing what to say.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil In-corpor-a-teeeeed_

Knock knock!

"I'm busy!" shouted Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Norm came into Dr. Doofenshmirtz's bedroom and found him watching TV.

"I just wanted to let you know your brother was on TV and he mentioned you blasting the town." Norm said.

"Yeah, yeah, that's great Norm. I'm kinda busy." Dr. Doofenshmirtz replied.

Norm leaned forward to see what Dr. Doofenshmirtz was doing.

"Watcha doin'?" he asked.

"I'm watching my old surveillance videos again to see if I can finally figure out Perry's weakness. So far... nothing. However I did learn a neat new trick. Whenever I see a platypus, I'm going to try and imagine him wearing a 1940 fedora, like Perry's, and then I'll know its Perry. In retrospect, I should have done this along time ago. Now leave, I'm starting a new video."

"Okay. Oh and apparently Vane-"

"I SAID LEAVE!"

Norm left and Dr. Doofenshmirtz started his next video. As the video started, it showed him practicing his speech for Perry the Platypus on a dummy while Norm made a buffet table, just like every other day. But something was off.

"Wait a second, something's weird." he said. He hit rewind and started again.

"Now, Perry the Platypus, quake in terror, as I punch a hole through to another dimension. Behold! The Other-Dimension..." said in the video.

"Sir!" Norm said in the video.

"What? What?"

"Hold on. Did I just say "Other-Dimensionanator" I don't remember that." he said. He hit fast forward and viewed what happened next.

"Time to give it a little test." The video showed him turning the machine on, and nothing happened. "Hmm. Well I just finished it, it can't be broken already." said the Doofenshmirtz in the video.

Just then, a giant shuttlecock comes out of nowhere and destroys it.

"Whoa whoa, where did that shuttlecock come from?" Doofenshmirtz wondered.

He fast forward and saw two kids come out. He stopped and hit play.

"Oh, that's cool! We can help you fix it. I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb." said the boy.

"Okay now that I would remember. So why don't I?" wondered Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "What else is on this tape?" he wondered. He hit play and watched the entire video.

He watched as Perry came in, then a platypus came, it peed on his couch, they went into another dimension, nothing for a couple hours, then he comes back with an eye patch and beard, then a huge army of robots, he got beaten by a boy, he was about to crush Perry and the boys with a robot, then another him came in, or the original he couldn't tell, then Major Monogram came in saying something about wiping everyone's memory, then he tried to run, then he got captured, then he tried running again, then he got recaptured and put in a straight jacket, and then returned home acting like nothing happened.

"Okay, I think I would have remembered this. And why are there so many platypi? And why are there two platypuses named "Perry". Wait a minute." he realized. He hit rewind and went back to when Perry came in, disappeared, and the boy found him and hit play.

"Yeah, he's our pet platypus." said the boy.

He hit rewind again.

"He's our pet platypus."

Rewind.

"Our pet platypus." After doing this for half an hour, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tried the trick he learned and tried picturing the boy's platypus with a fedora.

1 hour later...

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed.

Norm rushed in quickly and asked "Sir, what's wrong?"

"I just figured out Perry has two owners. And I went to another dimension. Did you know about this?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Yes. Yes I did."

"Well why didn't you remind me?"

"I thought you used your Remember-inator."

"I never built a Remember-inator."

"Yes you did. See." Norm opened up a compartment in his back and pulled out a fancy ray gun labeled "Remember-inator". "You kept losing the remote between the sofa cushions and built this to remember where you last had it."

"Well, why don't I remember building it?"

"It was the same day you built the Amnesia-inator and I found this in between the sofa cushions, along with the remote."

"Give it here. Not the remote, the Remember-Inator." yelled Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He held it to his head and fired.

ZAP!

"YAAOW! Ow, now I remember that it hurts when you use it. *Gasp* I remember. I REMEMBER! I remember that I built my first -inator in the 2nd grade. I know today's your birthday. And I remember that I went to another dimension with Perry's owners. *Gasp* Do you know what this means?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked.

"We're finally going to celebrate my birthday?" Norm asked.

"No! I know Perry's weakness: his owners. But where do they live?"

"Maybe they have their own secret lairs." Norm said.

"Secret lairs huh? That's it. Secret lairs have secrets! I finally know how to beat Perry and take over the Tri-State Area. But we're going to need help. Norm, I know what we're going to do today. I have some -inators to rebuild, and I need you to call a meeting of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. and find some "people" for me."

"What are you going to do?" Norm asked. "Get me a present?"

"Heck no, I'm going to... help a dear friend of mine. HA AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

End ofCh.2

Hope you like. Things are getting good, and in the next chapter, we'll have some old enemies return. PS2wizard out, peace!


	3. Pirates Ahoy

I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

Ch. 5: Small World

"I think it's over." Phineas said, as he stuck his head out from the hatch. As Phineas looked around, he saw that the weather had cleared and the water's were better. Perry had climbed down from the top of the mast and quickly switched into pet mode when he saw Phineas.

"Grrrrldlrdlrldldrdrld" chattered Perry.

Phineas turned and saw Perry. "Oh there you are Perry. We were worried sick about you, but I knew you'd be okay." Phineas picked him up and started petting him as everyone came up from below deck.

"Well, that was unpleasant." said Baljeet. "Where are we? You never said were those rapids would take us."

"Oh yeah. They head to the same place, but for some reason, we keep getting interrupted. So we don't become victims of a tired joke, why don't we let you look at the map for yourself." suggested Phineas as he handed Baljeet the giant map.

He opened the map and looked at it. "Oh now I see. In retrospect, I probably should have known by the surroundings. It seems that we-"

"No wait don't Baljeet!" warned Phineas.

"What? I was just going to say that we are in-"

WHOOOSH!

A huge gust of wind blew the map off the ship and went flying like a kite. Unfortunately, Blajeet was holding onto the map, so he soared kite-like as well.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Baljeet.

Phineas sighed and said, "That was predictable. We better man-"

"Ooh, can I say it?" Grandpa Clyde asked.

"Um, okay." Phineas said.

"MAN THE LIFEBOATS! I've always wanted to say that." he smiled.

"Oh, now get it. Um Grandpa, if it's alright, why don't you and Grandma stay here with Perry just in case we run into more trouble like before. That way you can man the cannons in case of trouble." said Phineas.

"Hey! I wanted to fire a cannon." whined Buford.

"Fine, you can stay too,"

After waving to their grandparents, everyone got in the lifeboat and rowed to shore. They arrived at a beach crawling with people sunbathing and playing in the water half an hour later.

"Wow, this looks great. I wish we could spend the rest of the week here." Isabella asked.

"As tempting as that sounds, we are on a schedule and we still need to find Baljeet. Besides, Ferb and I have been here before." Phineas reminded.

"Really, what did you do here? You never mentioned coming here."

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other nervously and replied "Um, we didn't do much here. Nothing too exciting." lied Phineas.

"Oh that's too bad. *Gasp* Look, over there." said Isabella. Isabella pointed to a lifeguard station nearby.

"Nice work Isabella." thanked Phineas.

"Thanks." she said dreamily.

Everyone headed to the life guard station and entered. The minute they walked in, they saw Baljeet with his head stuck in the map and covered with paper cuts. A man was getting a first aid kit.

"Baljeet!" Phineas said.

"Phineas! Ferb! Thank goodness you found me. I was worried that you would never find me." he said.

"Well we did. So mister, how is he?" Phineas asked.

"He's *snap* okay!" said a familiar voice.

"Hon, who are you talking to?" said a female voice.

As the woman came in, Phineas recognized the two instantly. The man was Bob Webber, or as he preferred to be called "Captain Webber". Captain Webber was a decent looking man who had a blue captain's hat, blue shorts, a black belt, and a white captain's shirt. Even though he was head lifeguard, he looked like a cruise director.

The woman was wearing a red lifeguard uniform and white shorts with beautiful long, red hair. She was known as Tiana Webber, Phineas and Ferb's aunt and Captain Webber's wife.

"Aunt Tiana!" said Phineas.

"Phineas? What are you guys doing here?" said Tiana.

"I think the better question is what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on your honeymoon?"

"Does anyone want to know why I'm here?" Baljeet asked.

"You were blown away while holding the map, and landed in the water, and I guess Aunt Tiana and Captain Webber saved me." Phineas guessed.

"... Yes, but it sounds boring the way you say it." said Baljeet.

"Correction. That's _Uncle _Captain Webber." corrected Bob.

"Right, Uncle Captain Webber. Sorry. So shouldn't you guys be on an awesome adventure?" Phineas asked.

"Well, adventures aren't cheap, so I'm here working in the summer as Head Lifeguard and um guy who hires people, I never did learn the name." explained Bob.

Tiana continued, "But we didn't want to have jobs were we're apart, so I applied for a job here and Bob said-"

"*snap* Okay!"

"Awww, how romantic." said Isabella.

"Yes, however we may have to find new ones." she said.

"Why?" Phineas asked.

"Um, hello, I still have my head stuck in a map and unattended paper cuts." reminded Baljeet. Phineas easily removed the map from Baljeet. "Thank you."

"Anyway, we only applied to be summer lifeguards, so with summer ending we'll be out of a job." said Tiana.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you two will find some jobs and everything will be okay." said Phineas.

"No, it's not *snap* okay. I'm kinda picky about my jobs. I have specific requirements." explained Bob.

"Well, what made you decide to work here?"

"Well, it's beautiful, gorgeous, and I'm just naturally attracted to it. But enough about my wife, I came here because it was a beautiful lake, the snow globes were nice, and mostly because there was excitement. I got to protect people from drowning and what not. I thought there would be something thrilling like saving someone. I wanted excitement and danger. Plus, I like working with people and kids. I need a job that provides exercise, fun, and energetic. Not to mention, somewhere I can work with Tiana." he explained.

"Awwww.' said Isabella.

"Wow. That's a LOT of requirements." said Phineas. Ferb poked Phineas to try and get his attention.

"Huh? What is it Ferb?" he asked. Ferb leaned in and whispered something in his ear. "That's a great idea." said Phineas.

"What is?" Tiana asked.

"Well, the reason we're here is because our parents want to move because of the schools closing down, so we're trying to find people who would make great teachers for our super school we're building. And Ferb reminded me that we are in need of some P.E. teachers. You know, people who teach kids how to be fit and healthy. You'd being social, with kids, and getting exercise. How does that sound?" Phineas said.

"...*snap* OKAY!" said Bob.

"Yeah, that sounds great." said Tiana.

"Awesome, you want to come with us back to Danville on our pirate ship?" Phineas asked.

"Is that slang for something?" Bob asked.

"No. No it's not." Phineas said.

"*snap* Okay." said Bob.

After they took care of a few personal things, Bob and Tiana went with Phineas, Ferb and Isabella in the lifeboat and rowed to the ship.

"Wow, I can see why you guys like it here. The crystal blue water, the gentle breeze, the splash of the waves, it's perfect." said Phineas. "Except..."

"What?" Bob asked.

"...Nothing" said Phineas.

As they continued to row in awkward silence, with the pirate ship within shouting distance, not too far away was barely visible robot that resembled that bug that glides on water (I don't know the name of it) but it had a small cramp space and 6 wire like legs, and being steered by Dr. Diminuative.

"Huh that Poo poo guys was right. But unlike him, I'll going with the good old kidnapping." said Dr. Diminuative.

As he neared the boat, He raised one of the legs and reached for the boys.

Out of the corner of Phineas' eye, he saw the wire sized leg, thanks to his 90-90 vision.

"Ferb, look out!" Phineas said as he pushed Ferb out of the way. Instead of grabbing them both, it grabbed Phineas instead and squeezed him hard.

"PHINEAS!" yelled Isabella.

The bug pod opened revealing Dr. Diminuative, as the arm threw Phineas into the seat adjacent to him.

"You're coming with me." said Dr. Diminuative.

"Nooo!" Baljeet yelled. The pod door closed and dove into the water.

"What was that?" Tiana asked.

"I don't know. Ferb, what are we going to do?" Isabella asked.

Ferb's face turned serious. He stuck his head to the water, and started making weird noises.

"AAWOOOO, eek ekk, loo loo, grraahh!" he chattered.

"... Anyone else have a better plan?" Baljeet asked.

The boat reached the ship and everyone climbed up to the main deck.

"Mr. and Mrs. Flynn, Phineas was just kidnapped by a tiny scientist in a bug pod. By the way, we found some people to help." said Baljeet as Tiana and Bob climbed up.

"Tiana?" said Betty Jo.

"Mom?" Tiana said.

"Tiana?" asked Grandpa Clyde.

"Dad?" Tiana said again.

"Tiana?" Bob asked.

"Bob?" asked Clyde

"Bob?" asked Betty Jo.

"BUFORD!" said Buford.

While everyone was distracted, Perry dove off the ship and swam after the pod. Lucky for him, the pod was visible underwater. Perry swam as fast as he could after the pod. He used all his strength to try and keep up with the pod. As he was inches away...

WHAM!

Perry was struck from behind. He looked behind him to see the Koi fish that Major Monogram recruited earlier during the summer. They helped him stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz from filling the Danville Street Fair with the smell of dirty diapers, but now they were ready to capture him.

While Perry fought the crazy Koi fish, Phineas was banging on the glass.

"HAH! Don't bother. That glass is 6 layers thick. Bullets can't even break it." he mocked.

"Why are you doing this? I don't even know you." said Phineas.

"I'm using you as bait."

"For who?"

"Who else? Your platypus."

"Perry? But he's just a platypus, he doesn't do much."

"Oh don't be coy with me."

Outside, Perry was fighting the fast fish as best as he could. He punched one of them and one of their hats came off. Perry grabbed it and pointed it at the fish. In an instant, a giant fish net was fired and caught them in a net.

Back on the ship, Ferb was still making the weird noises.

"EeeeOOO EEEEOOOO Gloop gloop." he uttered.

"Is he okay?" Grandpa Clyde asked.

"Well he is British?" Buford said.

"What does that have to do with this?" Baljeet asked.

"What? They're weird. They have emu curses for pete's sake."

Little did they know, Ferb was sending a special message to a friend. As the bug pod made it's escape, something was following it.

"Why are you so interested in Perry?" Phineas asked.

"I'm not. The leader of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. is." said Dr. Diminuative.

"L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.? What is that? Wait, Khaka said that too."

"Duh, he's apart of it too. Along with some other villains who want to take over the Tri- State Area."

"And you need Perry?"

"Yes. Because-"

Whooosh!

"What was that?" Phineas said.

"What was what?" Dr. Diminuative asked. He looked to see what Phineas meant.

WHOOSH!

"GAH! What was that?" Dr. Diminuative. He turned to Phineas and saw him smiling. "And why are you so happy?"

"Because back-up just arrived." Phineas replied.

Back outside, Perry was about to leave the fish, knowing that they would break out eventually. Then, a green blur swam behind Perry. He caught a glimpse and saw a giant beast swim by. Perry had heard legends about him, but he didn't believe them. He had just seen the one agent Major Monogram could never recruit: Agent N.

He knew the Koi fish were in trouble, so Perry swam back to them and started untying the net. Agent N swam closer and Perry tried going faster. Perry untied the knot and freed the fish. Perry could see the pod getting away and saw Agent N swim toward them.

Perry got an idea, he dove underneath the gigantic beast and grabbed hold of it's tail. He saluted the fish as he hung on the tail of Agent N.

Back in the pod, Dr. Diminuative was getting scared.

"Alright, I don't know what that is, but I am getting out of here!"

He thrusted the steering wheel forward and tried to go faster.

CRUNCH!

The pod stopped as the beast caught it in his mouth. From the window, Dr. Diminuative quaked in fear as he saw the eye of the beast.

"Hey big guy, long time no see." said Phineas.

Perry let go of the tail and swam to the pod. He grabbed onto it and tried to smash the glass.

Then, the beast put the entire pod into its mouth.

Back on the ship, everyone was still trying to figure out what to do.

"We could try and determine where the pod went." suggested Baljeet.

"We could look up all tiny scientists in the Tri-State Area." suggested Isabella.

"We could push the town somewhere else." suggested Buford.

"Buford, that's completely irrelevant and you got them from a cartoon didn't you?" Baljeet asked.

"Yes, yes I did."

"Wait, what's that?" said Tiana, referring to the bubbles rising to the surface.

"Phineas?" said Isabella.

PTEW!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Dr. Diminuative as he was shot out of the water like a bullet. Following him, the beast rose from the water and towered over the ship.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" everyone screamed.

"I don't believe it. He IS real." said Tiana.

"The snowglobes are true." said Bob.

Everyone froze in terror as it faced Ferb with his mouth inches from his face. Ferb didn't flinch, he wasn't even scared.

The beast opened its huge mouth and... Phineas walked out unharmed with Perry.

"PHINEAS!" yelled Isabella.

"Hey guys. Sorry about the scare, but don't worry, Nosey here saved me." Phineas said.

Phineas carried Perry out of Nosey's mouth. Even Perry was surprised to see that Nosey, or Agent N, was friends with Phineas. As Phineas exited the mouth, Nosey, chewed up the pod and swallowed it.

"Phineas are you okay? How did you-" Tiana asked.

"Don't worry. Nosey here won't hurt you. He only eats things with zinc, so he won't hurt us. He doesn't want people to know about him, so can you guys not tell anyone about him?" Phineas asked. Everyone nodded, while Baljeet fainted.

"Thanks. It's okay Nosey, they won't tell anyone. Your secrets safe." Phineas said as he patted Nosey.

"Um, not to ruin this moment, but would it be *snap* okay, if Tiana and I did something with Nosey?" Bob asked. He whispered something into Phineas' ear.

"Oh sure, he won't mind."

Ten minutes later...'

"WHOOO-HOOOO" yelled Tiana, as they water-skiied. The rope was tied to the ship, which was being pulled by Nosey.

"You know, at this rate, we should be home by dinner time." said Phineas.

"Good, at least that's the last of those weirdos." said Isabella.

"No. No it's not. He said that there were more, and I think our trouble is just beginning."

"Dun dun dun." said Buford.

End of Ch. 5

I hope you all liked this chapter, sorry that it's shorter than the others. Also, I have two things to tell you. One, there's a new poll on my profile where you can vote on your favorite Phineas and Ferb songs, you can only vote for 5 songs. If there's a song I forgot to put on the poll, let me know by posting a review. Trust me, what you vote might come in handy in the story *wink* *Wink*. Two, stay tuned, because in the next chapter, we return to the buster, Candace, in Ch. 6: Change Of Plans.


	4. Small World

I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Curse you, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire!

Ch. 6: Change of Plans

Candace and Stacy had spent the day at the mall having the time of their life. Stacy was Candace's best friend and vice versa. She had some Japanese heritage, long black hair, a blue bow in her hair, a turquoise T-shirt, a blue skirt, a purple bracelet on her arm, light blue stockings paired with black dress shoes on her legs.

Stacy was sad when Candace told her that they were moving, but she was just glad she could spend their remaining hours together as BFF's. After the two left the mall, Candace drove them to the old middle school, to remember the good times they had before Phineas and Ferb got her into busting. As the sun set, the two laughed as they remembered events from their childhood while standing outside of the car.

"Ahhh, those were the good old days." said Stacy.

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss those days." said Candace.

"Yeah, my Mom is probably going to make me go to some boring school where everyone is uptight and bossy. I'm gonna miss having you as a friend." said Stacy.

"Me too, but I'm sure you'll meet at least one guy who likes you." reassured Candace.

"Thanks, but what about you and Jeremy? Have you told him about the move?" she asked.

Just thinking about breaking up with Jeremy made Candace said. Jeremy was her boyfriend and possibly true love. Jeremy was the same age as her, with blonde hair, a brown shirt underneath a green shirt, and cargo shorts. He was her first and only love. Next to busting her brothers, she was obsessed with him. His little sister kept trying to keep them apart, but Candace persisted. And during the summer, they officially became boyfriend and girlfriend, and had their first kiss. Candace didn't want it to end.

"Um, I think I'm gonna wait a little. I don't want him to be bummed the rest of the week." she said.

"Suit yourself. But you're going to have to tell him- SEA MONSTER!"

"What the heck does that mean?"

Stacy pointed behind her and Candace looked. Right next to the school was the town's M.O.A.T. and a giant sea monster was swimming toward them. He sped like a bullet and getting Candace soaked by a tidal wave of water. Then the pirate ship carrying her brothers followed and splashed her as well.

"Is that all?" she asked with her hair dripping wet.

"Nope." said Stacy. Candace quickly switched places with Stacy to avoid getting wet. Bob and Tiana came by and did the same thing. Candace closed her eyes, but when she opened them again, Stacy was hit by two drops of water.

"Oh COME ON!" she yelled.

SPLASH!

Then the water she was expecting splashed onto her.

"*Ugh* That was Phineas and Ferb, wasn't it?" Candace asked as she wrung her hair out.

"Yep." said Stacy.

Nosey had stopped and the pirate ship came to a smooth halt along with Bob and Tiana, who had skiied onto land. The gangplank was lowered and everyone walked off.

"Hi Candace." said Phineas.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at Grandma and Grandpa's for the rest of the week." she said angrily.

"We didn't say that. We asked if you could drop us off at Grandma and Grandpa's, we never said how long we'd be there."

"Great. Just when I thought I had the week off from you two, this happens. Also, why are Grandma, Grandpa, Bob, and Aunt Tiana with you?" she asked.

"We'll explain on the way home. Boy, you won't believe the day we had."

"I have a feeling I will."

"Cool. Nosey, can you put the ship in a safe spot?" Phineas asked. Nosey dove underneath the ship, and whacked it out of the water and safely onto land in the back of the school. "Thanks Nosey. Oh I almost forgot."

He pulled a bottle of sunscreen he grabbed earlier and rubbed some sunscreen on Nosey. "There you go buddy. If we need anything else, Ferb will send another message like earlier. See ya. I'll try to bring more sunscreen next time." said Phineas as he waved to Nosey who dove under the water.

Candace managed to get everyone into the station wagon and drove them home. On the way, Phineas told her about the ship, their plan, Khaka Peu Peu, the rapids, being kidnapped, Nosey saving them, and then them returning. By the time they got home, Phineas had finished his story, much to Candace's relief.

"-And that's what happened." finished Phineas.

"Yeah. Great. Can you get out now?" Candace asked dryly.

Everyone got out of the van and grabbed whatever they brought with them. Phineas grabbed a suitcase when he saw a taxi in front of their house.

"Thanks for the drive, me boy." said the old man getting out of the cab. His face reminded Phineas of Ferb, but this man had a bald spot, a white mustache, a monocle, a red bowtie, criss-crossed vest, with a purple vest underneath, pants that were raised too high, and had an English accent.

"Darn British with their weirdo accents." grumbled the grumpy cab driver. The man helped his elderly wife, who had a light purple dress, white hair in a bun, glasses, and a big hat with a feather in it, out of the cab.

Ferb saw them too and said, "Grandpa?" Ferb knew that the two were his grandparents, Reginald and Winifred Fletcher)

"Ferb, me boy! Glad to see ya again." said Grandpa Fletcher.

(From now on Betty Jo and Clyde are Grandma and Grandpa Flynn, and Reginald and Winifred Grand and Grandma Fletcher).

Ferb went to him and the two shared a hug.

"So Grandpa, why are you two here?" Phineas asked curiously.

"Oh there you are Phineas. Sharp as the bee's stinger you are, you see I just got a reversal on my toe-holders, when the bloody first Queen Izzy went kerblooey and tea-timed our house." said Grandpa Fletcher.

"Ferb?" Phineas asked, hoping for a translation.

"Either it's raining frogs and he needs to get a turqoise umbrella to his friend Fred's gerbil, or that he just got surgery where his feet were turned around, and that Queen Elizabeth the First destroyed their house." guessed Ferb.

"Second one, actually. Look for yourself." he said as he pulled out some pictures. "Here's us, getting home after the surgery, and here's Queen Elizabeth the First before crashing into our house, and here's after."

Phineas took a closer look and after flipping through them like a flipbook, Phineas said "Yep, that's definitely Queen Elizabeth. Or at least, a robot, un-manned version of her."

"Who in their right mind would let a robotic Queen Elzabeth the First run amok?" asked Buford.

Perry gulped nervously as he remembered that he never turned off the robot. He just assumed it crashed or ran out of fuel, but it looked like Queen Elizabeth had been running for awhile.

"Sorry to hear about that." said Phineas.

"Well, it could have been worse." said Grandma Fletcher.

"You mean like you could have been inside the house?"

"No, it could have been Queen Elizabeth the Second. But what's been done has been done. At least I managed to salvage some memories."

She pulled out a suitcase and showed the boys some of her memorabilia. Inside, they saw a picture of their Grandpa as the Flying Fishmonger, along with his fishmonger name tag, and a black and white picture of a young woman.

"Hey Grandma, who's this?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah, she kinda looks hot." said Buford as he peeked a glimpse at the photo.

"That's me when I was younger." said Grandma Fletcher.

"I retract my statement." said Buford.

"Yes. That was back when I used to teach."

"You used to teach?" Phineas asked as they finished getting all the luggage out of both cars.

"Yes. I thought it was obvious by my collection of Sherlock Holmes. I used to teach English. Ahh, those were the days." she sighed happily.

"In fact, that's how I met her. I was delivering fish when I first met her. Which led to me quitting the fish business and start teaching History." said Grandpa Fletcher.

"Wait, so you both were teachers?" said Phineas.

"Yep. Or at least before that replaced us with some younger teachers." said Grandma Fletcher.

"Yes, those were the good old days." said Grandpa Fletcher. Phineas and Ferb shared a glance and they knew they were thinking the same thing.

"I got an idea. What if there was a way for you to relive your glory days AND make some money to rebuild your house?" Phineas offered.

"We accept." said Grandpa Fletcher.

"But don't you want to hear us out?"

"Not really. We just want to get our stuff inside."

"Well that was easy."

Buford said, "Meh. Sounds like something a lazy writer would do to speed up the-"

"Um Phineas, quick question. What about your other grandparents, uncle, and aunt?" Isabella reminded.

"Oh don't worry, we got that covered." said Phineas. "Follow me."

Everyone followed Phineas to the backyard and waited for something to happen. Phineas pulled a remote out and turned it on. Instantly, a small clubhouse arose from the ground.

"That's it?" said Grandma Flynn.

"Wait for it." said Phineas.

Then, the clubhouse rose as more stories rose from the ground turning it into a tower. It stopped when an elevator door came up and opened.

"There you go. It has everything you need for a good night's rest: beds, blankets, clean bathrooms, catered breakfast, etc. Who wants to step in first?" Phineas offered.

The 6 exchanged glances, then Grandpa Flynn yelled "PIRATES FIRST!" as he dashed to the door, along with everyone else following him.

"I think they like it." said Phineas.

"Nice try, Phineas, but you can't get away with this. Just wait until Mom sees this." said Candace.

"Actually Candace, do you think you could keep our plan a secret for awhile? I want to surprise Mom and Dad when this is finished. You know, like cover for us?"

"COVER FOR YOU? I'd never-"

"Um, can you give us a moment?" Stacy asked as she put a hand over Candace's mouth.

"Okay, let me just lower this." said Phineas as he hit a button that lowered the fort into the ground. Stacy dragged Candace so Phineas wouldn't hear them.

Candace removed Stacy's hand and yelled "What was that for!" she yelled.

"Candace, you're my best friend, but you almost did the dumbest thing ever." said Stacy.

"What do you mean?"

"You tried to bust your brothers the one time they are doing something that benefits you."

"But Stacy. I need to bust!"

"Why is this so important?"

"BECAUSE! It started as just showing them to Mom as these cool things, but now it's to bust them for building dangerous things that could backfire and kill us all! I need to bust them!"

"No you don't! Besides, look at your past record. Every day, they build something new and it disappears that same day. Now they might actually keep you from-"

"STACY! You're a genius!" exclaimed Candace.

"Thanks. Can you tell my Mom that?"

"It makes sense now. I know how to bust them! I just have to wait?"

"Huh?"

"Don't you get it? In one day, they make a big contraption that always disappears magically. But what would happen if they built a ginourmous thing in one week?"

"Um, it'll disappear logically?"

"No! It'll be so big, that nothing can move it. All I have to do is let them fix the school so that we don't have to move, then, it'll be so huge and unmovable, Mom will have to see that they made a super school."

"Yeah, but what about the bad guys they mentioned?"

"Didn't you listen? They said the Peu Peu guy was in it. He's just one of their friends and that this "super villain" thing is just a game they're playing so that they can look like heroes before Summer ends."

"You do realize this plan has tons of holes in it and I'm not helping you."

"I'll buy you those cute shoes you couldn't afford."

"Deal."

While the girls plotted for the ultimate bust, Doofenshmirtz was plotting at-

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporateeed!_

...What they said.

Khaka was soaking wet and had his head stuck in a chair while Dr. Diminuative was still coughing up acorns from where he landed.

"I'm gonna guess that you two failed." guessed Heinz.

"Well don't blame us. That platypus had a pirate ship and a sea monster, thank you very much." said Khaka.

"Not to mention, his owners helped. *Hack*" added Dr. Diminuative.

"Is this going to take any longer, I have to get home to Gerald." said Dr. Bloodpudding.

"Who is he your son or something?" said Heinz.

"Actually, he's a giant, floating, interdimensional baby head that I adopted. It keeps wondering off in the day and into the suburbs for some reason."

"... Riiiight. Well, since you two failed, we need a new approach. MITCH!" yelled Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Yeah, what do you want? Your other dimension self and I are already working on the "weapons" for the attack." said Mitch.

"Do you have any spare robots?"

"Tons, why?"

"We're going to need them for our next attempt at capturing Perry."

"Whatever. I'll have then here by morning." Under his breath he grumbled "How did it come to this."

"Excellent. Now nothing can stop- Hey-hey I just realized, where's Vanessa?"

"You kicked her out and told her to never come back." reminded Rodney.

"Oh, right. Yeah, Good riddance." he said, not being so fully truthful.

By now, the sun had set and Vanessa was at the park. She was exhausted from walking all day and decided to was time to rest. Before she left to find Perry and his owners, she had snuck back into her Dad's lair and took some supplies for herself. She took a map of the Tri-State Area, one of her Dad's ray guns, a sleeping bag, $100, the address of Phineas of Ferb's house that she tore from her Dad's phonebook, and her phone.

She pulled her phone out and shined the light from it onto the map. She looked at the map and saw that Phineas and Ferb weren't too far away. She couldn't turn to her boyfriend, because he didn't want to think her dad was crazy(er) and dump her. She wished she could call her Mom, but she would never believe her. She set up her sleeping bag and drifted off to sleep. Thinking of one thing.

"Get ready Dad. You're going to be busted."

End of Ch. 6

Ooooh, things are getting good. It's the end of Day Two, so the boys now have only 5 days before the week ends and so does Summer. Can they get the school up and running? Find out in Ch.7: Searching for Independent Multiple Professors (Title May Change). Please review and sorry about the Vanessa part. I came up with that on the spot.


	5. A Change of Plans

Ch.7: Searching for Independent Multiple Professors

The next morning, everyone met back in the backyard for the day's plan.

"So, Phineas, whatcha planning?" Isabella asked.

"Getting the rest of our staff. While our new recruits are enjoying our inside the fort, we're off to get the next four recruits." said Phineas.

"And they are?" Candace asked impatiently.

"Well, according to Irving, we can easily merge teachers from other schools into our super school, but we're still lacking a few. So today, we need an art teacher, a science teacher, a physics teacher, and journalism teacher. Candace we're gonna need you to provide transportation."

"*Sigh* Fine. So who's first?"

"The art teacher. To Django's house!" Phineas said.

One car drive later...

Arriving, at their friend Django Brown's house, Phineas and Ferb went to the door while everyone else waited in the car. Immediately, the boys saw an oversized doorbell. Curious, the boys pressed it.

DIIIING DOOOOONG!

The door was answered by their flexible friend, Django.

"Hey guys." said Django.

"Hey Django. How's it going?" Phineas asked.

"Not too good."

"Let me guess, you guys are moving?"

"How'd you know?"

"Well, the gigantic moving truck is a sign." said Ferb, referring to the moving truck the size of a truck that carries trucks.

"My Dad has a lot of giant sculptures that he's bringing with us. It's too bad though, we really like living here." sighed Django.

"I know. Everyone loves your Dad's sculptures. Or at least, before he stopped recently."

"He's been taking time to make art with me. He really likes teaching me and I like being taught."

"Really? Cause Ferb and I might have a solution. Ferb and I are planning to build a super school, and we were thinking your Dad would be perfect as the art teacher."

"Hey that sounds great. I'll go ask him if he's interested."

"Great. Why don't you give us a call and tell us if he wants to or not."

"Okay. Thanks guys."

SPLASH!

"Um, I better go. I think my Dad just spilled his giant bottle of grape soda." said Django

"Okay, good luck." said Phineas.

As Django went to get his Dad's giant mop, the boys returned to the car.

"So, how'd it go?" Isabella asked.

"We may have a new art teacher. Onto the next two. Oh, Candace and Baljeet, we're gonna need you two for the next two people."

"Why?" the two asked simultaneously.

Through the magic of fanfiction, we're going to be watching two scenes at the same time. One scene has Candace talking to Lulu Jones, the host "Bust Em", and the other has Baljeet talking to his old summer school teacher, Mr. McGillicuddy, the man Baljeet made the transporter to Mars. Both scenes have the same dialogue, so it's faster if I do the two scenes at the same time.

Getting out of the car, Baljeet/Candace went to the door of the house of their next target.

Ding dong!

The door opened and Mr. McGillicuddy/Lulu opened the door.

"Hello? Oh, it's you." Mr. McGillicuddy/Lulu said.

"Um, hello. So uh having a good summer?" Baljeet/Candace asked nervously.

"No. I'm a laughing stock because your-your thing disappeared. No one believes me and I look like a joke. Besides, I'm out of a job, so I'm desperate for some cash."

"Really? Maybe I can help."

"Hah! I doubt it. If I get involved, it might disappear before I see it. Soooo, NO!"

SLAM!

Baljeet/Candace had to do something quick.

"Lulu, I need you to be our school's new journalism teacher. If you do, I'll... I'll let you film my brother's newest, biggest thing ever! It'll be so big, everyone in town will see it!" begged Candace.

"Mr. McGillicuddy, I need to be our school's new science teacher. I'll... I'll rebuild the Portal To Mars, and this time I'll make it so it can travel to other places than Mars, and make it so it won't disappear." begged Baljeet.

Mr. McGillicuddy/Lulu opened the door slightly.

"Really?" Mr. McGillicuddy/Lulu asked.

"Yes yes yes yes yes." said Baljeet/Candace.

"*sigh* Fine, but I want it to be big, everyone to see it, half the credit afterwards, and I'll only join IF I get to show it off to people I don't like and other people who outrank me."

"Deal!"

With that, so ends the double scene and return back to regular time. By the time they got Django's Dad, Mr. McGillicuddy, and Lulu Jones on board and had lunch at Slushy Dog (where Candace noticed Jeremy wasn't there), it was 3:00 P.M.

"*Yawn* I. Am. Bored." said Buford.

"Don't worry Buford, we're almost done. We're just missing the Physicist." said Phineas.

"Um, Phineas, do you know any Physicists who would want to work at a school?" Baljeet asked.

"Not personally, no. However, according to rumors, police reports, and the internet, I know someone in Danville who can help. He was last sighted at the park.

"Sighted?"

"You'll see."

"*sigh* Well, I better call Mom and Dad and tell them that we're heading over there." said Candace.

"Why don't I make the call? Since, you're, you know, driving."

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Lawrence and Linda were too busy planning their move to a new city to notice where the boys were or Candace. Lawrence answered the phone and wished Phineas and Ferb to have a fun time at the park. When he hung up the phone, he heard something.

Ding Dong!

"I'll get it." said Lawrence. When he answered the door, to his surprise he saw a teenage girl nearly Candace's age wearing goth clothes.

"Well, hello. Are you one of Candace's friends?" Lawrence asked.

The girl known as Vanessa wasn't really "friends" with Candace, but she did know her. And if this guy knew where she was, then he would know where the boys were.

"Uhhhh, sure. Is she here?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh, sorry. I'm afraid she's at the park with her brothers. Would you like me to tell her you came by?"

"NO! I mean, no thanks. See ya." As she walked away, she cursed under her breath seeing as she was just at the park a couple minutes ago.

"What a nice girl." said Lawrence.

Back at the park, everyone, including Perry, was following Phineas through the park, with no idea of what they were doing there.

"Phineas, we've been walking around for half an hour, what are we looking for? *sniff* And what's that smell?" Candace asked impatiently.

"Hmm, smells like a BLT on rye, with a man who hasn't bathed in 29,000 years." said Buford.

"How do you know that?" Baljeet asked.

"After years of practice, I can smell how long someone's gone without using a bath." smiled Buford.

"Hold it." said Phineas. He saw an unusually large bush nearby with a half eaten sandwich near it. Phineas had an idea.

"Look, a giant sandwich!" he exclaimed.

"SANDWICHES!"

Out from the bushes came Phineas and Ferb's old caveman, Conk.

"CONK! There you are. I've been wondering where you ran off to." said Phineas.

As Phineas approached the caveman, so shouted, "Conk! I told you to hide."

Phineas turned around and found what he was looking for: Professor Ross Eforp.

"Professor Ross Eforp? What are you doing here?" Baljeet asked.

"Making a cameo. Just kidding, I've been hiding in Danville for 50 years because of my palindrome name." said Professor Ross Eforp.

"Well what are you doing with Conk?" Phineas asked.

"Oh, I found him one day near an overturned sandwich cart, and I took him under my wing because he was good at "finding" sandwiches. It took me a while to name him, but he never liked my choices: Otto, Bob, Racecar, etc."

"Cool. I'm Phineas and this is Ferb. We're huge fans. We actually managed to build your X-7 stadium during the summer."

"That was you? Oh thank you lads, I knew it could be possible."

"Yeah, we gave it to the Snifferton Nostrils. By the way, why are you still hiding?"

"Aside from old habits, apparently universities don't want to hire homeless people here in Danville. I'd go back home, but I'm looking for my long lost son. When I went into hiding, I gave him up to-"

"GAAAAAAH! That's it! I can't take it! This entire day it's just been driving and talking. No bad guys, no musical numbers, nothing. And I'm sick of waiting for these losers to say yes. Look, we're starting a public school, and we need a Physics teacher. Do you want the job or not?" Buford yelled.

"... Okay. As long as I get to bring Conk. He's started to grow on me, plus, I want to teach him football and see what happens." said Professor Eforp.

"Thanks. Maybe when this is over, we'll help with your lost son thing." offered Phineas.

"Maybe, now who's left?" Buford asked impatiently.

"Okay, well it looks like we need a music teacher, a drama teacher, and a librarian." said Phineas.

"I have an idea. I knew we needed those teachers, so the other Fireside girls and I did some research and found out that the people from "Let's All Dance Until We're Sick" is holding a dance contest where the prize is backstage passes to tomorrow's "Battle of the Bands"." said Isabella

"That's great. We can use Ferb's super dancing to win those passes. When is it?"

"Today, in 4 minutes."

"... Dang." said Ferb.

"Then, let's head on over there, quick." said Phineas.

They easily found the dance competition and quickly joined the other people waiting to dance. Candace was very nervous, not about her dancing but because there was an eerie amount of squirrels nearby. Lucky for her, she saw something to help her relax.

"STACY!" she called. Stacy turned and saw Candace. "What are you doing here?"

"Duh, winning those passes. One of the bands at the "Battle of the Bands" is Tiny Cowboy and the Bettys. I was thinking of bringing you and Coltrane." she explained.

"Awww, thanks. Well good luck."

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it. These squirrels won't leave me alone and it's distracting. All day they follow me like I'm a celebrity or something."

The music started and everyone started. As everyone danced, the female host came out and said, "Welcome to the Let's All Dance Until We're Sick Dance Park Contest! The rules are, you have to keep dancing until no one is left but you. You will get eliminated if the judges don't like your dancing or you stop for more than 5 seconds. Now let's dance, everybody.

While everyone danced, Dr. Bloodpudding was watching not to far away with a remote control and several of Mitch's robots.

"This will be too easy. With that alien's robots at my command, I will have Agent P in no time." said Dr. Bloodpudding.

As he made the robots go to the contest, Vanessa wasn't too far away. She saw Bloodpudding and knew she had to stop him.

"Who likes nuts?"

Vanessa turned and saw Norm walking around with a spray can. She figured he might be able to help.

She ran over to him and asked, "Norm, what are you doing here?"

"Hi sis. You know how I run on squirrel power? Well I'm trying to get him another squirrel for a friend, so at least one of us has a friend." said Norm.

"What's with the can?" Vanessa asked.

"It's Nut-In-A-Can. It sprays a mist that smells like mixed nuts that squirrels love."

"That's perfect." said Vanessa. She grabbed the can and tossed it at Dr. Bloodpudding.

BANG!

It hit him right in the head, knocking him out. Unfortunately, he dropped the remote and fell on it, losing control of the robots.

"Uh-oh." said Vanessa.

"Well, I guess we're both lonely now." said Norm to the squirrel. The squirrel jumped out of Norm and ran off. "Aawwwwwwwww." he said shutting down.

With the remote destroyed, the robots went haywire and started attacking the dancers.

"Ferb, watch out." said Phineas. He tackled Ferb just as a he was about to be blasted by a laser. The robots started blasting more people and caused half the dancers to run.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Candace. She started to run as fast as she could. Unknown to her, the can of nut spray had rolled away from Dr. Bloodpudding and toward Candace. Not looking, she tripped on the spray and landed on the spray.

PSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

"EEEEEE!" she screamed as the cold spray hit her pants.

She got up and noticed that her pants now smelled like peanuts. The squirrels quickly noticed it and ran after her.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Candace as she sidestepped lasers and ran from the squirrels.

"Wow, now that is a dancer." said the female host. "That girl is dancing despite being blasted with lasers and chased by squirrels. She might actually win this.

Candace skidded to a halt when she heard that. "Really?"

At that moment, the squirrels reached Candace and started climbing into her pants.

"Oh no, not again. AAAAAAAHHHH!" she screamed. She frantically flailed her legs, just as the music from (S.I.M.P.) started playing.

**Candace:** There are squirrels in my pants.

**Phineas: **_Wow, check out Candace's brand new dance_

**Ferb: **_It's not that new, but it looks so advanced._

**Baljeet: **_Why is she dancing so frantically?_

**Buford: **_Maybe she really has to pee._

**2 Guys N The Parque (2GNTP): **_Any dancing fool can clearly see she's got..._

_S to the I to the M to P!_

_Step right over and watch me put it down..._

**Candace:** _Squirrels! Squirrels!_

_(S to the I to the M to the P)_

**2GNTP: **_Step right over and watch me put it..._

_S to the I to the M to the P!_

While she kicked rapidly, she managed to uppercut one of the robots and destroy.

**Phineas: **_Whoa, did you see that robot, the robot had no chance._

_(S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my pants!)_

Candace froze as she kicked high and destroyed three more robots

_Just look at her pose in a ninja stance._

_(S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my pants!)_

**2GNTP: **_She's got the moves and agility_

_Like a teenage girl version of Bruce Lee_

_But the thing about her individuality is her..._

_S to the I to the M to P!_

_Step right over and watch me put it down..._

**Candace:** _Squirrels! Squirrels!_

_(S to the I to the M to the P)_

**2GNTP: **_Step right over and watch me put it..._

_S to the I to the M to the P!_

Candace was the last person "dancing" and all the robots started to surround her. She was too busy worrying about the squirrels in her pants. She just kept kicking wildly and bumped into robots. She was running like crazy, causing some of the robots to miss and hit each other.

_She leaps, and twirls and likes to prance..._

_(S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my pants!)_

_But she knows how to kick butt, if you take a second glance..._

_(S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my pants!)_

_Made to kill on a line of assembly_

_Now she's turning them into debris_

_She's tougher than any security, cause she's got_

_S to the I to the M to P!_

_Step right over and watch me put it down..._

**Candace:** _Squirrels! Squirrels!_

_(S to the I to the M to the P)_

**2GNTP: **_Step right over and watch me put it..._

_Down, down, on the ground... 'Cause you know I got it goin' on!_

_(S...) S to the I to the M to the P!_

_(I...) S to the I to the M to the P!_

_(M...) S to the I to the M to the P!_

_She's supernatural just like a seance_

**Candace**: _Squirrels! Squirrels!_

**Buford (quietly): **_Am I sick or is this romance?_

**Baljeet:** _It's hypnotic, like I'm stuck in a trance_

**Phineas:** _Look at her, she's the queen of the dance!_

_That's my big sis,_

_That's Candace._

Candace**: **_And I've got SQUIRRELS IN MY PANTS!_

With that, the song ended and the last robot was destroyed. The only thing remaining was Candace.

"Nice musical accompaniment" said Phineas.

"Hey, no prob. Anything for the queen of S.I.M.P." said one of the members of 2GNTP

"Dang, those robots got served." said the other guy.

While Candace was still dealing with the squirrel problem, the female host came to her and said "Congratulations! You and your friends are getting backstage passes to tomorrow's Battle of the Bands. Would you like to say anythin?"

Candace replied, "Yes, yes I do. ... GET THESE SQUIRRELS OUT OF MY PANTS!"

**End of Ch. 7**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Phineas and the gang have 4 days left until summer's over, can they save the day? WHo will be the next villain to attack, if any? Will anyone help Candace get the squirrels out of her pants? Find out in Ch. 8 "Battle of the Bands". Please review, check out my poll on my profile, and if you have an idea on who the next 3 (possible) teachers are PM me and have a nice day.**


	6. SIMP

I don't own Phineas, Ferb, or any of the many characters returning in this chapter.

Ch. 8: Battle of the Bands

That Thursday, Candace drove Phineas, Ferb, Stacy, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Perry, and herself to the Battle of the Bands.

Luckily, they managed to get to the outdoor event despite the huge amount of traffic. As they searched for a parking space, Phineas looked out the window and stared at the arena where the Battle of the Bands was at. It was a huge concert arena, about 30-50 ft. tall. Candace remembered the building. Phineas and Ferb promoted aglets there, but for some reason forgot.

Once they found their parking spot, they headed for the entrance. They had to wait in line, but the line was fast so it wasn't a problem. Except for Candace, who was impatiently tapping her foot.

"Why isn't this line moving? HURRY UP!" she complained.

"Calm down, Candace. The line will move up eventually. Until then, you're just going to have to wait just like everyone else." said Phineas.

As he said that, a bunch of teens cut to the front of the line.

"Well, maybe not everyone here." corrected Ferb.

"HEY!" yelled Candace as she chased after the teens. She caught one of them by their shoulder and said "Nobody cuts-"

"Candace?"

The boy she caught turned around and Candace recognized him. It was her boyfriend Jeremy.

"Jeremy? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"My band is playing here." he explained.

"It is? Why didn't you tell me? I would have loved to see you guys play."

"I thought you knew. I told Suzy to tell you-"

"Ooooh, now I get it."

"Get what?"

"...Never mind."

"Say, if you guys want, I can let you guys come in with us so you don't have to wait." he offered.

"Okay!"

"Thanks." said Phineas.

While Jeremy helped Candace and everyone else get in, Vanessa was just arriving in her boyfriend's car. She got out and slammed the door.

"Thanks for the ride." said Vanessa.

"No prob." said Johnny, in the car seat.

"You sure you don't want to stay?"

"Nah. My mom's got me doing back to school shopping junk. That and I didn't tell her I took the car."

With that, he revved off leaving Vanessa in a cloud of dust. As the dust cleared, she saw Phineas and Ferb enter the arena. She only focused on them for a second because she saw something in the corner of her eye something more important.

A large, muscle-bound man was arguing with the ticket guy not too far away, and even though he was in a trench coat, he stuck out like a green thumb. Emphasis on _green_. Vanessa knew she couldn't take him, so she decided to do the next best thing: warn the boys.

Lucky for her, the security guard watching the entrance was brought over to help the guy with the muscle bond dude. Vanessa took this as her chance. Looking to make sure no one would try to stop her, she made a dash for the turn-style. She managed to flip over it like a professional gymnast.

She looked around and saw Phineas talking with Candace.

"You sure it's okay that we can have your passes?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah yeah, sure. Just find us those last three teachers so I don't have to move and break up with Jeremy. Besides, I want to see if Jeremy's band has any merchandise with his face on it." rushed Candace.

"Alright, thanks again. Come on guys."

Phineas led his friends to the back stage door while Candace left with Stacy to look for purses and junk.

"Hey! Stop!" yelled a guard who saw Vanessa sneak in.

"Uh-Oh." she said, as she ran into the sea of people.

"Attention all guards. Be on the look out for a goth acrobat who broke in her, probably with pure intentions to protect a young boy she knows and save him from her evil father and other villains, but still has to be captured because she broke a minor rule, and we're stupid, cliche guards!" reported the guard on his radio.

As more guards pursued Vanessa, the trench coated man slipped in unnoticed and headed for the back stage door.

After Isabella bought a cute new purse and Baljeet bought a shirt with the pictures of the Bettys on it (which Buford forced him to buy because Buford didn't want anyone see him buy it), they made their way to the back stage door.

"Alright guys, keep your eyes peeled. We need to find three musicians who would make great teachers." said Phineas.

"Oh that's what we're doing. Then why did I tell those three great teachers to become musicians?" said Buford.

"I can think of a few reasons." said Baljeet.

"Guys focus." said Phineas as he looked at the bouncer. "Excuse me Mister-"

"I AM THE REG- I mean the back stage bouncer!" said the trench coat guy from before. Lights flickered and lightning sounds came from nowhere.

"... Ookaaaaay. We'd like to go back stage please."

"VIP passes?" Phineas handed him the passes, and after a quick look, he gave them back to Phineas.

"Yep, looks good. ENJOY THE CONCERT!" he said as lightning flashed and dramatic music boomed.

"We WILL!" said Baljeet.

"ONLY I DO THAT!"

"AHHHHH!" screamed Baljeet.

As Baljeet was the last to enter, screaming in fear. Little did Phineas know that the trench coated man had switched their VIP passes for fakes, just as the real bouncer came by.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh uh I'm waiting for you. I have my pass." said the trench coat man. He gave it to the guy, who took a quick look at the pass and gave it back.

"Alright, go on in."

"Thanks, by the way, I think some kids snuck in there without passes."

"WHAT! Thanks for the tip." he said rushing inside.

"My pleasure." the trench coated man said sinisterly.

While the man in the trench coat snuck in, Vanessa was still running for her life.

"Get back here!" yelled the guard.

"NO!" yelled Vanessa.

"Darn. I thought that would work."

Vanessa looked back to see the guards to see the guards gaining on her, when suddenly-

BANG!

Vanessa came to a stop as she crashed into Candace, as she was admiring herself with a Tiny Cowboy hairpin.

"Ow, watch where you're- hey haven't I seen you before." they said simultaneously.

"Wait, aren't you Ferb's sister?" Vanessa asked.

"Aren't you that girl Ferb lllllllllllloaned a book too?" she said stopping herself from saying "like".

"Uh no, but I Ferb is in trouble. There's a guy here looking for them and-"

"Oh, I get it; this is part of their game." Candace thought.

"What?"

"FREEZE!" yelled the security guard, with another guard next to him.

Vanessa got up and raised her hands.

"You two, Sally Four-Fingers!" shouted another guard to Candace.

"What? Me?"

"Yeah you. We can see the hairpin that you shoplifted in your purse."

Candace looked and sure enough, the hairpin she was wearing was in her purse. When Vanessa crashed into her, the hair pin fell out and fell into her bag.

"No no no no, it's not what it looks like." said Candace.

"Tell it to the judge." said the guard.

"HIYAH!"

WHACK!

Vanessa surprised the guard by giving him a roundhouse kick, which sent him crashing into his partner.

"Wow." said Candace.

"Come on." said Vanessa as she pulled Candace by her arm. "We need to find your brothers."

"...Okay." said Candace, having a mixture of admiration and fear of Vanessa.

Backstage, everyone else was backstage checking out the 3 famous bands they knew while Phineas let Perry wander around. On the couch, were the Bettys, spending their free time reading magazines, Tiny Cowboy was having a slice of meatloaf, and Jeremy and his band were setting up for their performance. On stage, there were two giant amps bigger than Candace and a giant disco ball hanging over the stage.

After getting a good look around, Phineas said to everyone, "Alright guys, let's split up and find us-"

"Not so fast."

Phineas was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and lifted up as the real bouncer sneered at him.

"Hey! Watcha doin, you jerk!" said Isabella.

"I got a tip that some kids snuck backstage without VIP passes. And I just caught one of them" said the angry bouncer.

"What? That's crazy." said Phineas.

"Yeah, you stupid moron, we got our passes. Show him Phineas." yelled Buford rudely.

"Yeah, hold on." said Phineas, as he gave his passes to the bouncer.

The Bouncer looked at him and yelled "DO YOU THINK I'M AN IDIOT!"

"Yes, yes he does." said Buford. Isabella tackled him and tried to restrain him before he said something else.

"These passes are drawn with crayon!" he said, showing Phineas several napkins that said "VIP" on them.

"Oh, uh heh heh, who hasn't used crayon?" Phineas laughed weakly.

The Bouncer had reached his limit and was about to sock Phineas when suddenly...

"Hands off the fan!"

Out of nowhere, two hairpicks were thrown like ninja stars and perfectly struck the Bouncers' sleeves and stuck to the wall. He tried to free himself, but they were stuck.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at where the hairpicks came from. Phineas smiled happily as he saw that he was saved by Love Handel. Danny walked over and got Phineas out the bouncer's clutches.

"Thanks, Danny." Phineas said.

"No prob, man." replied Danny. "Now can someone explain what's going on here?

At that moment, everyone exploded mumbled words and badly made explanations. Meanwhile, Perry was sleeping on the couch when suddenly he was grabbed.

"AHA! I finally have you back in my grasp." said the trench coat man. Perry looked up and didn't need a second look to recognize the sinister look of the Regurgitator. "It's payback time, runt. You're coming with me." he said silently. "And don't try anything funny. There are a lot of people back here who would love to tell everyone about a secret agent platypus. So just sit back and enjoy the show."

Perry hoped Phineas and Ferb would do something, but they were too busy to help. It looked like he was doomed.

SLAM!

That's when Candace and Vanessa slammed the door open, right in the Regurgitator's face. They closed the doors quickly and hid behind one of the amps as he fell to the floor. Perry managed to squirm free, just as 14 guards came in, trampling over the Regurgitator. Perry crawled to Phineas and started tugging on his pant leg.

"Huh? Not now Perry, we're busy. As I was saying-" said Phineas.

Perry started to worry as he noticed the Regurgitator was getting up. Meanwhile, Candace and Vanessa were hiding behind the giant amp

"Yes, we lost them." said Candace.

"Now what?" Vanessa asked.

"Um, what are you two doing back there?" Jeremy asked as he put the amp on to 3.

"Oh hi Jeremy. Um Jeremy this is Vanessa. Vanessa, my boyfriend Jeremy. Any way, long story short, we need a place to hide." said Candace quickly.

"Um, okay. Just pretend that you're back-up singers. Just sing the last thing I say." Jeremy told them as the curtains came up.

Perry was still trying to get Phineas' attention, but it was no use. Phineas wouldn't pay attention.

"Gotcha." winced the Regurgitator, as grabbed Perry. Perry was slightly surprised to see the Regurgitator get up so fast. "You can push me down, but I'll always come back up." he said smiling sinisterly.

With all the guards around, the Regurgitator thought it would be best to sneak through the rafters to avoid being seen.

"And that's what happened." finished Phineas.

"Well, that's an interesting story guys, but I think we're going to have to pass you down." said Danny.

"What!"

"Sorry man, but we're still trying to get Love Handel back on the top. This gig might get us back on top. Even though I'm sure Bobbi would have a great dramatic- I mean drama teacher."

"Oh well. C'mon Ferb. Let's grab Perry and- Hey where's Perry?" said Phineas.

"Grgrgrgrgrgr." Perry chattered.

Everyone looked up and saw Perry in the clutches of the Regurgitator as he climbed up the ladder to the rafters.

"Perry!" yelled Phineas. "Hold on boy, we're coming." Phineas ran to the ladder and climbed after the Regurgitator, while Ferb followed him.

"Oh, this will not end well." said Baljeet.

As Phineas climbed after the Regurgitator, he could see something unusual about Perry that he never saw before: worry. He had never seen Perry this worried and almost looked a bit scared. With that, Phineas climbed faster and reached the top just as the Regurgitator.

The Regurgitator saw the boys and got something out.

As Phineas helped Ferb up, he said "Alright Ferb, let's-"

"You're not doing anything." said the Regurgitator, with Perry in one hand and a ray gun in the other.

Phineas and Ferb stopped as the Regurgitator kept his finger on the trigger.

"Um, can we have Perry back now?" Phineas asked.

"No way, we have bigger plans for Agent P." he said.

"Agent P? Ferb, when this is all over and we get the school running, we should probably find out what he's talking about."

"Oh, it's over alright."

He pointed the ray gun at Ferb and fired. Ferb quickly jumped over the laser. The Regurgitator sneered at him and fired again, but Ferb dodged it again.

"Hold still!" he shouted. He fired repeatedly at Ferb as Ferb continued to dodge the lasers with complicated dance moves. Phineas couldn't help but smile as Ferb danced.

"Go Ferb!" cheered Phineas.

Creak!

They stopped and wondered where that came from. Ferb looked below him and realized that he was standing above the cable for the disco ball.

"Uh-oh." said Phineas. "Look out!"

CRACK!

The cable broke and huge disco ball fell to the stage below. Too make things worse, it was about to fall on Jeremy.

Only one person heard that: Candace. Over the summer, she got better at listening for Phineas and Ferb, so she heard them clearly. She looked up and gasped as the gigantic disco ball fell.

"JEREMY!" she screamed.

She tackled Jeremy out of the way just as the disco ball was about to hit them. Everyone on stage shielded their eyes to avoid the shards of glass.

"Wow. Uh Candace?" said Jeremy.

"Yeah?" she then realized she was right on top of Jeremy in front of a crowd of people. "Oh, sorry."

"Not that. That." he said pointing above them. Candace looked and saw her brothers high up with the Regurgitator. She yelled "PHINEAS AND FERB!"

Ferb got distracted and lost his footing, and nearly fell off the rafters. He managed to grab hold of the side before he fell, but the Regurgitator planned to fix that.

He fired a shot at one of Ferb's hands and missed. Furious, he stepped on Ferb's hand and made Ferb lose his hold.

"Any last words?" the Regurgitator.

"*mumble*" Ferb said.

"What?"

"*mumble*"

"Speak up!"

Ferb motioned him to lower his head so he could whisper something. He lowered his head to hear.

"Now what was-?"

"Nobody threatens my family." he said as he punched the Regurgitator. The Regurgitator was enraged and picked up Ferb.

"I'm going to enjoy this." he growled. Then he let go and Ferb fell.

"NOOOOOO!" yelled Phineas.

Ferb fell silently, not bothering to scream in fear. He just looked at the glass that he was about to hit and closed his eyes and tried to spend his last moments thinking of something to lessen the pain: Vanessa. He knew this would hurt, but if this was the end, he wanted to spend it looking at the most beautiful thing he loved.

The Regurgitator was expecting a splat, but instead, he saw something else: a goth girl catching Ferb mid air.

Vanessa leaped over the glass and caught Ferb mid jump and landed safely on the other side. Ferb was expecting darkness. But he heard only one thing.

"Ferb?"

He opened his eyes and saw Vanessa looking at him.

"Am I dreaming?" he said.

"You wish." she said as she placed him down.

"WHAT? NO!" he said raising his hands in anger. Then he realized something: Perry wasn't in his hand. He turned and saw Phineas holding Perry with a sly look on his face.

"Bye bye." said Phineas.

The Regurgitator fired at Phineas, but he dodged and grabbed hold of sandbag. The ray gun zapped the rope next to it and he watched as Phineas and Perry were gently lowered as they rode the sandbag down.

As they reached the bottom, Phineas jumped off and rejoined with his brother. Isabella and the other joined Phineas and welcomed him with a hug.

"Nice job distracting him Ferb. Though in retrospect, in was probably a bit risky." said Phineas.

"A BIT? You guys nearly killed yourself! Phineas and Ferb, you guys are so-" yelled Candace.

"Hang on a sec. Did she say "Phineas and Ferb"?" asked Lionel from Tiny Cowboys.

The Bettys, Tiny Cowboy, and Love Handel rushed over when they heard that.

"Yes, that's us." said Phineas.

"As in "Phineas and the Ferbtones"?" asked Crash from the Bettys.

"Yep, that's us."

"*Gasp*"

Then, they all bow to them.

"We're not worthy, we're not worthy." said the Tiny Cowboy members.

"Uh, what's going on?" asked Candace.

"Everyone loves Phineas and The Ferb-tones. Even we idolize their one-hit wonder." said Crash.

"We have to jam some time." said Adrian.

"Sure, but maybe we should deal with the green guy first." Buford reminded.

Meanwhile, the Regurgitator was climbing down the ladder grumbling under his breath. As he climbed down, he heard a "whir" sound. He turned around and saw that he was behind the giant amp. Down below, Candace had turned it to 11 and plugged in a guitar.

"Nobody tries to kill my boyfriend and brothers." she said. She raised a pick and strummed a chord.

BOOM!

With one note, the Regurgitator was sent flying into the air.

"You can't stop the REGURGITATOOOOOOR!" he screamed.

"Looks like the Regurgitator just got thrown up-wards." joked Candace.

"..."

"Really?" Buford said.

"Well you guys think of one."

"The Regurgitator personally made me sick." said Ferb.

HA AH AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA AH HA!

"Everyone's a critic." said Candace.

"Uh, Phineas." said Danny. "The guys and I talked it over and we've decided to take your teaching offer."

"Really, that's great. What changed your mind?" asked Phineas.

"Your sister's awful guitar playing. Sounds like you guys are desperate."

"I'm standing right here." said Candace.

"...Anyway, when can we jam?" asked Crash.

"Yeah, maybe at our next concert or something." offered Adrian.

As Candace heard this, she smiled wickedly and thought of a bust-worthy plan.

"Oh guys. I have an idea. Why don't you perform with both of them on Sunday. At a huge fair, with musicians, celebrities, freaks, some of your inventions, food, rides that you can make, and etc." she said faking interest.

"Hey, that sounds like a great idea. We can use the money to get the school's budget back." said Phineas.

"Sounds like we got a plan." said Ferb.

"Not to ruin the moment, but can you guys give me a ride back into town?" Vanessa asked.

Back at OWCA, Carl was checking up on Major Monogram.

"Si-sir? You haven't ordered anything in the past few days and the other agents are starting to worry." said Carl.

"Carl, I'm fine. I've been... thinking and I've come to a decision that I don't like." said Major Monogram.

"You're giving up the hunt for Agent P?"

"NO! I've... I've decided to bring in the Big Three."

"The Big Three, sir?"

"Yes Carl, the Big 3. These are the most powerful agents on Earth. One of them is an agent that is ruthless and straight forward. He waits for no one, not even a villain's back story, and does the job one way or another. The other is a man of finesse and fighting. He has several weapons and gadgets that would shock even you. He left us because he preferred not to work with animals."

"Wow, they sound dangerous, sir. Why didn't you do this before?"

"Because the last agent is the most dangerous and is the final key that makes the team unstoppable, but I was hesitated to use him. The last agent is an Agent that's gone rouge. We managed to capture him, but he's too strong to wipe his memory, so our only hope is to keep him caged deep in the OWCA headquarters. He's evil, manipulative, but can beat Agent P in a fight. With these three, we may be able to finally get Agent P."

"Well, here's hoping that they succeed."

"... Yes, but I have faith they can stop him, what I worry is can they stop?"

End of Ch.8

Oooooh, suspenseful. Who are the Big Three? Well, they're all characters that have been on the show, you just have to read the clues. Will Candace succeed in her plan to bust the boys? Can Perry stop the Big Three? Find out in **Ch.**** 9: Perry's Last Stand.** PS2wizard out, peace!


	7. Battle of the Bands

I don't own Phineas and Ferb, but the song I made was my idea.

Ch. 9 Perry's Last Stand

It was Friday morning and Candace was on the phone with Stacy as she lay in bed.

"C'mon Stacy, I said I was sorry." said Candace.

"Yeah, but you still can't keep secrets from me." said Stacy.

"I don't."

"Oh yeah? You knew about a sea monster and you have a sleep over with another girl. A goth one, no less." Candace couldn't deny the last one. They did let Vanessa spend the night at her house, because Ferb highly recommended it.

"Look, I barely know her. I'm reeeaaally sorry; I won't keep any more secrets from you."

"... Fine. Just don't hide anything from me."

"Okay. Oh and speaking of hide, do you think you could watch Perry."

"... Okay, I'm hanging up now."

"NO NO NO NO NO! I need you to watch him while I everything ready for the Big Bust. And I can't have Phineas' pretend super villains trying to interrupt me."

"Ugh, fine, but I'm only doing this so your brothers can get the school running again."

"Thanks."

"*Groan*"

While Candace left to drop Perry off at Stacy's, Phineas was putting Phase Two in motion. The day earlier, he told everyone, including Jeremy, to call everyone they knew that was famous, talented, or would get people to come to the fair on Sunday.

(Music Montage)

Beep beep boop beep beep beep boop

**Male Singer:**_ If you're ever in a situation_

_Or just dealing with some frustration_

_Dial the numbers here_

_And call a peer_

_Baby who ya gonna call_

_Call, Call_

_Baby who ya gonna call_

_Call, call._

_You could be on a big Game Show_

_Or just in traffic because of snow_

_Now don't go into denial_

_But before you dial_

_Baby who ya gonna call_

_Call, Call_

_Baby who ya gonna call_

_Call, call._

_Now Phineas here_

_and Ferb as Well_

_Need to call up their friends_

_So they'll pick up their cell_

_The only thing now_

_Isn't if their call is missed_

_What we're going to find out now is_

_Who's on their calling list._

**Phineas: **_Clive Addison_

**Candace: **_Glenda Wilkins_

_Buck Buckerson_

**Baljeet:**_ Jeff McGarland!_

**Jeremy: **_My uncle Joe_

**Isabella: **_Pinhead Pierre_

**Phineas: **_Marty the Rabbit Boy _

_And his Musical Blender!_

**Candace: **_For some strange reason_

_I have the number a guy named Fred_

_A Contractor by the name of Harry_

_And the Giant Floating Baby Head?_

**Male Singer:**_ So whether they're home_

_Or at the mall_

_They call everyone know_

_Be they big or small_

_The question still remains_

_Baby who ya gonna call_

_Call, Call_

_Baby who ya gonna call_

_Call, call._

_Baby who ya gonna call!_

_*End Song*._

By now, it was 1:14 in the afternoon, and so far, no villain had tried to kidnap Perry. Perry was in Stacy's house and was taking a nap when there was a knock at the door. Stacy went to the door. When she got there, she met face to face with a tall, neatly dressed man with a briefcase, with a limo parked behind him.

"Hello, my name is... Bob." he said in a British accent. "We're looking for a mad platypus, have you seen any?"

"Why yes, yes I- wait, why do you need a platypus?" Stacy asked suspiciously.

"...Why do you want to know?"

"Because earlier this week I let three other strangers come into my house to look for a mad platypus and ended up stealing my mom's jewelry. Then again, they never said they were looking for a platypus and I just assumed, but any way why do you need him?"

"Um, uh, he has Platypus rabies?"

"... Okay come on in." she said innocently.

The British man came in and found Perry fast asleep on the couch. He threw his brief case and it instantly turned into a steel cage and trapped Perry. Perry awoke with a start and looked at the man. He instantly remembered him from earlier in the summer as Agent Double O 0.

"Well, we meet again Agent P." he said slyly.

"HEY WAIT A SECOND! No one with a British accent would call themself Bob. They'd call themself Robert." realized Stacy. Seeing his cover blown, the British man dashed to the door. Stacy kicked the cage out of his hand and landed outside. The door opened and Perry crawled out.

"RUN PERRY!" yelled Stacy.

Perry walked off and when he was far enough from Stacy, went into spy mode and ran.

Double O 0 turned his wrist communicator on and said "Attention, Agent P is on the loose. Get him now."

"Who are you talking too? Stacy asked.

Double O 0 shoved Stacy out of the way and jumped into his limo and drove off.

"Jerk. Wait, what he talking about Perry?" she said. She felt something missing. SHe touched her ear and noticed her earring was missing.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" she shouted.

Perry had snuck into a backyard with a swimming pool. Perry thought he was clear when-

*SHINK*

Perry stopped as a pool skimmer blocked his path while something else sharp poked his back.

He looked and saw that the pool skimmer was being held by Peter the Panda and the person behind him was Dennis the Rabbit, who poked him with the tip of a carrot which he proceeded to chew on. Perry was surprised that his least favorite agents were working together to stop him.

Thinking quickly, Perry rolled under the skimmer and kicked it so that Dennis got whacked in the nose. Perry saw a inflatable raft and inner tube floating in the pool behind him so he back flipped and landed perfectly on the raft.

Peter still had the skimmer and swatted at Perry. He easily ducked and avoided the swings. The next swing, Perry stopped the skimmer with his foot and pressed down so that the handle comically whacked Peter and skimmer landed in the pool.

Furious, Peter jumped on the raft with Perry and started attacking him with punches and kicks. Peter strikes a punch but Perry quickly ducks and delivers swipe kick, but Peter quickly jumped over it.

After wiping his nose of some blood, Dennis jumped onto the raft next to Peter, and pulled out a ray gun. Both Peter and Perry were shocked that he had one in the first place.

Peter tried to grab the ray gun, but Dennis resisted. As the two struggled, Perry rolled his eyes and whacked them with his beaver tail.

WHACK!

The two went flying and landed in a inner tube, trapping them both. Perry knew since they weren't semi-aquatic like him, they couldn't try to break free.

Perry ran out of the yard and proceeded to cross the street.

BEEP BEEP!

Perry looked and saw a limo head for him. Perry quickly leaped onto the top of the limo and balanced himself. He saw the moon roof and Agent Double O 0 popped out

"I should have known those two would let me down. Now it's just you and me." he said.

Perry pointed to the wheel, wondering who was driving.

"Oh don't worry, it's on auto pilot. Now, where were we?"

Perry surprised him with an uppercut. Double O 0 started kicking at Perry. Perry managed to slide under him and kick him in his back. He quickly turned around and started punching at him. Perry blocked his attacks, but he was having a hard time keeping up.

BOING BOING!

The two looked and saw something bouncing after their moving car. Perry could see it was Peter and Dennis, still trapped inside it. The inner tube continued bouncing until it bounced onto the top of the car. Dennis used a needle and it popped like a balloon, leaving Perry outnumbered three to one.

"I think it's time we ended this." said Double O 0. He reached into his pocket and pulled out... A PEN!

SLAP!

The was the sound of three animals face palming themselves.

"Oh don't look at me like that. It may look like a pen, but it's also ... A PENCIL!"

SLAP!

"Yes good for writing, undoing spelling errors, and distracting the enemy into a false sense of security with face palms." He pressed a button and a glob of ink drenched Perry. He tried to wipe it off, but he could barely move. "Yes, fascinating formula don't you think? Our scientists have been working on a formula that combines the stickyness of tar, bubblegum, and maple syrup into a sticky compound that only dissolves in water. But enough about that, time to bring back to-"

SCREEECH!

The car stopped suddenly at a red light, sending the three agents flying off. Perry couldn't help but smile a little.

Nearby, Stacy was on her roller skates trying to find Perry.

"Perry! Where are you? Well that didn't work, better try reverse psychology. Perry, don't come out wherever you are."

SMASH!

At that moment, Double O 0, Dennis, and Peter landed on Stacy.

"Reverse psychology hurts." moaned Stacy.

Perry noticed his tail was free and he saw the needle Dennis used. He hit it with his tail and the needle fell into the drivers seat, gently tapping the wheel, just as the light turned green. The car automatically went forward and the nudged wheel went left, right into the nearby car wash.

In a matter of seconds, Perry (and the limo) were clean and sparkling. He waved at Double O 0 as the car drove off.

As the four tried to get up, Double O 0 grumbled, "That is one crafty platypus."

Just then, a giant net was cast on them and they were all pulled into a truck that quickly drove off.

Perry watched as the truck drove off, worrying about what would happen to the captives, including Stacy. From inside, the captives wondered where they were.

"Ugh, what's going on?" Stacy asked.

A window opened up letting the driver be seen.

"Oh don't worry, you'll see. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA AH AH HA!" laughed Rodney.

End of Ch.9

I'm sorry this is really short, but I'm going to make it up to you. I'll add the next chapter tonight (Or tomorrow at least), and it'll be funny. So, with this day over, only Saturday and Sunday are left before Phineas and Ferb can save the school and Doof starts his invasion. Get ready for CH. 10: The Suspense is _Building_


	8. Perry's Last Stand

I don't own Phineas and Ferb. (However, I am getting married again, Mother. Love that joke from "Bullseye" I don't know why though.)

Ch. 10: The Suspense is _Building_

That Saturday morning, Phineas and Ferb brought all the teachers they recruited and showed them the school that they were going to be working at.

"Well it's... rustic." said Grandpa Flynn.

Phineas knew his Grandpa was trying to be nice, but even he had to admit the school looked... bad (and that's a compliment. To describe it, I would have to change the rating on this story to M+. Just, just take my word for it.)

"Hmmm, I guess it could some fixing up." said Phineas. "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today."

"I'll call the construction workers." said Ferb.

"Right. Now let's get to re-ferb-ishing." joked Phineas.

"... Hey, where's Perry?"

Perry was sleeping under the tree, or more like trying to sleep. He couldn't sleep because he was still thinking about Stacy and the other agents being kidnapped. He had to find some way to fix this and save them. Some how.

"BARK!"

Perry looked up and saw Pinky staring at him with his fedora on. Perry got into Agent mode, but Pinky raised his hand to signal him to stop and just gave him a device that resembled an old game boy with a video on it and a note. Pinky just nodded and ran back to Isabella's. Perry read the note and it said "Dear Agent P, this message was sent to OWCA last night. I'm pretty sure it's for you."

Perry was skeptic, but he trusted Pinky. He picked up it up and as soon as it started, Dr. Doofenshmirtz appeared.

"Attention Perry the Platypus, it's me. I know I said if I saw you, I'd destroy you, and I'm sure you've guessed that when I sent all those bad guys from my new L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. members after you. And those weren't all of them. Anyway, as you can see I've got some hostages here, see, see?"

The picture changed and showed Stacy, Peter the Panda, and Double O-O, who was in his underwear.

"See, check it out. Who's bad now? HAH! Anyway, all I ask is that you give me Perry in return and he tells me where his lair is. Huh, that seems fair right? Just send him over, whenever you want. No pressure. I mean, sure we'll feed them to something. I don't know, maybe a crocodile or a Goozim. See ya soon. Oh, and just to be clear, I am not hoping you come. I only want you here to so I can get to your secret lair. Bye."

The video ended and Perry was left with a lot to think about.

1 hour later...

Back at...

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporateeeed!_

The other scientists and villain were planning their attack for tomorrow, while Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Norm were hiding in Vanessa's room.

"Ugh, I'm starting to miss the old days." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"With Perry?" asked Norm.

"No, when the apartment was empty with just me, Vanessa, you..."

"You miss her don't you?"

"WHAT! No, I don't miss here. From what I've heard, she's gone to the good side. I'm more ashamed of her. I mean look at all this stuff. Look, eye liner, boots, a Mary McGuffin doll, a-

Dr. Doofenshmirtz stopped when he looked at the doll. He still remembered the day Vanessa asked him for it.

_"Daddy, daddy, can you get me this?" asked Vanessa._

_"A doll? I don't know. It doesn't sound evil." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz._

_"Please Daddy? If you do this, you'll be the world's greatest dad."_

_"Well, alright. If it makes you happy, I'll get it for you. Even if it takes me years to find it."_

_"Thanks dad, I love you- love you-love you-"_

"Norm! Stop playing those recordings!" yelled Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Norm obeyed and stopped the recording of Heinz and Vanessa when she asked him for the doll. "Why do you have that?"

"My old head recorded a lot of stuff you said so he could laugh at them and use them against you. He even has a recording of you yelling.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"Huh. Yeah, well, I'm still mad at her!" he said as a tear fell down his eye.

"You miss her?" asked Norm.

"No, I don't miss my no good, traitorous, goody two-shoes, back stabbing, innocent, bright eyed, cute as a button, little pumpkin, baby girl." he said as he teared up some more. Norm just rolled his eyes.

DING DONG!

"Oooooh that must be Perry. BATTLESTATIONS!" yelled Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

With that, every villain in the apartment armed themselves, with deadly powerful weapons ready to attack.

"Alright, get ready. Perry will probably try to free the prisoners, so get ready to fire when he attacks." warned Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Heinz opened the door and Perry stood there apathetically. He just sighed and walked through the villains as they followed him with their guns pointed at him as he literally walked into the nearby cage and closed it behind him.

"Huh, you're just giving up. Why?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Perry pointed to the captives.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about them."

"How could you forget? YOU STRIPPED ME OF EVERYTHING BUT MY UNDERWEAR!" yelled Double O-O.

"You can't fool me. I've seen the movies, you spies have gadgets everywhere. Better safe than sorry. Just be lucky that I left your underwear on."

"You took pictures of me and put them on the internet."

"Hey, you chose to wear those, not me"

Perry had to agree, Double O-O did look silly in boxers with a combination of rainbows, hearts, fairies, bunnies, and kittens.

Perry realized that Dennis was missing, so Perry made Bunny ears and pointed to the other agents.

"What? Oh the bunny, yeah I freed him. Turns out he's a rouge agent who was being paid in carrots. I offered him twice as much and offered to destroy OWCA if he joined." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Perry looked and he did see Dennis along with the other villains smiling evilly.

"Now that that's out of the way, you're going to tell me where your secret lair is." Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Perry shook his head.

"What? Come on, you gave yourself up fair and square, so tell me where your hideout is."

He shook his head again.

"Tell me where it is."

He shook his head.

"Tell me."

He shook his head.

3 hours later…

"Tell me."

He shook his head.

"Tell me."

He shook his head.

"Tell me."

While they argued, Stacy was chatting with Double O-O.

"Sooo, you're name is "OOO"?" Stacy asked.

"For the 27th time, they're ZEROES!" said Double O-O.

"Then why don't you call yourself "Double Zero Zero"? It sounds easier."

"Tell me!" yelled Doofenshmirtz to Perry.

"Oh for pete's sake, he can't talk!"

"HUH? OH yeah, I forgot. Well, in that case, you're just going to show me the way."

So with that, Heinz took the caged Perry and made him his personal GPS. Perry was hesitant, but there were hostages. Besides, he got a kick out of misleading Heinz and tricking him into going into drive-thrus. Eventually, Heinz did find the Flynn-Fletcher house. AS they got out, Heinz couldn't help but admire it.

"Wow. You live here? Nice place." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Perry pointed to the backyard.

"Oh, really? Back there? Alright then." said Heinz.

Carrying the cage, Perry led Heinz to the side of the house. He knocked rhythmically to his theme song. A voice box appeared and said, "Password".

"Wow, you really went all out. Now I can probably guess the password. Okay, how about "Perry Rules"?"

BEEP!

"No, alright um "Doofalicious"?"

BEEP!

"Doof Rocks"?"

BEEP!

3 hours later...

"*Pant* "Cu-cumber"?"

BEEP!

"*Pant* I give up." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Perry stuck his head to the voice box and said "Grgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgr."

DING!

"Your password is your chatter? Why would you- Oh that's right, you can't talk. Yeah, that slipped my mind." Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Perry was snickering to himself at Heinz's stupidity.

Just then a little elevator opened up for the two of them.

"HA HA HA YES! I did it. Now to go into your lair and- wait a minute. How do I know you didn't put up traps in their or something. You go first. Wait what if there aren't any traps and when I let you down there, you'll make something that'll destroy me. Nice try, but I'll go first. Or maybe you're trying trick me. Very clever, but you can't fool me, you'll go first. No wait, I'll go first. No no, you go first. Wait, I'll go first. You go first. I go first. You go first. I go first. Rabbit Season. Duck Season. WAIT! I've got it. We'll go at the same time." Suggested Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Perry shook his hands as a way of saying "No way".

"AHA! I can see by your fear that I'm right. Alright, into the elevator, Perry the Platypus."

First, Heinz shoved the cage into the small elevator, and then he rolled up almost into a ball and tried to squeeze his way in. Somehow, he managed to get in, with very little room. He pushed the tiny button and the elevator went down.

"HAHA! Yes! Things are finally coming up for me. Oh look a tiny plaque. What does it say? "Warning: DO not exceed 18-"

SNAP!

"-0 pounds!" he yelled as the elevator dropped to the bottom.

"Not one word, Perry the Platypus." groaned Heinz, as Perry sat unharmed in his cage. Doofenshmirtz forced the tiny doors open and crawled out of the elevator. He pulled Perry out and instantly, the light came on and Perry's lair flooded with lights.

"Wow. This is an awesome lair. I mean, it's okay, but mine's better though. WHOA!"

Suddenly, Heinz tripped on something. Perry would have chuckled a little, but he was frozen in terror at what Dr. Doofenshmirtz had tripped on.

"Ow, don't you clean this place up?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said. He looked down and saw that he tripped on Perry's fedora.

"Oooh, your itty bitty hat. I'm gonna hold onto this. Now, to hack into your mainframe." He said evilly as he put the hat on. He turned the computer on and waited for it to load. "I can see why you guys wear these, they're very comfortable. I feel like a detective or something. Oh, and just to remind you, I still haven't forgiven you. I have something special in mind for you and your owners, Phineas and Ferb." As he said that, a scanner from the computer scanned the fedora and the computer welcomed him. "SCORE!"

Perry didn't know what to be more afraid of: Doofenshmirtz with all of OWCA's secrets in front of him, or the fact that he was going to hurt his owners. Perry tried harder to break free and stop Heinz, but it was too late.

"Ooooh, what do we have here. "Perry's Secret Files". That sounds secret-y." Heinz said eagerly.

*Click*

"Alright, what do we have here? Junk, boring, boring, junk, boring junk, junk of boring, boring junk, file of sweet, memorable happy photos with owners in the 2nd Dimension, junk, oooh, what's this?

*Click*

"Holy –Inators! I don't believe it. This is it. The one thing I've been looking for. Hee hee ha ha ha ha! And to think it was right in front of me all along. I can destroy OWCA with this, or take over the Tri-State Area. No, with this, I won't be able to destroy OWCA or take over the Tri-State Area, I'll also be able to take OVER THE WORLD! Perry was beyond scared. His worse fears have been met. Dr. Doofenshmirtz had found the greatest weapon Perry had and was about to use it on the Tri-State Area. What made this different from his other schemes was that this time, Perry was trapped and no one could stop him

"HA HA AH AH AH HA HA AH HA HA HA HA AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Oh by the way, how do we get out? Meh, I'll figure it out later, I'm too happy. HA HA HA AH HA HA HA HA HA HA AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAA!"

End of Ch. 10

That's right, the unthinkable has happened: Heinz Doofenshmirtz has found the most powerful weapon in OWCA and is about to unleash it! Can Phineas and Ferb survive the wrath of Dr. Doofenshmirtz, L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s new weapons, and OWCA's greatest weapon? Find out right after Ch. 11: Final Preparations.


	9. The Suspense is Building

I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

Ch. 11: Final Preparations

Phineas and Ferb woke up early the next morning. It was Sunday morning, Phineas and Ferb were wide awake ready than they have ever been. Today was the last day for them to save the school and prevent the move.

"Alright Ferb, let's go check out the school." said Phineas.

Ferb nodded in agreement. After having a quick breakfast, they rode their bikes over to the school. They reached the school at 9:00 A.M.

"Hey Phineas." said Rob the Delivery Man

"Hey Rob." said Phineas.

"I got your giant stage here."

"Say no more." Phineas took the clipboard as signed it as a truck hauled a giant stage out in front of Phineas

"*Sigh* I'm going to miss this. Ordering stuff, signing for stuff, saying that we are too young." said Phineas.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss this as well. Well, I better make sure everything is alright in the back." said Rob. He climbed onto the stage and walked past the drapes.

"Okay, Ferb. Let's start setting things up.

Montaaaage!

So, throughout the day, everyone helped set up for the big event. Tents were set up, booths were constructed, Baljeet's Improved Portal to Anywhere, the pirate ship was moved, the amps were tested, all the stars were brought to their booths, flyers were dispersed throughout Danville, ads were run on TV, and Phineas and Ferb were feeling good about it. Too good.

It was 4:00 P.M., and Major Monogram was still waiting for some word on the missing agents. Everyone was trying to locate them, but no sign could be found. Carl was running past the other animal agent trying to get a message to Major Monogram.

"Major Monogram, MAJOR MONOGRAM!" he shouted.

"What is it Carl? We're dealing with an important matter." said Major Monogram.

"But sir, Agent P's-."

"Of course he's gone Carl, he's rouge."

"But sir-"

"Carl, this is not the time."

"Sir-"

"Can't you wait?"

"NO, AGENT P JUST HELPED DOOFENSHMIRTZ BREAK INTO HIS LAIR!". Everyone froze and stared at the unpaid intern.

"There's no need to yell."

"Sir, this is important. Yesterday, I got footage of the Flynn-Fletcher house from one of our agents and apparently Doofenshmirtz had trapped Perry and forced him to reveal his lair."

"Are you telling me that that madman has our secrets. ALL AGENTS! I WANT DOOFENSHMIRTZ FOUND AND-"

BOOOOM!

Major Monogram was interrupted as a huge hole was blown in the wall with Mitch on the other side with Dennis.

"Actually, your new commands are to get into your new pens and prepare to be poached." Mitch said twirling his moustache.

As the agents prepared to fight, Mitch snapped his finger and tens of hundreds of tiny robots flew into the building, aiming at the agents. Then, they started to double in size, look more fierce, activate missile launchers, and spikes on their heads.

"And know, destroy them and take the survivors to the ship."

Carl tried to make a run for the exit, but was blocked.

"*Gasp* Agent P? And Agent P? And Agent P!"

With those words, the battle started.

Back at-

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporateeed_

The villains had armed themselves and left for the school. While Peter and Double O-O were still tied to their Stacy was upgraded from being tied up to a chair to being locked in Vanessa's room. For the past few hours, Stacy had been banging on the door and yelling for help.

"HELP! I REALLY NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM! PLEEEEASE LET ME OUT!" she begged. It was bad enough she was kidnapped and had her cell phone taken, but no bathroom breaks was crossing the line. "Oh man, I'd do anything to get out of this room. I'd even date the nerdiest teen in town."

"Hello! I'm Norm." said Norm as he opened the door.

"Oh thank goodness. Wait, aren't you a bad guy?"

"My creator is, but I miss the good old days, when there was only one dad, and only one me. If you can stop my dad, you can go-"

Norm stopped when he realized that Stacy left a few seconds ago to find the bathroom. After that, she left the building and ran for the school, so she could warn Candace.

The sun had set and the fair had officially started. Phineas and Ferb greeted everyone at the entrance.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, The Super Awesome Last Day Of Summer Save the School Fun Fair. Have fun, and in a few moments, Ferb and I will be giving a tour of the new and improved super school." said Phineas.

People crowded into the fair grounds as The Bettys started playing on stage. Buford, Isabella, Vanessa, Baljeet, and Candace stayed to say hi to the guys.

"Wow guys. You guys did an awesome job." commented Isabella.

"Yes, now people can see how much fun school is." said Baljeet.

"HAH!" laughed Buford.

"I gotta say, I'm impressed." said Vanessa. Ferb heart skipped a beat when she said that.

"What do you think Candace?" asked Phineas.

"Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee heeee hee hee." laughed Candace. She wasn't listening because she was too happy. This fair was huge, the school was amazing, she knew she had the boys this time.

"Okay, want a private tour?"

"YES!" said Candace quickly.

"Alright." said Phineas. Phineas started the tour and showed them around. "Alright, as you can see we got the huge stage where the bands are playing and where we'll announce our school mascot. We got the pirate ship over there, don't worry Grandpa unloaded them and hid the ammo. Next we have the Flawless Girl booth, next to the P.P. Otter Freakshow."

"Why did you they do that?" Candace asked.

"We figured it would be good for business. People see his freaks, and then they buy my products to look better. I tell people they're not good enough, they go see his freaks." explained Blanca Dishon.

"Ooookay. Next, we have Ride and Roll, where people can rollerskate with Grandma Flynn or ride with Grandpa Fletcher in the Holy Mackerel. Thanks again for helping Grandma."

"Anytime. Thanks again for making me skating instructor."

"No you aren't I am." Everyone turned to see Jeremy smile nervously as his Grandma Hildegard glared at Phineas' Grandma.

"What are you doing here?" Grandma Flynn asked angrily.

"Jeremy asked me to help." said Grandma Hildegard.

"Well Candace asked me to do this." said Grandma Flynn.

"Uh oh." the two teens said.

As the grandmas argued, Phineas suggested, "Maybe we should move on."

"Agreed." everyone else said.

"Right this way. Next we have Baljeet's Teleporter. Currently, we have it in looking glass mode. It shows the areas, but doesn't allow anyone in. We thought it would be better not having it working yet so kids don't get stuck on Madagascar or something."

"Oh look, there's Mr. McGillicuddy." said Baljeet.

"And there's Lulu." said Candace.

The two were standing together with big smiles on their faces.

"Baljeet, your teleporter is fantastic! I already showed it to my superiors, and they love it." said Mr. McGillicuddy.

"Candace, the studio loves the fair! They're broadcasting this all over Danville." said Lulu.

"Really?" Candace and Baljeet said at the same time. "So you two are becoming teachers?"

"Yes, yes we are." the two said at the exact same time.

"Awesome." said Phineas. Next we got the Monster Truck driver over here."

"Hey Candace!"

Candace looked up and saw Bucky Buckerson was sticking his head out the window.

"Hey Bucky." replied Candace.

"You gonna be behind the wheels again soon?"

"Probably not."

"Darn."

"Moving on." said Phineas. "Next we have the star plaza with celebrities such as Clive Addison, Jeff McGarland, and Vance Ward."

"How did you get them?" Buford asked.

"We told them it was a Publicity Stunt. Next we have the Fireside Girl Booth, our ATV that we're selling, a snack shack where we're selling moon ice cream and lemonade."

"LEMONADE!" yelled the overly energetic lemonade lover.

"And that's basically it. If I forget anything, let me know. Alright Ferb, I think it's time to start the tour."

"Show time." Ferb added.

The Bettys just finished their performance and Phineas and Ferb got up on stage.

"Hey guys, hope you're having a great time. We're about to start the tour of our new super school, so just line up at the door and try not to make too much trouble." Phineas said.

All the teachers, adults, and kids lined up to get a look inside their new, three story school. Phineas and Ferb scooted to the front and opened the doors.

"Welcome back everyone." said Phineas as everyone looked at the gleaming, clean hallways, with sparkling lockers, and temperature monitored water fountains. "As you can see, the halls are still the same and the grades are on different floor: 1-5 is on the first floor, 6-8 on the second, and 9-12 on the third floor. I think you'll be very impressed with the classes."

The classrooms were spotless. Each desk had a reclinable seat, the chalkboard was computerized, and there was a projector that beamed at the ceiling so kids could see the lesson while stretching back, and that was just the English class. The libraries were stocked with every kind of book imaginable, the cafeteria looked like a fancy diner, the gym looked like the Olympics were set up, instead of elevators there were trampolines, the music room had 3 of every instrument with a wide range of music sheets, the playground looked like a Chucky Cheese Playground, and the science labs not only had Bunsen burners and microscopes, they had bacteria cells, computers, rare elements, and a nuclear generator (That was off).

"You boys have really outdone yourselves." said Grandpa Fletcher.

"Oh that's nothing, wait til you see the Teacher's Lounge." said Phineas.

He opened the door and within seconds the adults' eyes filled with tears of joy.

"It's... it's so beautiful." wept Bobbi.

"There are no words to describe it." said Professor Eforp.

"Okay!" said Bob.

"Well, one word I guess. And maybe, wow"

The teachers lounge had massage chairs, a flat screen TV, a drink dispenser that had every non-alcoholic drink, there was a Jacuzzi, a buffet table, and a sauna.

"Yeah, we figured teachers can get stressed out, so we had this done." said Phineas.

"I should have become a teacher years ago." said Aunt Tiana.

"Yep, it's all your tomorrow. Take as much time as you need to look at it."

It was 7:54 P.M. and Phineas and Ferb were about to announce the new school mascot, but there was just one problem.

"Where's Perry?" asked Phineas. Ferb just shrugged. "Well we need to find him soon or-" Phineas heard something from his earpiece. "What's that, he's in the back? That's great. *Beep* Okay, Ferb, let's introduce Perry."

As Phineas and Ferb got on stage, Candace was trying to get her mom to the fair. She used her cell phone to try and call them, but they wouldn't answer. She tried calling Stacy to see if she could tell her Mom, but Stacy wouldn't answer either. Candace was starting to get worried.

Phineas spoke into the microphone and said "Alright, it's time to announce the new school mascot."

"Is it Biff?" Buford asked.

"No Buford." answered Phineas.

"Is it Pinky?" asked Isabella.

"Sorry Isabella, but no."

"Is it Klimpaloon?" Buford asked again.

"Buford, Klimpaloon isn't even here."

"Nang Nang nang nang nang nang nang nang nang nang." said Klimpaloon as he walked onto the stage.

"Oh, I guess you are here. Sorry, but it's not you."

"Naaaang." he moaned.

"Maybe it's best if I show you."

With that, the curtains behind him parted and everyone saw what was on stage.

"Our mascot is a platypus or a pharmacist?" someone in the audience asked

"Oh I get it, the pharmacist with the platypus is a metaphor for how we need to stop experimenting on animals." said the guy who thinks everything is a metaphor.

"Pharmacist?" Phineas asked. He turned around and saw to his shock that Perry was trapped in a cage with electric bars being held by a guy who looked like a pharmacist.

"Dun Dun Dun." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

End of Ch. 11.

That's right, it's finally here. The invasion ins beginning. Prepare yourself as memories are returned, secrets revealed, and drama like no other in Ch. 12: The Battle for Summer.


	10. Final Preparations

I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

Ch. 11: Final Preparations

Phineas and Ferb woke up early the next morning. It was Sunday morning, Phineas and Ferb were wide awake ready than they have ever been. Today was the last day for them to save the school and prevent the move.

"Alright Ferb, let's go check out the school." said Phineas.

Ferb nodded in agreement. After having a quick breakfast, they rode their bikes over to the school. They reached the school at 9:00 A.M.

"Hey Phineas." said Rob the Delivery Man

"Hey Rob." said Phineas.

"I got your giant stage here."

"Say no more." Phineas took the clipboard as signed it as a truck hauled a giant stage out in front of Phineas

"*Sigh* I'm going to miss this. Ordering stuff, signing for stuff, saying that we are too young." said Phineas.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss this as well. Well, I better make sire everything is alright in the back." said Rob. He climbed onto the stage and walked past the drapes.

"Okay, Ferb. Let's start setting things up.

Montaaaage!

So, throughout the day, everyone helped set up for the big event. Tents were set up, booths were constructed, Bajeet's Improved Portal to Anywhere, the pirate ship was moved, the amps were tested, all the stars were brought to their booths, flyers were dispersed throughout Danville, ads were run on TV, and Phineas and Ferb were feeling good about it. Too good.

It was 4:00 P.M., and Major Monogram was still waiting for some word on the missing agents. Everyone wast trying to locate them, but no sign could be found. Carl was running past pther animal agent trying to get a message to Major Monogram.

"Major Monogram, MAJOR MONOGRAM!" he shouted.

"What is it Carl? We're dealing with an important matter." said Major Monogram.

"But sir, Agent P's-."

"Of course he's gone Carl, he's rouge."

"But sir-"

"Carl, this is not the time."

"Sir-"

"Can't you wait?"

"NO, AGENT P JUST HELPED DOOFENSHMIRTZ BREAK INTO HIS LAIR!". Everyone froze and stared at the unpaid intern.

"There's no need to yell."

"SIr, this is important. Yesterday, I got footage of the Flynn-Fletcher houe from one of our agents and apparently Doofenshmirtz had trapped Perry and forced him to reveal his lair."

"Are you telling me that that madman has our secrets. ALL AGENTS! I WANT DOOFENSHMIRTZ FOUND AND-"

BOOOOM!

Major Monogram was interrupted as a huge hole was blown in the wall with Mitch on the other side with Dennis.

"Actually, your new commands are to get into your new pens and prepare to be poached." Mitch said twirling his moustache.

As the agents preared to fight, Mitch snapped his finger and tens of hundreds of tiny robots flew into the building, aiming at the agents. Then, they started to double in size, look more fierce, activate missile launchers, and spikes on their heads.

"And know, destroy them and take the survivors to the ship."

Carl tried to make a run for the exit, but was blocked.

"*Gasp* Agent P? And Agent P? And AGent P!"

With those words, the battle started.

Back at-

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporateeed_

The villains had armed themselves and left for the school. While Peter and Double O-O were still tied to their Stacy was upgraded from being tied up to a chair to being locked in Vanessa's room. For the past few hours, Stacy had been banging on the door and yelling for help.

"HELP! I REALLY NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM! PLEEEEASE LET ME OUT!" she begged. It was bad enough she was kidnapped and had her cell phone taken, but no bathroom breaks was crossing the line. "Oh man, I'd do anything to get out of this room. I'd even date the nerdiest teen in town."

"Hello! I'm Norm." said Norm as he opened the door.

"Oh thank goodness. Wait, aren't you a bad guy?"

"My creator is, but I miss the good old days, when there was only one dad, and only one me. If you can stop my dad, you can go-"

Norm stopped when he realized that Stacy left a few seconds ago to find the bathroom. After that, she left the building and ran for the school, so she could warn Candace.

The sun had set and the fair had officially started. Phineas and Ferb greeted everyone at the entrance.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, The Super Awesome Last Day Of Summer Save the School Fun Fair. Have fun, and in a few moments, Ferb and I will be giving a tour of the new and improved super school." said Phineas.

People crowded into the fair grounds as The Bettys started playing on stage. Buford, Isabella, Vanessa, Baljeet, and Candace stayed to say hi to the guys.

"Wow guys. You guys did an awesome job." commented Isabella.

"Yes, now people can see how much school is." said Baljeet.

"HAH!" laughed Buford.

"I gotta say, I'm impressed." said Vanessa. Ferb heart skipped a beat when she said that.

"What do you think Candace?" asked Phineas.

"Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee heeee hee hee." laughed Candace. She wasn't listening because she was too happy. This fair was huge, the school was amazing, she knew she had the boys this time.

"Okay, want a private tour?"

"YES!" said Candace quickly.

"Alright." said Phineas. Phineas started the tour and showed them around. "Alright, as you can see we got the huge stage where the bands are playing and where we'll announce our school mascot. We got the pirate ship over there, don't worry Grandpa unloaded them and hid the ammo. Next we have the Flawless Girl booth, next to the P.P. Otter Freakshow."

"Why did you they do that?" Candace asked.

"We figured it would be good for business. People see his freaks, and then they buy my products to look better. I tell people they're not good enough, they go see his freaks." explained Blanca Dishon.

"Ooookay. Next, we have Ride and Roll, where people can rollerskate with Grandma Flynn or ride with Grandpa Fletcher in the Holy Mackerel. Thanks again for helping Grandma."

"Anytime. Thanks again for making me skating instructor."

"No you aren't I am." Everyone turned to see Jeremy smile nervously as his Grandma Hildegard glared at Phineas' Grandma.

"What are you doing here?" Grandma Flynn asked angrily.

"Jeremy asked me to help." said Grandma Hildegard.

"Well Candace asked me to do this." said Grandma Flynn.

"Uh oh." the two teens said.

As the grandmas argued, Phineas suggested, "Maybe we should move on."

"Agreed." everyone else said.

"Right this way. Next we have Baljeet's Teleporter. Currently, we have it in looking glass mode. It shows the areas, but doesn't allow anyone in. We thought it would be better not having it working yet so kids don't get stuck on Madagascar or something."

"Oh look, there's Mr McGillicuddy." said Baljeet.

"And there's Lulu." said Candace.

The two were standing together with big smiles on their faces.

"Baljeet, your teleporter is fantastic! I already showed it to my superiors, and they love it." said Mr. McGillicuddy.

"Candace, the studio loves the fair! They're broadcasting this all over Danville." said Lulu.

"Really?" Candace and Baljeet said at the same time. "So you two are becoming teachers?"

"Yes, yes we are." the two said at the exact same time.

"Awesome." said Phineas. Next we got the Monster Truck driver over here."

"Hey Candace!"

Candace looked up and saw Bucky Buckerson was sticking his head out the window.

"Hey Bucky." replied Candace.

"You gonna be behind the wheels again soon?"

"Probably not."

"Darn."

"Moving on." said Phineas. "Next we have the star plaza with celebrities such as Clive Addison, Jeff McGarland, and Vance Ward."

"How did you get them?" Buford asked.

"Told them it was aPublicity Stunt. Next we have the Fireside Girl Booth, our ATV that we're selling, a snack shack where we're selling moon ice cream and lemonade."

"LEMONADE!" yelled the overly energetic lemonade lover.

"And that's basically it. If I forget anything, let me know. Alright Ferb, I think it's time to start the tour."

"Show time." Ferb added.

The Bettys just finished their performance and Phineas and Ferb got up on stage.

"Hey guys, hope you're having a great time. We're about to start the tour of our new super school, so just line up at the door and try not to make too much trouble." Phineas said.

All the teachers, adults, and kids lined up to get a look inside their new, three story school. Phineas and Ferb scooted to the front and opened the doors.

"Welcome back everyone." said Phineas as everyone looked at the gleaming, clean hallways, with sparkling lockers, and temperature monitored water fountains. "As you can see, the halls are still the same and the grades are on different floor: 1-5 is on the first floor, 6-8 on the second, and 9-12 on the third floor. I think you'll be very impressed with the classes."

The classrooms were spotless. Each desk had a reclinable seat, the chalkboard was computerized, and thrit was a projector that beamed at the ceiling so kids could see the lesson while stretching back, and that was just the English class. The libraries were stocked with every kind of book imaginable, the cafeteria looked like a fancy diner, the gym looked like the Olympics were set up, instead of elevators there were trampolines, the music room had 3 of every instrument with a wide range of music sheets, the layground looked like a Chucky CHeese Playground, and the science labs not only had bunsen burners and microscopes, they had bacteria cells,computers, rare elements, and a nuclear generator (That was off).

"You boys have really outdone yourselves." said Grandpa Fletcher.

"Oh that's nothing, wait til you see the Teacher's Lounge." said Phineas.

He opened the door and within seconds the adults eyes filled with tears of joy.

"It's... it's so beautiful." wept Bobbi.

"There are no words to describe it." said Professor Eforp.

"Okay!" said Bob.

"Well, one word I guess. And maybe, wow"

The teachers lounge had massage chairs, a flat screen TV, a drink dispenser that had every non-alcoholic drink, their was a jacuzzi, a buffet table, and a sauna.

"Yeah, we figured teachers can get stressed out, so we had this done." said Phineas.

"I should have become a teacher years ago." said Aunt Tiana.

"Yep, it's all your tomorrow. Take as much time as you need to look at it."

It was 7:54 P.M. and Phineas and Ferb were about to announce the new school mascot, but there was just one problem.

"Where's Perry?" asked Phineas. Ferb just shrugged. "Well we need to fin him soon or-" Phineas heard something from his earpiece. "What's that, he's in the back? That's great. *Beep* Okay, Ferb, let's introduce Perry."

AS Phineas and Ferb got on stage, Candace was trying to get her mom to the fair. She used her cell phone to try and call them ,but they wouldn't answer. She tried calling Stacy to see if she coud tell her Mom, but Stacy wouldn't answer either. Candace was starting to get worried.

Phineas spoke into the microphone and said "Alright, it's time to announce the new school mascot."

"Is it Biff?" Buford asked.

"No Buford." answered Phineas.

"Is it Pinky?" asked Isabella.

"Sorry Isabella, but no."

"Is it Klimpaloon?" Buford asked again.

"Buford, Klimpaloon isn't even here."

"Nang Nang nang nang nang nang nang nang nang nang." said Klimpaloon as he walked onto the stage.

"Oh, I guess you are here. Sorry, but it's not you."

"Naaaang." he moaned.

"Maybe it's best of I show you."

With that, the curtains behind him parted and everyone saw what was on stage.

"Our mascot is a platypus or a pharmacist?" someone in the audience asked

"Oh I get it, the pharmacist with the platypus is a metaphor for how we need to stop experimenting on aniamls." said the guy who thinks everything is a metaphor.

"Pharmacist?" Phineas asked. He turned around and saw to his shock that Perry was trapped in a cage with electric bars being held by a guy who looked like a pharmacist.

"Dun Dun Dun." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

End of Ch. 11.

That's right, it's finally here. The invasion ins beginning. Prepare yourself as memories are returned, secrets revealed, and drama like no other in Ch. 12: The Battle for Summer.


	11. The Battle For Summer

I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

Ch. 11: Final Preparations

Phineas and Ferb woke up early the next morning. It was Sunday morning, Phineas and Ferb were wide awake ready than they have ever been. Today was the last day for them to save the school and prevent the move.

"Alright Ferb, let's go check out the school." said Phineas.

Ferb nodded in agreement. After having a quick breakfast, they rode their bikes over to the school. They reached the school at 9:00 A.M.

"Hey Phineas." said Rob the Delivery Man

"Hey Rob." said Phineas.

"I got your giant stage here."

"Say no more." Phineas took the clipboard as signed it as a truck hauled a giant stage out in front of Phineas

"*Sigh* I'm going to miss this. Ordering stuff, signing for stuff, saying that we are too young." said Phineas.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss this as well. Well, I better make sure everything is alright in the back." said Rob. He climbed onto the stage and walked past the drapes.

"Okay, Ferb. Let's start setting things up.

Montaaaage!

So, throughout the day, everyone helped set up for the big event. Tents were set up, booths were constructed, Baljeet's Improved Portal to Anywhere, the pirate ship was moved, the amps were tested, all the stars were brought to their booths, flyers were dispersed throughout Danville, ads were run on TV, and Phineas and Ferb were feeling good about it. Too good.

It was 4:00 P.M., and Major Monogram was still waiting for some word on the missing agents. Everyone was trying to locate them, but no sign could be found. Carl was running past the other animal agent trying to get a message to Major Monogram.

"Major Monogram, MAJOR MONOGRAM!" he shouted.

"What is it Carl? We're dealing with an important matter." said Major Monogram.

"But sir, Agent P's-."

"Of course he's gone Carl, he's rouge."

"But sir-"

"Carl, this is not the time."

"Sir-"

"Can't you wait?"

"NO, AGENT P JUST HELPED DOOFENSHMIRTZ BREAK INTO HIS LAIR!". Everyone froze and stared at the unpaid intern.

"There's no need to yell."

"Sir, this is important. Yesterday, I got footage of the Flynn-Fletcher house from one of our agents and apparently Doofenshmirtz had trapped Perry and forced him to reveal his lair."

"Are you telling me that that madman has our secrets. ALL AGENTS! I WANT DOOFENSHMIRTZ FOUND AND-"

BOOOOM!

Major Monogram was interrupted as a huge hole was blown in the wall with Mitch on the other side with Dennis.

"Actually, your new commands are to get into your new pens and prepare to be poached." Mitch said twirling his moustache.

As the agents prepared to fight, Mitch snapped his finger and tens of hundreds of tiny robots flew into the building, aiming at the agents. Then, they started to double in size, look more fierce, activate missile launchers, and spikes on their heads.

"And know, destroy them and take the survivors to the ship."

Carl tried to make a run for the exit, but was blocked.

"*Gasp* Agent P? And Agent P? And Agent P!"

With those words, the battle started.

Back at-

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporateeed_

The villains had armed themselves and left for the school. While Peter and Double O-O were still tied to their Stacy was upgraded from being tied up to a chair to being locked in Vanessa's room. For the past few hours, Stacy had been banging on the door and yelling for help.

"HELP! I REALLY NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM! PLEEEEASE LET ME OUT!" she begged. It was bad enough she was kidnapped and had her cell phone taken, but no bathroom breaks was crossing the line. "Oh man, I'd do anything to get out of this room. I'd even date the nerdiest teen in town."

"Hello! I'm Norm." said Norm as he opened the door.

"Oh thank goodness. Wait, aren't you a bad guy?"

"My creator is, but I miss the good old days, when there was only one dad, and only one me. If you can stop my dad, you can go-"

Norm stopped when he realized that Stacy left a few seconds ago to find the bathroom. After that, she left the building and ran for the school, so she could warn Candace.

The sun had set and the fair had officially started. Phineas and Ferb greeted everyone at the entrance.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, The Super Awesome Last Day Of Summer Save the School Fun Fair. Have fun, and in a few moments, Ferb and I will be giving a tour of the new and improved super school." said Phineas.

People crowded into the fair grounds as The Bettys started playing on stage. Buford, Isabella, Vanessa, Baljeet, and Candace stayed to say hi to the guys.

"Wow guys. You guys did an awesome job." commented Isabella.

"Yes, now people can see how much fun school is." said Baljeet.

"HAH!" laughed Buford.

"I gotta say, I'm impressed." said Vanessa. Ferb heart skipped a beat when she said that.

"What do you think Candace?" asked Phineas.

"Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee heeee hee hee." laughed Candace. She wasn't listening because she was too happy. This fair was huge, the school was amazing, she knew she had the boys this time.

"Okay, want a private tour?"

"YES!" said Candace quickly.

"Alright." said Phineas. Phineas started the tour and showed them around. "Alright, as you can see we got the huge stage where the bands are playing and where we'll announce our school mascot. We got the pirate ship over there, don't worry Grandpa unloaded them and hid the ammo. Next we have the Flawless Girl booth, next to the P.P. Otter Freakshow."

"Why did you they do that?" Candace asked.

"We figured it would be good for business. People see his freaks, and then they buy my products to look better. I tell people they're not good enough, they go see his freaks." explained Blanca Dishon.

"Ooookay. Next, we have Ride and Roll, where people can rollerskate with Grandma Flynn or ride with Grandpa Fletcher in the Holy Mackerel. Thanks again for helping Grandma."

"Anytime. Thanks again for making me skating instructor."

"No you aren't I am." Everyone turned to see Jeremy smile nervously as his Grandma Hildegard glared at Phineas' Grandma.

"What are you doing here?" Grandma Flynn asked angrily.

"Jeremy asked me to help." said Grandma Hildegard.

"Well Candace asked me to do this." said Grandma Flynn.

"Uh oh." the two teens said.

As the grandmas argued, Phineas suggested, "Maybe we should move on."

"Agreed." everyone else said.

"Right this way. Next we have Baljeet's Teleporter. Currently, we have it in looking glass mode. It shows the areas, but doesn't allow anyone in. We thought it would be better not having it working yet so kids don't get stuck on Madagascar or something."

"Oh look, there's Mr. McGillicuddy." said Baljeet.

"And there's Lulu." said Candace.

The two were standing together with big smiles on their faces.

"Baljeet, your teleporter is fantastic! I already showed it to my superiors, and they love it." said Mr. McGillicuddy.

"Candace, the studio loves the fair! They're broadcasting this all over Danville." said Lulu.

"Really?" Candace and Baljeet said at the same time. "So you two are becoming teachers?"

"Yes, yes we are." the two said at the exact same time.

"Awesome." said Phineas. Next we got the Monster Truck driver over here."

"Hey Candace!"

Candace looked up and saw Bucky Buckerson was sticking his head out the window.

"Hey Bucky." replied Candace.

"You gonna be behind the wheels again soon?"

"Probably not."

"Darn."

"Moving on." said Phineas. "Next we have the star plaza with celebrities such as Clive Addison, Jeff McGarland, and Vance Ward."

"How did you get them?" Buford asked.

"We told them it was a Publicity Stunt. Next we have the Fireside Girl Booth, our ATV that we're selling, a snack shack where we're selling moon ice cream and lemonade."

"LEMONADE!" yelled the overly energetic lemonade lover.

"And that's basically it. If I forget anything, let me know. Alright Ferb, I think it's time to start the tour."

"Show time." Ferb added.

The Bettys just finished their performance and Phineas and Ferb got up on stage.

"Hey guys, hope you're having a great time. We're about to start the tour of our new super school, so just line up at the door and try not to make too much trouble." Phineas said.

All the teachers, adults, and kids lined up to get a look inside their new, three story school. Phineas and Ferb scooted to the front and opened the doors.

"Welcome back everyone." said Phineas as everyone looked at the gleaming, clean hallways, with sparkling lockers, and temperature monitored water fountains. "As you can see, the halls are still the same and the grades are on different floor: 1-5 is on the first floor, 6-8 on the second, and 9-12 on the third floor. I think you'll be very impressed with the classes."

The classrooms were spotless. Each desk had a reclinable seat, the chalkboard was computerized, and there was a projector that beamed at the ceiling so kids could see the lesson while stretching back, and that was just the English class. The libraries were stocked with every kind of book imaginable, the cafeteria looked like a fancy diner, the gym looked like the Olympics were set up, instead of elevators there were trampolines, the music room had 3 of every instrument with a wide range of music sheets, the playground looked like a Chucky Cheese Playground, and the science labs not only had Bunsen burners and microscopes, they had bacteria cells, computers, rare elements, and a nuclear generator (That was off).

"You boys have really outdone yourselves." said Grandpa Fletcher.

"Oh that's nothing, wait til you see the Teacher's Lounge." said Phineas.

He opened the door and within seconds the adults' eyes filled with tears of joy.

"It's... it's so beautiful." wept Bobbi.

"There are no words to describe it." said Professor Eforp.

"Okay!" said Bob.

"Well, one word I guess. And maybe, wow"

The teachers lounge had massage chairs, a flat screen TV, a drink dispenser that had every non-alcoholic drink, there was a Jacuzzi, a buffet table, and a sauna.

"Yeah, we figured teachers can get stressed out, so we had this done." said Phineas.

"I should have become a teacher years ago." said Aunt Tiana.

"Yep, it's all your tomorrow. Take as much time as you need to look at it."

It was 7:54 P.M. and Phineas and Ferb were about to announce the new school mascot, but there was just one problem.

"Where's Perry?" asked Phineas. Ferb just shrugged. "Well we need to find him soon or-" Phineas heard something from his earpiece. "What's that, he's in the back? That's great. *Beep* Okay, Ferb, let's introduce Perry."

As Phineas and Ferb got on stage, Candace was trying to get her mom to the fair. She used her cell phone to try and call them, but they wouldn't answer. She tried calling Stacy to see if she could tell her Mom, but Stacy wouldn't answer either. Candace was starting to get worried.

Phineas spoke into the microphone and said "Alright, it's time to announce the new school mascot."

"Is it Biff?" Buford asked.

"No Buford." answered Phineas.

"Is it Pinky?" asked Isabella.

"Sorry Isabella, but no."

"Is it Klimpaloon?" Buford asked again.

"Buford, Klimpaloon isn't even here."

"Nang Nang nang nang nang nang nang nang nang nang." said Klimpaloon as he walked onto the stage.

"Oh, I guess you are here. Sorry, but it's not you."

"Naaaang." he moaned.

"Maybe it's best if I show you."

With that, the curtains behind him parted and everyone saw what was on stage.

"Our mascot is a platypus or a pharmacist?" someone in the audience asked

"Oh I get it, the pharmacist with the platypus is a metaphor for how we need to stop experimenting on animals." said the guy who thinks everything is a metaphor.

"Pharmacist?" Phineas asked. He turned around and saw to his shock that Perry was trapped in a cage with electric bars being held by a guy who looked like a pharmacist.

"Dun Dun Dun." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

End of Ch. 11.

That's right, it's finally here. The invasion ins beginning. Prepare yourself as memories are returned, secrets revealed, and drama like no other in Ch. 12: The Battle for Summer.


	12. Doofinator vs CANDACER

I don't own P+F.

Ch. 13: Doof-inator vs. The C.A.N.D.A.C.E.R.

Linda Flynn stared angrily at her sons as she asked "What does he mean that you order stuff everyday?"

"We just order some construction material whenever we build a cool invention or something. We use our own money from our bank accounts." said Phineas.

"You have bank accounts?"

"Yeah. Here's what we have right now." Phineas pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to their Mom and Dad. If they could, their jaws would drop to the ground in shock.

"H-h-h-h-h-ow did you get this." she asked in disbelief.

"Well we have sold a couple products like Perry the Inaction figure, lemonade, etc. We don't know how we get, in fact we sometimes charge as little to 5 cents or free, and yet we still make a profit."

"You've done what!"

"Oh calm down Honey, it's not the strangest thing they've done this summer." said Grandma Flynn.

"Yeah, they've done some eye popping adventures." said Grandpa Fletcher.

"Yes, like the time they made the medieval fair." said Grandma Fletcher.

"Or when they dug a huge gorge in your backyard, fixed the Holy Mackerel, and jumped it with me." said Grandpa Fletcher.

"Or the pirate ship or the roller rink stadium." added Grandpa Flynn.

"Or when they reunited us." added Danny.

"Or when they built a giant mini-golf course or the lemondade franchise or the Mix N' Mingle Machine or the Giant Treehouse Fighting Robots." added Stacy.

"Enough! do you expect me to believe that my sons did all of this?" Linda asked.

"Yes. Yes we do." said everyone else in the audience.

"Um, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher?" Irving said. "You might want to see this."

He handed her a scrapbook of all of Phineas and Ferb's exploits. From the rollercoaster, to the time machine, to the super fast shoes, all of their exploits and undeniable evidence of the boys' explots.

"I've been holding onto it if there was a ever a time you discovered your sons' awesomeness and didn't believe it." explained Irving.

"..."

"Mom?" Phineas asked.

"You two. Are. So. BUSTED!" she yelled.

"Yes, yes! You two are busted! Busted busted, busted. Busted busted busted. B-U-S-T-E-D, BUSTED! YES!" cheered Candace.

"Um, hello? Guy tied up here trying to warn you of what's going on?" reminded Rob.

"Oh yeah, so what hapennned?" Roger asked.

"Well, earlier today, a guy with a lab coat, wind blown hair, a slightly pointy nose, a black t-shirt, and a German accent ambushed me, tied me up, and went underneath the stage muttering something about a secret weapon." said Rob.

Phineas and Perry froze when they heard that description. They were all thinking the same thing: Doofenshmirtz.

Ferb said "Um, does anyone else hear the whirring of gears raising an object that is between 5 tons and 500 tons?"

"How do you-" Linda asked.

"We've been doing this for a long time, trust us." Phineas said.

"No wait it stopped."

*CHIRP CHIRP*

BOOM!

"What was that?" Roger wondered.

BOOM

"LOOK!" someone shouted as a giant silhouette of Doofenshmirtz appeared on the drapes.

RRRRIPPP!

"*GASP*" everyone gasped at the sight of a gigantic, robotic version of Dr. Doofenshmirtz that Dr. Doofenshmirtz-2 had ripped through the drapes. Dr. Doofenshmirtz was in the sleeve laughing maniacly.

"HA AH HA HA HA HA HA HA! YES! Bow before the might of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and my mighty robot!" laughed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Hey, that's mine." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz-2. He and the rest of the villains were tied up in a booth being guarded by the 2nd Dimension kids, Perry the Platyborg, and Meap.

"First, you left this is my apartment and all I did was just put some white paint over the black paint and eye patch, second, finders keepers, losers weepers." mocked Dr. Doofenshmirtz-1. "Anyway, you and the other villains and whoever else is back there get in the crowd as well."

"Mom, you see this right?" Vanessa asked her mom, who was right next to her.

"Y-yes." replied Charlene.

"Heinz, what are you doing in that monstrosity?" asked Rodger.

"Duh, using it to take over the Tri-State Area."

"Why?"

"Why? Are you kidding me, I'm evil. How could you miss that? My building has the words "Doofenshmirtz EVIL Incorporated", how could you miss that?"

"Your father's evil!" said Charlene.

"Yes, yes! He's finally busted! Busted busted, busted. Busted busted busted. B-U-S-T-E-D, BUSTED! YES!" cheered Vanessa.

"Hi Vanessa." waved Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Ugh, Daaad." moaned Vanessa.

"DAD?" everyone said.

"Hey, Vanessa, you know once I take over the Tri-State Area, I want to talk to you about that little argument that got a little out of proportion-"

"You kicked me out of your apartment and haven't bothered looking for me." said Vanessa.

"... Tomayto, tomahto, we'll discuss this after I take over the Tri-State Area." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Just then, Perry's theme played as he jumped on stage and got in a fighting pose.

"Ah Perry the Platypus, are you going to try and stop me? Hah! Even you cannot defeat me all by yourself." mocked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"He's not alone." said Double O-O, who joined Perry along with Peter the Panda, Agent E, Pinky, Agent C, and several other agents decended on the stage. "Along the ex-Agent P and the other agents of OWCA, I officially place you under arrest."

"Perry's a secret agent?" Linda asked.

"We didn't actually know that until today. Or remember." said Phineas.

"Wait how did you escape?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked.

"I drove them." said Norm in the way back.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz groaned and said sarcastically said "Oh no, the big bad OWCA agents are here. Clearly I cannot stop them all. I should probably give up, but before I do that, catch Perry the Platypus!" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, as he threw Perry's fedora back at Perry.

Perry was about to catch it, but Double O-O got it first.

"Sorry, but this is hat and it's contents belong to the OWCA." said Double O-O.

"Actually, as of last night, just the hat." snickered Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Double O-O was searching the hat for something, but came up empty handed. "Wait a sec, what happened to-"

"Looking for this?" smiled Dr. Doofenshmirtz, pulling out the auto-scan replication device from Perry's hat. "I found this in Perry's hat. Not only is it adorably small, it's has record of all of my -inators, and Perry's owner's inventions, that can be duplicated."

He pressed a button that a projection that showed both his -inators and Phineas and Ferb's past inventions, along with a recorded statement about each -inator.

"Pretty nifty, huh? I found out about this when I was reading through Perry's files. And with it, I will be unstoppable." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"We just stopped you." reminded Double O-O.

"Not yet, you haven't." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He hit a button, which caused the curtains to part and caused a platform to rise with all of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's past -inators. From the Nanny-inator to the Deflate-inator, all of Dr. Doofenshmirt's past inators were up and running.

"That's right. After I tied up Fred or whatever, I've been spending the entire day recreating my old inators and improving them so that they can't fire at me. All of my inators are right here, ready to be used in battle. So I everyone steps back because it'll blast anyone who gets too close except for me."

Everyone backed from the stage, fearing what inator he was going to use first. Perry grabbed his hat from Double O-O and ran to join his owners. He enjoyed having his hat back, for one second before remembering the situation he was in.

"I don't believe it. I'm actually terrified of Doofenshmirtz." admitted Rodney.

"Yes, now to show you the inator I'm going to use: The Combine-inator." he announced. He made the giant robot pick up the with the arm he was operating nearest, turn 180 degrees so he could reach the controls, and used the other hand to pick up his Sandwich Suit Remove-inator. "Why should I pick only one inator, when I could combine them with this robot and make a giant, SUPER INATOR! HA HA HA AH HA"

He fired the Combine-inator and the robot combined with the Sandwich Suit Remove-inator, making the robot bigger and adding a new button that allowed his robot to suck up the rest of the inators. "Um, this may take a bit, soooo talk amonst yourself as you wait for your doom and don't bother running away, because, c'mon, this is pretty cooool." he said as he continued to combine inators with his robot.

Candace-1 saw Candace-2 and managed to inch her way over/

"Um, Candace? Can I ask you something?" asked Candace-1.

"Well,I am being held hostage, so knock yourself out." said Candace-2.

"You said that you've spent your whole life trying to bust Doofenshmirtz? Well when you did, the first time, how did it feel?"

"Well, honestly, it felt great. I spent my whole life trying to bust him, and now it feels like a burdens been lifted. I felt proud, good about myself, just at peace, kinda just a blissful happiness."

"Lucky, I finally busted my brothers to my, and I barely felt anything."

"Why would you want to bust your brothers?"

"In my dimension, they build stuff like roller coasters, time machines, robot rodeos, a circus, and Mom never sees it."

"I ask again, why would you want to bust them?

"Isn't it obvious?

"Not really. I kinda envy them."

"What?"

"My entire childhood was being asked to show my papers, leaving in fear of Norm-bots, and worrying about the safety of my brothers, your brothers sound like they're having the best days of their life, having fun, and being kids. Why would you want to bust them?"

"Those things are huge, and-and-and dangerous, and Mom never sees them."

"So why don't you tell them to stop or be careful?"

"Are you kidding, those guys won't listen to me, they're having the time of their life and I can't get their attention."

"Have you tried?"

"... No, no I haven't. I think I tried once, but they looked so cute I just thought it would be easier to tell Mom."

"Well have any of their inventions gone wrong?"

"Well, no, not really?"

"I see it now. You want to bust your brothers not because you want to show your Mom, it because either you don't trust them to succeed and automatically assume that it'll go wrong or you want them to have fun, but don't have the courage to tell them to stop."

"That's crazy. I want to bust them because I want to show Mom the crazy, dangerous, fascinating, fun, entertaining, life-threatening thing they made that could kill them or give them the most fun they ever had."

"..."

"Oh my gosh, you're right. What do I do?"

"Well maybe you need to either try something to gain their trust, actually trust them, or make sure they're out of harms way."

"How do I do that?"

"Um, right now, that may be your biggest concern."

Candace-2 was referring to the now humongous robot that was now about the size of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. The robot placed the Combine-inator back on the stage and faced the audience.

The robot had many characteristics from the other inators. The chest was made up of the Slave-inator screen, the left foot was the boot from the Who's Blinded by Sandinator, the right foot was made from the foot of the Unstuck-inator from the Mountain-out-of-a-molehill-inator, with 4 arms: one hand was the claw of the Super-Claw-inator, the other arm from the Nanny-inator, another hand was from Dr. Doofenshmirtz-2's robot's sleeve that Heinz was piloting earlier, and the last was the giant hand he used to smash Perry when he made the aresol can, the heart from the Bum-Bum-inator, the head had the beak from the Giant Robotic Penguin Icy Freeze Your Socks Off Breath-inator thingy, and the head of the robot he was already in. The other inators powers were added to the robot's powers that could be activated with the push of a labeled button.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz's head appeared on screen as he bellowed, "Behold, my greatest creation ever: THE DOOF-INATOR! Because my last name is Doofenshmirtz. I thought about "Doofinshmirtz-inator", but "Doof-inator" sounded catchier. Anyway, now to squash Perry the Platypus! HA AH AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

As he laughed, he soon realized that he was too big to see where Perry was in the crowd.

"Okay, I'm going to assume Perry won't just let me squash him, so I'll probably have to think of a new plan. Hold on, just, just give me a moment. I got it! I'll go on a mad rampage through town until Perry comes to fight me, I squish him, and you make me your supreme leader. Yeah, I'm going with that one. Of course I'll need some music, soooooo..."

The Doof-inator aimed for Love Handel, who was in their bus trying to start it up. He sucked them up and their instruments and they landed in the control room with him, which looked similarly to his lair.

"Great, another mad scientist captured us." complained Bobbi.

"I knew this would happen again." said Sherman.

As the Doof-inator made its way to the city, everyone else started to panic. Before Phineas and Ferb could say something, their parents dragged them to the car as fast as they could.

Candace-2 ran off to find her brothers leaving, Candace-1 alone.

"Candace!" yelled Isabella. Isabella, along with Baljeet and Buford, ranto Candace. "Candace, where's Phineas and Ferb?"

"I don't know. I can't find them or my parents." said Candace.

"Great, now who's going to save the day by doing something impossible, and unrealistic?" asked Buford, he stared at Baljeet.

"Don't look at me." said Baljeet.

"GUYS!" Vanessa yelled. She ran quickly to the group and asked "Where's Ferb and Phineas?"

"We don't know." Candace restated.

"Why did you say it like that?" Baljeet asked.

"Hold on, why do you care where they are?" Candace asked.

"Well since, they figured out how to stop the invasion that happened half an hour ago, I figured they could stop my dad and I thought I could help." Vanessa said.

"How?"

"Well, _my_ Dad is the one destroying the town, I know the most about him and stuff that could be used against him."

"Like what?"

"Well, he has an annoying habit of telling backstories, he forgets where he puts remotes, when he can't decide on something, whether he's angry or happy, he'll choose everything, and-"

Not to far away, Perry was hiding from Doofenshmirtz when he heard that. He remembered that when Dr. Doofenshmirtz first discovered his auto-scan replication device, he never knew how to operate. Perry realized that maybe if Dr. Doofenshmirtz got so irritated, he might copied everything on his auto scan duplicatication device. He knew there was only one way to find out. He left his hiding place and ran for the stage.

"Hey, there's Perry." said Buford.

"Where's he going?" Isabella wondered.

"I think he has a plan." said Vanessa.

"How can you tell?"

"I've seen that look. He does that when he finds a way of out one of my Dad's traps or finds a way to stop one of his inators."

"Well then I've got to see this." said Buford.

They all followed Perry as he ran past the curtains. Perry quickly found a remote control on the floor and when he pressed the button, the platform the inators were on lowered, revealing a secret passage. Perry rode the platform downjust as the others made it past the curtains.

"Wow, looks deep." said Buford.

"How are we supposed to get down there if Perry just took the only way down. We don't even know how deep this is." wondered Baljeet.

"Let's find out."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

*Thud*

"Why did you push Candace?" Baljeet asked Isabella.

"Nobody makes my Phineas cry." she said. "Oh look, a ladder."

While the others climbed down and Buford shoved Baljeet down, Candace was at the bottom with Perry.

"Oooooow." she moaned. She wiped the dust off her as Baljeet landed behind her and gasped in awe with Perry at what they saw: all of Phineas and Ferb's past inventions. The Beak suit, the haunted house, the robot dog, the roller coaster cars, they were all there.

"Whoa." sound the others as they reached the bottom.

"This is great. We can use this stuff again and beat Doofenshmirtz. Uh, no offense." apologized Isabella.

"None taken." said Vanessa.

"Actually, that's highly improbable. Given the size of the Doof-inator, we would be crushed by it's gigantic feet or be blasted before we could do any damage." said Baljeet.

ZZZAP!

Perry was already putting a plan in motion. He used the Combine-inator and used it on the Beak suit and the snow cone machine the boys used to make S'Winter.

"What did that do? Make it cold?" Buford wondered.

Perry sighed and got in the suit. With a push of a button, it fired a snowball that hit Buford.

"Oh I get it, Perry is trying to do the same thing Dr. Doofenshmirtz did, but with all of Phineas and Ferb's stuff." said Isabella. "We might be able to do something as long as we can get Phineas and Ferb, unless you have something to say Candace. Candace?"

"Candace is out, Peace!" she said as she raised the platform while holding something in her hands.

"CANDACE! Where are you going?" yelled Isabella.

"Who cares.

"We don't have time. We need to make this-this-whatever first." said Baljeet. For once, everyone agreed and helped put inventions near the Beak so Pery could combine them.

The platform reached the top, and Candace, who was still holding the device she stole, was looking for her parents.

"Oh man, where are they?" wondered Candace.

*BEEP BEEP*

A station wagon drove up to the stage with Linda and Lawrence in the front.

Linda rolled the window's down and ordered "Candace! Get in the car now!"

Without hesitation, Candace got in the back of the car with Phineas and Ferb. The second she closed the door, Lawrence sped away from the stage.

"Please mom, can't we help a little?" Phineas begged.

"NO! I told you boys, it's too dangerous for you to fight a giant robot." said Linda.

"But we can help."

"Phineas, I don't mean to be mean, but you can't do this, you'll be killed."

"Actually, as much as I hate to admit it, they probably could-" said Candace.

"NO! Have you seen that thing? I know you've seen the boys do some crazy things, but I don't think they can stop that thing."

"Wait a sec, are you telling me after all the busting I've done, all the times I've called you, and all the evidence and testimonies you've heard, you still don't believe that these guys can do anything?" said Candace.

"This is not the time Candace."

"Fine, but do you know what this is?" Candace said revealing a weird metallic orb.

"What is it that?" Linda wondered nervously.

"A molecule thing-a-majig that lets you phase through anything. It has a few dents, but-"

"No it doesn't." said Phineas.

"Well you can't see them, but you can feel it." said Candace.

Suspicious, the boys put their hands on the orb, then Candace quickly slammed on it, making the three of them phase through the car.

"Hey, you tricked us." said Phineas.

"Yeah, I know. And I'm really really reeeeeaaaallly sorry about trying to bust you guys. Well, kinda. I do trust you guys and just want you guys to be safe and-"

Candace was interrupted as her brother's hugged her.

"Apology accepted." said Phineas.

"Really? I just started a huge speech." said Candace.

"Sometimes actions speak louder than words. And it seems you were saving us so we could save the day." said Ferb.

"That's kind of why I took that out of all the other stuff."

"..."

"Aren't you going to ask what other stuff I'm talking about?" Candace asked.

"..."

"Why are you guys quiet?"

The boys turned her around to show her why they fell slient. They were staring at a giant robot made of all their past inventions, the same size as the Doof-inator.

Like the Doof-inator, it had the characteristics of their past creations. The right leg was from their robot dog, the left leg was from their tallest building and the base of it was made of the roller coaster ccars, chariots, and ATV, the torso was made from their haunted house, the back had a platypus tail from their giant Robotic Platypus Butt, the wings from the Paper Pelican, the left arm was from the Treehouse Fighting Robots, the right hand was from their lemon squeezing Robot, the head was from The Beak, on top of it was the horns from a robot bull, the antennae from the Anti-Gravity Fun Launcher, and it was topped by the fedora game piece from their life sized Skiddley Whiffer Board game.

"Whoa." said Ferb.

*Ding*

An elevator opened at the left leg and Isabella, Vanessa, Perry, Baljeet, and Buford came out.

"Hey guys." said Isabella.

"Watcha do5n'?" Phineas asked.

Normally she would be annoyed, but she made an exception and said "Waitin' for you. Come on."

Phineas and Ferb ran to them, and Candace reluctantly joined them as they rode the elevator to the control room.

*Ding*

When they got to the control room, they gasped at the size of it. It had machines working non-stop, a trampoline elevator system, screens to see the surroundings, 5 control systems, 2 motion controlled pads that controlled the lower and upper parts, 5 escape pods, 7 stations, and agiant pipe organ.

"Hm, wouldn't mind living here." said Buford.

"So how does this thing work?" Baljeet asked.

"Well after analyzing this place, we've discovered that it requires 7 people to run this thing: 2 to work the eyes, 1 to move the upper part like move the arms, 1 to move the legs, 2 to fire projectile from the fists, and 1 to play the pipe organ." explained Phineas.

"Why?"

"Well since the Haunted House was run by the organ and since you combined the Haunted House with our inventions, someone needs to hit a certain key on the organ or keys in a certain order to activate a different invention. Like what type of ammo we use or whatever. Ferb you want to man the organ?"

He answered by cracking his knuckles and sitting at the organ to play.

"Alright, next we need 2 to work the eyes, which not only let you see everything around the robot, but also fires lasers and use X-ray vision."

"When did you get lasers and x-ray vision?" Candace asked.

"The laser is from the laser we used to draw our faces into a comet and the X-ray vision was from the x-ray glasses." said Phineas.

"Dibs." called Candace.

"Sure, why not." said Vanessa.

"Now we need two people to fire projectiles from the fist." said Phineas.

"ME!" shouted Isabella and Buford at the same time.

"Okay, since this robot does have platypus tail, I suggest we let Perry control the legs, and I'll control the arms, because of my awesome video game playing. Any questions?"

"Yes, what about me?" Baljeet asked.

"Oh, sorry about that. Um, you could be the waterboy." suggested Phineas.

"Waterboy?"

"It is the least dangerous job."

"... I will not let you down."

"Alright, let's power up the C.A.N.D.A.C.E.R."

"Huh?" everyone said.

"It stands for Coolest, Awesomest, Newest, Deadliest, Acrobatic, Creation Ever Robot, or C.A.N.D.A.C.E Robot or C.A.N.D.A.C.E.R, take your pick." Phineas explained.

"Aww, you guys named it after me?"

"Why not? Besides, your name was the best acronymn we had at the time. Alright, let's head out."

Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was having the time of his life destroying the city.

"Hah, take that Rutherford B. Hayes statue. Feel my wrath, Tony's Deli, eat fist Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Whoops." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz realizing he just punched his own building. "Well, I guess I'll have to compensate by destroying City Hall."

"I don't think so." said Phineas said into his microphone.

Dr. Doofesnhmirtz turned his robot around to see the C.A.N.D.A.C.E.R. The words he said were projected by Stratospheric Ionizer.

"Hey! You copied my idea." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"So, you copied it from from Perry's copier." stated Phineas.

"...Touche. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a city to take over."

"Grgrgrgrgrggrgr." said Perry into his mic.

"PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" shouted Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "You're in there? Who else is in there? Never mind. Let me guess, you're here to stop me?" guessed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"No, we all are." said Phineas.

"Well you may have more people, but I have Love Handel. Hit it."

"We don't have to play you know." said Danny.

"And I don't have to vaporize you right now, but that might change."

"... Any requests?"

"I don't know, what do you guys want? I mena I am fighting you, I might as well make it easier for everyone, when I mean except after I'm kicking your butt. Just saying, I might sing a little so just choose whatever." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Ferb, start her up." said Phineas to Ferb.

Ferb started playing the organ and the C.A.N.D.A.C.E.R started up up.

Du na na, du na na, naah nuhhh.

"Oh, I love that song. A classic, not really rock and roll, can can you guys do that?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Sure, I guess." said Danny.

"Great, just follow my lead as well."

Love Handel starts playing rock music as the robots get ready

**Phineas:**_ So this is it, the final battle_

_Just us against his robot_

_Despite our vast imagination_

_This is something no one could have ever thought!_

_You tried to ruin our week_

_That would make other people say "wow"_

_You've sent super-villains, robots, even our own platypus._

_Well I'm here to tell you that it ends NOW!_

C.A.N.D.A.C.E.R. attacked first with several punches, but Dr. Doofenshmirtz blocked them with the Doof-inator's extra appendages. Perry used the legs to swipe kick under his legs and kicked him to the ground, both the Doof-inator and Heinz. As Dr. Doofenshmortz got up he sang as well.

**Dr. Doofenshmirtz**_: All my life, I've been living in misery_

_Way before I was mistaken for a pharmacist _

_I was disowned, raised by a ocelots, and was used as a lawn gnome_

_My only friend was a balloon, but you get the gist._

_Only once have I experienced happiness_

_But then it said See ya later._

_Now that it's back, I won't let you take it away._

_So face the wrath of half a million inators!_

_HA AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!_

The Doof-inator attacked C.A.N.D.A.C.E.R. with all it's arms, giving it a beating. Luckily, Phineas pushed him back.

**Phineas: **_We're gonna keep you at bay_

_You think you'll win? No way!_

_Cause I know what we're gonna do todaaaay._

_We're gonna win this robot brawl!_

C.A.N.D.A.C.E.R. rolled out of the Doof-inator'a blasts and started firing snowballs and bowling balls the ize of boulders from the arms. From the inside of the Doof-inator, he was like an earthquake was shaking the place, but Dr. Doofenshmirtz fought back. He used the power from Shrinkspheria to shrink all the bowling bowls and the Melt-inator 6-5000-inator to melt the snowballs before they hit him.

He then used his termite controlling helmet's powers to summon all the termites in the Tri-State Area and ordered them to eat the C.A.N.D.A.C.E.R.'s treehouse arm. Luckily, Candace and Vanessa were on it using the laser Phineas and Ferb used to carve their faces into Comet Kermillian to blast the termites while the others fought the Doof-inator head on.

**Candace: **_I've spent my summer trying to bust my brothers_

_It nearly drove me insane_

_Now I'm here to protect them._

_So prepare to be in a world of pain._

**Vanessa:**_ Ever since I was little, you tried to make me evil._

_I tried to show mom the real you, but she always missed._

_Now you've gone to far, and I've kept count from the past._

_But this is rated worst at the top of all that is listed._

"Vanessa? Is that you? Are-are you helping them? Why?"

**Vanessa:**_ These guys saved my life_

**Candace:**_ And now we're entrusted_

**Candace and Vanessa**_: To stop you so_

_prepare to be busted._

With the termites gone, Vanessa and Candace caeved the word "Busted" into the Doof-inator. Dr. Doofenshmirtz fired his Chicken Soup-inator at the C.A.N.D.A.C.E.R., so Isabella fired pressurized lemonade back at him.

**Dr. Doofenshmirtz:**_ You think you can keep me_ at bay?__

_You think you'll win? No way!_

_Cause I know what I'm gonna do todaaaay._

_I'm gonna win this robot brawl!_

The two ran out of stuff to spray, so they decided to get physical. Phineas lowered the C.A.N.D.A.C.E.R.'S head and charged at it, ramming it's horns into the Doof-inator.

SMASH!

The Doof-inator got rammed into a huge building and was cornered. Perry turned the robot around and started to whack the Doof-inator with the C.A.N.D.A.C.E.R.'S beaver tail. Buford started firing Spinning Tops of Doom and Isabella was firing Kiddie Rides, but they had little effect on the Doof-inator.

**Phineas**_: I don't get it Perry_

_How can we win this fight?_

_You've fought him everyday_

_Can you shed some light?_

Perry thought for a moment and remembered something. He drew a circle in the air to draw a button, "pressed" it, and made a "Kaboom" motion with his hands.

"A self-destruct button?" Phineas asked.

"He's right." said Vanessa. She used the X-ray specs and could see inside the Doof-inator, that right behind Dr. Doofenshmirtz was a giant red self-destruct button.

"How are we supposed to get to that?" asked Candace.

"Hmm, I got it. Candace do you still have the molecule scrambler ball?" Phineas asked. She threw it to Phineas and he successfully caught it. Dr. Doofenshmirtz pushed the C.A.N.D.A.C.E.R. and started to fire multiple inators at once.

"Perry, Ferb, let's go." said Phineas.

The three got into one of the arms ammo stations, held the orb tightly, and waited to get shot.

BOOM!

The three were shot out like a cannon. They pressed on the sphere and they were able to phase through the inator blasts and phased through the walls into the insides of the Doof-inator. Dr. Doofenshmirtz stopped firing and saw the boys.

"C'mon." said Phineas as they ran to the self-destruct button.

_Phineas: We kept you at bay_

_We're gonna win, today._

**Everyone:**_ Cause I know what we're gonna do todaaaaaay!_

**Dr. Doofenshmirtz:**_ No way!_

Suddenly, a net trapped the three as they were inches away from the button, just slightly out of reach. Dr. Doofenshmirtz smiled and walked to them as the music slowed.

_Looks like I gained victoraaaaaaay._

_This is my hip hip hurraaaaaaay._

**Phineas:**_ On the contraraaaaaaaaay._

_Ferb! Take it away!_

"What?" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Ferb was holding the orb and he pressed it, letting him phase through the net. He ran to the switch and prepared to press it.

**Ferb: **_We just won this robot brawl._

BEEEP!

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"10 minutes until explosion." said a computerized voice.

"A countdown, I don't remember adding that." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "Oh wait, the Combine-inator. I guess when it combined the inators it combined everything, the timer, the lasers, the boom juice, the warranties, the- wait a second... AHHHHHHHH! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

Immediately, Dr. Doofenshmirtz flailed his hands and ran around screaming for his life. Ferb quickly freed Phineas, Perry, and Love Handel, who made a quick exit.

3 minutes later...

"AAAAAHH AH AH AH AAAAAAHHHH!" screamed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Um, Dr. D? What's wrong? And shouldn't you leave the robot?" Phineas asked.

"AHHH! What's the point, we're all completely doomed!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, it just occured to me that along with adding new abilities, the Combine-inator probably combined all of the Boom juice from all my inators together to make a batch so big it could blow-up the Tri-State Area."

"How can you be sure?"

"I've been blown up plenty of times by this stuff, so I'm pretty sure. Worst case scenario, it leaves a crater half the size of Texas, least case scenario, just the Tri-State Area."

"Isn't there any way we can stop it?"

"Nope. There's no off button and there's no way we can get it out of the city before it blows."

"Sounds you like you didn't plan this out very well."

" I wasn't asking for your opinion, Besides you're the ones who pressed it, so don't blame me. Now if you'll excuse me, AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ferb, what are we gonna do? There has to be a way to save the town." said Phineas.

"We could fly it up and as far away as possible." suggested Ferb.

"Hey, that's a great idea. We could use the Anti-Gravity Fun Launcher and use the rockets on our ship to fly it out of harm's way. We just need to find a way to keep it from falling so we can get it safely far away from Danville."

Perry was already on it and was looking on Dr. Doofenshmirtz's huge array of buttons that activated different inators. He found the button for the Hitch-A Ride-inator and pressed it. A long black metal tube came out from the Doof-inator and stabbed into the C.A.N.D.A.C.E.R. so that they would get connected.

"Nice job Perry. C'mon we only have about um 5:38 seconds." said Phineas. The three ran through the metal tube that connected the Doof-inator to the C.A.N.D.A.C.E.R.

Once they were back on the C.A.N.D.A.C.E.R., they gathered everyone together and explained their plan.

"Are you sure that will work?" doubted Baljeet.

"Of course, we set the auto pilot on, and then use the escape pods to blast away before it blows up." explained Phineas.

"I should have known this would happen. You guys build something amazing, then it disappears forever." said Candace.

"That's how the cookie crumbles, I guess. You guys head to the escape pods." said Phineas.

"Bullies and carry-on nerds first." said Buford as he grabbed Baljeet and ran into the first escape pod.

"I am not sharing an escape pod with any of you guys." said Candace.

"Me neither, want to share a pod?" Vanessa suggested.

"Sure why not. So you're into busting too?" Candace asked Vanessa as they got into a pod.

"I'll save a seat for you in my pod Phineas." said Isabella.

"Cool, Ferb, you and Perry can have one or just take seperate ones. When you guys are ready to eject, just hit the eject button in your pod or wait for me to hit te eject button on the outside of the pods." said Phineas. He got to the controls and a steering wheel appeared. Phineas pressed a few buttons and the Anti-Gravity Fun Launcher activated. The two robots started to levitate, and Phineas activated all the rockets he had on the C.A.N.D.A.C.E.R.

Everyone was getting bored of waiting for Phineas had closed the doors to their pods so they could talk in private. Isabella kept her door and waited for Phineas.

"Okay, I'm almost done." said Phineas.

Isabella smiled seeing Phineas back to his old self. She decided then and there and she would tell her feelings to Phineas as soon as he got into the pod. Nothing was going to stop her now.

SLAM!

She jumped back as her pod door slammed suddenly she looked at her window to see what was happening. She was surprised when she saw Dr. Doofenshmirtz looked through her window, pressed the eject button on her pod.

AS her pod blasted off, she saw Dr. Doofenshmirtz hold a wrench in his hand as he approached Phineas.

"PHINEAS!" she screamed.

It was too late, her pod had blasted. She could see outside the window the other 4 pods blast off, and was afraid of what Dr. Doofenshmirtz was doing.

After he had ejected the 4 escape pods, leaving one for him afterwards, he snuck up behind Phineas as he prepared to knock him out and leave him on the doomed pod. He was going to make Perry pay for what he did, one way or another.

"Alright, the auto pilot is all set, okay Isabella, here I-" Phineas stopped when he saw Dr. Doofenshmirtz with a wrench in his hands.

"Time to get rid of you once and for all. And this time, no one is here to help you." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He swung the wrench at Phineas, but Phineas ducked and Dr. Doofenshmirtz hit the controls instead. "Hold still!" he said.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz continued to swing at Phineas, but he kept missing and hitting the controls. Phineas tried to run, but Dr. Doofenshmirtz pulled his Coition-inator and tried trapping Phineas in a bubble of evil. He missed the first couple of tries, but managed to trap Phineas in a field of them.

"Light's out kid." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he raised the wrench again.

WHACK!

Out of nowhere, the wrench was whipped out of his hands by nun-chucks made by tying the laces of two shoes together, just as Perry uppercutted him.

Phineas managed to pop the bubbles with his nose and smiled at his brother and Perry.

"Guys? What are you doing here? I thought you were in your pods." said Phineas.

"We wouldn't dare leave without knowing you were safe." said Ferb. Perry nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys. It's a good thing he missed me those first few times and- oh no!" The two robots started to slow down and stop flying. Phineas ran to the controls and started to worry. "OH NO, Dr. Doofenshmirtz accidentally destroyed the auto-pilot. " Phineas grabbed the wheel and got the robots flying up again.

"Oh yeah, yes I did. Who's bad? Me. HA HA! Uh what does that mean?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked as he got up.

"It means we only have 1:26 seconds until this blows up and now the only way we can save the town is by manually flying this thing out of harm's way. Which means we may not survive." said Phineas.

"So wait, you're telling me that the only way to save the day is if someone sacrifices themself to fly the robots away and blowup with them." Phineas nodded sadly.

"Ferb,Perry, take the last pod and save yourself. I'll stay and make sure these don't hurt anyone." said Phineas.

"What about me?"

"Oh, yeah. The pod can seat three, so take him with you so that he can get what he deserves."

"No." said Ferb. Perry shook his head in protest.

"What?" said Phineas.

"No. I refuse to let you do this alone. If you're going to do this, I don't want you to do it alone."

"What about you Perry? We still need someone to arrest Dr. D and take care of Candace."

Perry shook his head. He pulled out the locket and showed him his locket of them. Phineas smiled as he understood that Perry wouldn't leave his family.

"Thanks boy." said Phineas as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"So what about me?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"You? You can take pod if you want." said Phineas.

"Really? Thanks."

As Dr. Doofenshmirtz headed for the pod, the timer inside the the Doof-inator had reached 0:30.

As Phineas steered the C.A.N.D.A.C.E.R. through the air, they all hugged each other as the clothed there eyes and waited for the inevitable, trying their best to be brave and fight back tears.

0:20

They all decided to reflect on their lives and think about their lives and memories. Ferb thought about the memories he cherished like meeting Phineas for the first time, getting Perry, building their first invention, and meeting Vanessa for the first time. Ferb felt good knowing that she was safe, and that he didn't just like her, he loved her.

Perry reflected on the time he spent in OWCA, getting assigned to Dr. Doofenshmirtz, being Phineas and Ferb's pet, and foiling Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Perry regretted the time he missed with his owners, but more not being a little nicer to Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Even though they were supposed to be enemies, he couldn't help but admit that he actually thought of him as... as a friend.

Phineas was thinking of the all the accomplishments he's done: meet Ferb, build a roller coaster, travel through time, go into space, save the world, but there was one thing Phineas regretted not doing. Phineas knew that he still had one thing on his "Important Things We Got To Do Over The Summer" List: share a kiss with his first true love. However what confused him was when he thought of that, he could only think of one thing: Isabella.

When he thought about his first love and kissing someone, he kept remembering what happened when Isabella surprised kissed him. He didn't have words to describe it, but he knew that that kiss made that day the best day ever. He started to think about Isabella, but not just as a friend, as something else. Just like when he first met her, he thought she was stunning and wanted to impress her. He had forgotten about that until now and started to realize that deep down, he did feel something for Isabella. More than just friendship. Maybe... just maybe... love.

0:15

The escape pods landed near the school and everyone gathered around to help the survivors out. Isabella was the last to get pulled out of her pod.

"ISA!" yelled her mom.

"Mom!" she said, as she ran to her mom hugging her. All the other kids did the same thing to their parents, with the exception being Candace and Vanessa who were trying to get their moms to stop.

"Wait, where's Phineas and Ferb?" said Linda frantically.

"They're not in this empty pod, and neither is Perry." said Lawrence.

"I don't know." said Isabella. "I think they're still up there."

"What!" yelled Candace. "What's taking them so long?"

"How long do they have?" Isabella wondered.

0:10

"What do you mean how long do they have?" asked Linda.

"Until the Doof-inator blows up." explained Baljeet.

"WHAT!" yelled Linda.

"Phineas was up there setting the auto-pilot. And then *Gasp* Oh my gosh, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was up there with Phineas." said Isabella.

"Oh no." said Vanessa.

0:05

0:04

0:03

0:02

0:01

"PHINEAS!" yelled Isabella.

BEEEEEEP

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Everyone braced themselves as the night sky was lit up with the blast of the Doof-inator in an explosion of red, black, white, and orange like a giant firework. As the sky dimmed, everyone looked at the black cloud the explosion left behind.

Robot parts rained from the sky, half buring up in the atmosphere, the other remaining intact.

Everyone was in shock, not believing what they saw. With every passing second, everyone's hope of the boys surving diminished.

"No. No, this can't be happening. This can't be happening." said Linda frantically.

"No." sobbed Isabella as her eyes filled with tears. She tried to be brave, but she couldn't hold it in. She cried quietly as tears rolled down her face.

Everyone reacted differently to what had happened. Some were frozen in shock, some were whispering quietly, some cried quietly, or in Buford's case, sweated through his eyes. Out of everyone there, Isabella was the saddest.

"I love you Phineas." she said softly.

"LOOK! A falling star." said Norm.

Everyone looked up and did see something falling to earth.\

"Wait, I think that's the last escape pod." said Vanessa.

"Well whatever it is, it ain't stopping. Run!" yelled Buford.

Everyone ran away to avoid the crashing escape pod. It crashed into the ground and skidded to a stop. Everyone crowded around it to see what came out. The door opened up and the occupants came up.

"Hey guys, hope we didn't scare you too much." said Phineas, as he helped Ferb and Perry out of the escape pod.

"PHINEAS!" Isabella, Candace, Buford, and Baljeet said.

"Ferb!" Candace and Vanessa said as he gotu out.

"Don't forget Perry." said Phineas as Perry got out.

Everyone erupted in a roar of applause as everyone cheered for the boy's return. Even the villains cheered, and Jeremy-2 got caught in the moment and kissed Candace-2.

SMOOCH!

"*Gasp* SOLDIER!" said Candace-2 in shock

"Uh sir, I-I-I-I don't know what-" stammered Jeremy-2.

"Did I give you permission to stop?"

"Uh, no sir?"

"Good, and call me Candace." she said as she kissed him on the lips.

The boys were embraced by everyone as Isabella and Candace hugged them and their mom showered them in kisses.

"You guys did it! I'm so proud of you." said Linda. "But don't you ever scare me like that again."

"Wait a minute, where's my dad?" Vanessa asked.

Everyone stopped when they heard that.

"Yes, where is my no good ex-husband?" wondered Charlene.

Phineas and Ferb shared a sad glance at each other.

"He didn't come down with us." said Phineas.

"What, did he escape?" ask Buford.

"No."

**15 seconds before the explosion...**

As the boys waited for the explosion and Dr. Doofenshmirtz got ready to eject, Phineas said, "Hey Ferb, thanks again. Sorry you never got be more than friends with Vanessa."

"It's alright. The point is, at least I'm saving her with you guys." said Ferb.

"Yeah. Thanks guys. I love you." said Phineas.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz froze when Ferb said Vanessa. That's when he remembered what Vanessa had said earlier in the week.

_"I met them a couple of times. I met him when we went to get that Pizzazium Infinionite and he was the one in that plane that saved me in Tokyo. He saved my life twice and-"_

_0:10_

That's when he remembered that Vanessa wanted him to spare Ferb. He slowly realized that Ferb had saved his daughter twice, and was about to save her a third time. He now realized that he meant a lot to Vanessa, so he sighed and pulled out the Coition-inator and trapped the three in a bubble of evil.

"HEY!" said Phineas. As the three struggled to break out, Dr. Doofenshmirtz grabbed the bubble and tossed it into the escape pod. He closed the door, hit eject, and ran to the controls and flew the C.A.N.D.A.C.E.R. and Doof-inator to it's destination.

"You had to guilt me didn't you?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz. As the imer hit 0:03, he yelled "Curse you, Perry-"

BOOOOOOOM!

**Present**

After telling everyone what happened, no one spoke. They all lowered their heads in silence. Vanessa couldn't help but cry.

"Daddy." she whimpered. Ferb gave her his hankerchief, but instead she hugged him and cried. Perry was missing him as a nemesis, but mosrlt as a friend.

"NOOOOOOO!" yelled Norm. "Goodbye, dad. At least I still have the recordings of you." Norm took one out and played it.

_"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH"_

He hit rewind.

_"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH"_

He hit rewind.

_"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH"_

He hit rewind.

"Norm, just stop it." said Vanessa through her crying.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Vanessa yelled "Norm I said-"

"That's not me." said Norm.

"Huh?" Everyone looked up to see something on fire as it fell from the sky.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

SPLASH!

Everyone winced as Dr. Doofenshmirtz landed (or belly flopped) into the Danville M.O.A.T.

"Ouch." said Phineas.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz then sunk in the M.O.A.T.

WHACK!

Nosey whacked Dr. Doofenshmirtz out and he landed facedown on the concrete.

CRACK!

"Owwwwwwwww." he moaned.

"Dad?" said Vanessa as she wiped her eyes.

Everyone crowded around him to see if he was okay. He was moaning in pain and covered with ash and soot.

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus, and Phineas and Ferb." he moaned.

Norm picked him up and got him on his feet.

"There ya go, dad." said Norm.

"I'm not-ahh I'm in too much pain to correct you." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Works for me."

Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Candace, and Vanessa rushed to the fron of the crowd. Phineas asked, "Dr. D? You survived? How?"

"I'm not sure, but I think that because I've been exposed to boom juice so much over the summer, I've grown an immunity to it." explained Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Like a cockroach is immune to radiation." said Ferb.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. I may have survived, but I'm in unimaginable pain right now." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Well, you do kinda deserve that for everything you did this week." said Phineas.

"Yeah, well Perry started it. He destroyed MY first inator, even after I begged him and told him I'd put it away."

Perry approached Dr. Doofenshmirtz and grabbed the auto-scan replication device from his pocket and turned the projection on. He selected Dr. Doofenshmirtz's inators and selected one that said "Top Secret".

"Oh that? Yeah, that was the one inator I couldn't activate, I'm kinda confused why you didn't do that for the others."

"Grgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgrg." Perry chattered.

"Password accepted." said a female voice.

"REALLY! Why didn't I think of that?" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Just then a projection showed a picture of the secret inator Perry had.

"I don't believe it's-it's-it's my first inator." he said.

Along with several voice recordings, the plans for the Inator were all there.

"P-P-P-Perry the Platypus, you duplicated this? Why?"

Perry selected one of the recordings and played it.

_"Don't destroy it. I'm begging you. It's my favorite -inator."_

"Wait a minute if you knew how important this was to me, why did you destroy it?"

Perry selected another recording and pressed play.

_"WHAT? Agent P, don't you realize what's happening? If you destroy that, Doofenshmirtz will finally give up, and we won't have to worry about it. Now go destroy that -inator! And don't bother duplicating it."_

_"Agent P, if you don't destroy that -inator, you will officially be fired, relocated, and will never see Phineas and Ferb ever again."_

As the recording ended, Dr. Doofenshmirtz's eyes filled with tears of joy.

"You did this just to spare my feelings and stay with your owners. *Sniff* Th-th-th-th-THANK YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" he wept. "I take back everything I previously said and you are personally my favorite frenemy. I'm just glad we fixed this before I-"

That's when he remembered all the chunks of robots falling from the sky.

"Ooooooh right. Ah he he he, whoops. Sorry everybody, I-I guess I went overboard. Uh, no hard feelings?"

"... Okay." said Phineas.

"WHAT!" shouted everyone.

"Phineas, are you kidding? This guy tried to kill us and take over Danville." said Candace.

Phineas said, "True, but he did give us the most awesome, fun, suspenseful, memorable week ever. Besides, no one got hurt-"

"I disagree." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he cleaned the soot off him.

"Yeah, but I had fun. Besides Candace, you of all people should know what it's like to be forgiven of a horrible thing."

"Sometimes it's just better to forgive and forget." said Ferb.

"Maybe you guys can think that, but not me." said Vanessa.

"Oh come on, you're still mad at me?" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Yeah! You tried to kill me in your Doof-inator-"

"Yeah, well you tried to sabotage my plans-"

As the two argued, Perry selected another recording and played it.

_"This, Perry the Platypus, is my greatest and favorite creation. I mean, after Vanessa, because obviously she comes before this."_

The two stopped arguing when they heard that.

"What was that?" Vanessa said.

"No no, don't play that Perry. Don't pay attention to it, it's nothing that'll embarass me in front of my other evil friends." lied Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Perry smiled deviously and hit play.

_"This, Perry the Platypus, is my greatest and favorite creation. I mean, after Vanessa, because obviously she comes before this. I mean, she's my only daughter, I love her more than one of my -inators."_

The two looked at each other, Heinz feeling extremely embarassed.

"Dad? Is that true?" Vanessa.

"*sigh* Of course it is pumpkin. I may be an evil villain but I care about you more than about a stupid inator. Sure, I'd take over the Tri-State Area if my first inator was destroyed, but if something happened to you I'd blow up the Earth in rage. I know it seems like I focus more on evil than you, but when I'm trying to take over the Tri-State Area or something, I'm always thinking that once I take over, you get to be treated like the princess you are and deserve to be, and have a better childhood than I did." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Vanessa couldn't help but smile.

"Well I think that deserves a reward." said Roger.

"Really?"

CLINK!

"Yes, like life in prison." said Roger as he handcuffed Heinz.

"Wait, you're arresting me? But we're brothers, and why do you have handcuffs?" Heinz asked.

"I keep a pair so I can arrest someone and look like a hero."

"SMILE!" said a reporter.

SNAP!

"I see what you mean."

"Besides, you tried to destroy half the city and gave me bad publicity. How do you think people will react when they hear that the mayor has an evil brother? No, I'm afraid you're going to be arrested and put in prison, for life if I can."

"Not so fast."

"Yay my back-up is here." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Clink!

Major Monogram appeared and handcuffed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Actually I didn't have back-up, I was just hoping I'd get lucky. Anyway, why are you arresting me?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"You destroyed the OWCA headquarters, captured all the agents, and left me and Carl under rubble and left us for dead." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"... No I didn't."

"Unbelievable. Any way, we're also here to wipe everyone's memory of this incident."

"Awwwww." groaned Phineas.

"Starting with the culprit who's known about Agent P's secret from way before today. Come with me." said Major Monogram has he tugged on the arm that belonged to the individual who I am not stalling for time is-

Drumrooooooooollllll

Druumrooooooooollllll..

-named Stacy.

"STACY! You knew Perry was a secret agent?" Candace said.

"Yeah, I kinda learned by accident. Remember when we went to London and your brothers made a waterslide around Big Ben? Well when I saw it "disappear" I saw a pharmacist at the top being kicked off by a platypus with a fedora. I may not be smart, but even I knoe you guys had the only platypus there. Probably. But how did you guys know, I never told a soul except- HEY! You guys read my diary!" said Stacy.

"Don't look at me. Carl was the one who discovered your secret." said Major Monogram. Carl guiltily whistled non-chalantly. "Well, anyway, along with her, we have to erase everyone else's minds. And as for ex-Agent P, he'll have his mind wiped and relocated, along with everyone else."

"Now hold on, who said you we were relocating us?" said Linda. "We're already moving."

"Wait, we're still moving?" Phineas asked.

"Of course, this place is way too dangerous."

"No it isn't."

WHAM!

Just then, the giant arm from Dr. Doofenshmirtz-2's robot landed on Dr. Doofenshmirtz-1.

"Owwwwww." he moaned.

"Point taken. So it looks like either way, Dr. D's going to be arrested, we're moving, and never seeing our friends again?" summarized Ferb.

"Yep." said Linda.

"Pretty much." said Major Monogram. "Speaking of Dr. D, we should probably-"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA AH HA!" laughed Dr. Doofenshmirtz at the controls of the arm. "I'm not done yet." he said as he tossed the two handcuffs down.

"How did you get up there and out of those handcuffs?" Roger asked.

"From years of practicing as a magician in my youth, and my very stick-like arms let them slide off. As for getting up here..." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Hello, victims." said Vanessa evilly.

"Vanessa?" said Ferb.

"That's right, I'm tired of people saying I'm kinda evil. From now on, I'm full evil. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" she laughed.

"Now, to wreak my vengeance-"

"Uh Dad, why don't I take over?" Vanessa asked.

"Ooooh, great idea. You don't know how proud I am of you sweetie."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz scooted over and let Vanessa take over. She pressed a button and fired at Phineas and his friends. At first they thought nothing happened.

"What just happened?" Phineas asked. He felt around and realized that he, Candace, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Isabella, Stacy, their 2nd Dimension counterparts, Meap, and Perry were trapped in an invisible box.

"No need to thank me for sparing you guys for what's about to happen." Vanessa said evilly.

She hit a few buttons and targetted everyone in the audience, and then fired.

"NOOO!" Phineas yelled.

"NOOOO!" Candace yelled."

ZZZZZZZAP!

Vanessa smiled and then hit the self-destruct button and pushed her father out as the arm exploded.

The box disappeared and everyone was confused to see everyone in the crowd was alright.

"What just happened?" Candace asked.

"Did something evil: lie." said Vanessa.

"Pardon?" Phineas said.

"Sorry I had to trap you, but it was so you guys wouldn't forget?"

"... Can you be a bit clearer?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"I found a way to keep my dad out of jail, you guys here, and Perry with you: I wiped everyone's memories with the Amnesia-inator and the Forget-ABout-It-Inator of the incident." said Vanessa.

"Wow, that's both good and evil. I'm so kinda proud of you, I think." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Actually, I still have my memories." said Carl.

"Uh-oh." everyone said.

"So I guess you're going to wipe our memories?" Phineas guessed.

"Actually, no. Too be honest, I like you kids and I think that after all of this, I think I can trust you with Agent P's secret."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll promise to keep this a secret, but you guys have to not actually tell anyone Agent P's secret, or go on missions with him, unless it's an end of the world situation. That goes for you too, Dr. Doofenshmirtz. You can't go after Perry's owners or hurt them."

"I'll make sure that he obeys." said Vanessa.

"Okay, and just one more thing." Carl said. He whispered something into Stacy's ear.

"EW! I won't go out with you." said Stacy.

"Well, it was worth a shot." said Carl.

"C'mon Ferb, we better make sure that the school gets opened." said Phineas. Everyone but Perry and Carl stayed as Major Monogram stumbled over to them.

"Carl, what just happened?" Major Monogram asked.

"Um Agent P caught the girl, and wiped her memory." lied Carl.

"He did? Oh great job Agent P. I knew I could count on-"

"Francis?"

Major Monogram turned to see Professor Eforp.

"Daddy?" said Major Monogram.

The two ran to each other, hugged, and cried tears of joy.

"Oh Daddy, I missed you so much." cried Major Monogram.

"I missed you too Francis. I'm so sorry I left you with Mr. Monogram, but I knew I couldn't take you in hiding with me." said Professor Eforp. "But now that I'm out of hiding, I'm here for you."

"Mr. Monogram was mean. He made me go to The Academy. ..."

Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb found Roger with their parents.

"Mr. Doofenshmirtz." Phineas asked.

"Huh? Where am I?" he said.

"You're here to authorize the opening of this school. See here's the staff." said Phineas handing him a list of teachers.

"Oh so it is. Wait, you're missing the Principal, Vice Principal, and a science teacher."

"We are?"

"I'm sorry, but you need a full list to so I'm afraid-"

"Wait, here are your teachers!" said Candace. She dragged in front of her Linda, Lawrence, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Heinz, you're a teacher?" Roger asked.

"Ummmm yes?"

"What?" Linda and Lawrence asked woozily.

"You guys volunteered to be the new principal and co-principal." lied Candace.

"We did?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, and there's no back out." lied Candace.

"Oh. Alright then. I guess we don't have to move then." said Linda.

"Well, everything looks official. I hereby declare that this school is open. By the way, do your teacher's have lesson plans?"

"... Drat! I knew we forgot something." said Phineas.

"Well, since it looks like you kids put a lot of effort, so I'll just move the first day of school to next week."

"Really? Thanks."

"Melanie! Get the limo and take me home." said Roger.

"YES! We did it." cheered Phineas.

Everyone cheered when they heard that.

"YEAH! I GET TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL!" said Baljeet.

"Why are you cheering? School sucks." said Buford.

"Oh come on Buford, school won't be that bad. By the way Dr. D, why did you help us?" said Phineas.

"Are you kidding, school is lame. Even you guys couldn't make it fun." said Buford.

"I'm with him on this one. And I didn't help you, I just want to be able to spread evil to children and pay off the debt I owe for destroying OWCA. Not to mention be closer to my baby girl." explained Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Dad." said Vanessa.

"And besides, you guys can't make it fun by making your inventions because I'll be busting you. But only because so mom can see it." said Candace.

"Not if Perry stops you, and are you challenging us Buford and Candace?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah." they said.

"Okay, Ferb I know what we're going to do next week: make this the best school year ever." said Phineas.

"Yeah, we'll see." said Buford.

"Yeah. Ferb we should probably come up with some blueprints." said Phineas.

"C'mon Vanessa, let's start planning for the school year." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Can I say something?" said Ferb. "I know I haven't talked very much over the summer, but that's because I've been thinking about how lucky we are to have summer. Now we've given the gift of having another week of it, and you're planning to outdo each other in good and evil, when you're forgetting what the summer was made for: fun. Summer is the one time where we can be ourselves, have fun, and make memories that last a lifetime. It doesn't matter if it's the most complex thing ever or the simplest, all that matter is that we're having fun. We may not have many summers left, but we need to make those last so that we we're old and our grandchildren are celebrating summer, we'll look back at those moment of fun and say "I did that over the summer and I don't regret it". So whether you're brother and brother, parent and child, friend and friend, nemesis and nemesis, it doesn't matter what you do with them this summer, just as long as you enjoy it and make it worth a lifetime."

"*Sniff* Wow, Ferb that was beautiful. We should make these days count. And since today is the last day of summer technically, and we do have a big stage, I say we do one big thing. Ferb... why don't you say it." said Phineas.

"Phineas, I know how we're going to end today.

End of Ch.13

That was a long chapter. I'm exhausted. But don't go yet, stay tuned for the final Ch. 14: The End (The Musical)


	13. The End: The Musical

I don't own Phineas and Ferb. (By the way, for those who don't get this this is going to be a medley.)

Ch. 14: The End (The Musical)

Everyone started to set up on stage, while Dr. Doofenshmirtz was back stage. Perry followed him and saw that he had his big firecracker and other weapons.

"Ahh Perry the Platypus, do you see these? These were the inators I planned for an emergency. When Vanessa and your owners are done singing, I will launch my rockets at town hall. It's brill-

WHACK!

Perry grabbed a guitar and whacked him.

"Ow, wait for me to finish at least." moaned Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Perry started to play a few strums on the guitar.

Phineas heard it and said "Huh? Guys, time to get started!"

The stage goes dark, then spot light appear on stage as Phineas and Ferb have there guitars out.

(The Phineas and Ferb Theme starts playing)

**Phineas**: _There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation,_

_'Til school comes along just to end it,_

_So the annual problem for our generation,_

_Is finding a good way to spend it_

_Like maybe with:_

_(Perry!)_

Perry the Platypus theme starts.

**Female Singers**: _Perry!_

**Ferb (deep voice)**: _He's a semi-aquatic, egg-laying mammal of action!_

**Phineas:** _Building a rocket, or fighting a mummy,_

_Or climbing up the Eiffel tower,_

**Ferb**: _He's a furry little flatfoot, who'll never flinch from a fray-ee-ay-ee-ay!_

**Phineas: **_Discovering something that doesn't exist,_

_Or giving a monkey a shower_

**Ferb:** _He's got more than just mad skill,_

**Ferb**: _He's got a beaver's tail and a bill,_

**Phineas:** _Surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots,_

_Or locating Frankenstein's brain,_

**Ferb**: _And the women swoon whenever they hear him say:_

(_pause; Perry chatters and women faint_)

**Phineas:** _Finding a Dodo bird, painting a continent,_

_Or driving our sister insane!_

**Ferb**: _He's Perry, Perry the Platypus_

_Suddenly Dr. D appears out of nowhere._

**Dr. D**: _Yes my goody two-shoes brother,_

_The favorite of my mother_

_Is the one I want to smother in pigeon goo_

_To impress my professor._

"… What? I can't have a song?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked.

Suddenly, a giant cane yanks him off stage. The light shut off and focus on Candace and Vanessa.

"Busted" starts to play.

**Vanessa**: _I can see the things you're doin'_

_And you think that I'm naive_

_But when I get the goods on you_

_She'll finally believe_

**Phineas: **_That we've been_

_Crossing the tundra or building a rollercoaster,_

_Skiing down a mountain of beans,_

**Candace**: _And she says it's all just drama_

_But every bubble's got to pop_

_She's gonna see just what you're doin'_

**Both**: _And then you're finally gonna have to stop!_

**Phineas:** _Devising a system for remembering everything,_

_Or synchronizing submarines_

**Candace and Vanessa:** _Don't think you're gonna win this time_

_'Cause you better believe I'm gonna drop a dime on you_

_I'll get ya! (yeah)_

_I'll get ya!_

_And when I do, you're gonna be busted!_

_(Busted!)_

**Phineas:** _Racing chariots, taming tiger sharks, constructing a portal to Mars._

**Candace**: _I don't wanna put the hurt on you_

_But you better believe me_

**Both**: _When I tell you that I finally got the dirt on you,_

_You're busted._

_(Busted!)_

**Phineas:** _Building a time machine, stretching a rubber tree, or wailing away on guitars!_

**Vanessa**: _Yeah, she's finally gonna see the light,_

**Both**: _This is how it's gonna be,_

_When she finds out that I was always right,_

_You're busted!_

Dr. Doofenshmirtz runs out on stage again with a cane and continues dancing.

**Dr. D**: _Well I would if I were able_

_But there's a platypus controlling me he's_

_BACK IN GIMMELSHTUMP!_

_I ALWAYS HAD TO KEEP IT REAL!_

This time, a trap door opens underneath him and he falls.

**Dr. D**: I'll be here all weeeeeeek.

The trapdoor closes and "Summer Belongs To You" starts to play.

**Phineas:**_ All summer long I've been thinking_

_On how to make each day the best_

**Isabella:**_ How to have some fun_

_Without giving up to rest._

**Both:**_ Now that school is here_

_Summer won't be thought about until may._

_But I know the memories that we made will remain to stay._

_Ferb I know what we're gonna do today_

_From building roller coaster to running a circus, and even a chariot race._

_Yes there's monster truckin', robotic bulls a buckin', to traveling through time and spaaaace._

**Phineas:**_ we could run our tyope of restaurant or go to the moon_

**Isabella:**_ We could sail in a pirate ship or just watch cartoons_

**Both:**_ As long as you're being yoooou._

**Candace:**_ You're imagination is the limit so go out there._

**Vanessa:**_ So go do what you want, nobody else cares_

**Both:**_ Don't try and hide it, just be trueee._

"Kick it Up a Notch" starts to play.

**Phineas:**_ We have done it all, the impossible_

_Though I bet you're thinking it's improbable._

_We flew around the world, in less than a day_

_We fought off armies of robots and kept them at bay._

_We do projects every day without even checking our watch_

_No matter what we're doing, it's always gonna be topnotch._

_(Then Carpe Diem Starts Playing)_

**Buford:**_ Well we hope you all enjoyed the show_

Hope it was not anti-climatic

**Baljeet:** Now there's something we want you to know

And we don't want to sound didactic

**Both:**_But if there's one thing we can say_

I know it sounds a bit cliché

There's no such thing

As just an ordinary day

Back stage Dr. Doofenshmirtz is climbing out of the trapdoor (Summer (Where Do We Begin) starts)

**Dr. Doofenshmirtz:**__The days are longer__

The nights are shorter

The sun is shining

**Perry:**____ Grrg grgg rgg grg grgg grrg grr____

**Phineas:**____ Summer, Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)____

_Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)_

_Whatever you want to do, you make the rules_

_You got the tools to see it through_

**Isabella:**____ And you don't have to build a roller coaster____

_Just find your own way to make the most of_

_These days of summer_

_You can dance to the beat of a different drummer_

_Just grab those opportunities when you see 'em_

_'Cause every day's a brand new day, you gotta_

**Ferb**: _Kick it up a notch_

**Phineas**: _Oh, man, you know that's true (Kick it up a notch)_

**Ferb**: _Kick it up a notch_

**Phineas**: _We're gonna push on through (Kick it up a notch)_

**Ferb**: _Kick it up a notch_

**Phineas**: _Not gonna go with the flow_

_'Cause everybody knows summer rocks_

_But now we're ready to roll!_

**Candace:**_ Because it's summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold_

**Vanessa:**_ Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told_

**Both**_: It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin_

_It's summer, man, where do we begin?_

**Phineas:**_ It's Summer, man where do we begin?_

Soon, all the songs combine together.

**Candace and Vanessa: **_You're Busted_

**Ferb:** _Perry! Perry the Platypus_

**Phineas:** _As you can see,_

_There's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts this fall_

**Ferb: **_Come on, Perry!_

**Phineas:** _So stick with us_

_'Cause Phineas and Ferb, we're gonna do it all!_

**Both:** _Before you're BUSTED!_

**Ferb: **_Agent. P!_

Dr. D runs back on stage exhausted and out of breath.

**Dr. D: **_Bow chicka bow wow_

_That's what my baby says *pant*_

_Cause the Bettys are ready_

_So come *Wheeze* home Perry, come home._

_We're all in this together!_

Dr. D stares at the audience.

"What do you know. I finally get my time in the spotlight." He said.

**Dr. D:** _Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

The spotlight moves away from him and shines on Phineas and Isabella.

"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" he yelled. For once he was right, because Perry did shine the light on them.

Danny said "Well don't just stand there-"

"KISS HER!" everyone shouted.

The two look, and Isabella figured Phineas would just kiss her on the cheek so she prepared herslef for it

SSSMMMMOOOOOOOCH!

Phineas surprised everyone instead by kissing her on the lips.

(Music resumes)

**Phineas:**_ Summmer, Summer Belongs To You_

_Summer, Everybody knows Summer rocks_

_But now we're ready to roll_

_Summer! Everyday's a brand new day_

_Ya gotta Carpe Diem_

_Summer, man where do we Begin_

**Phineas: **Everybody!

**Everyone: **_So stick around cause_

**Ferb: **_PERRY,-_

**Everyone: -**_Phineas, and Ferb, are gonna do it allll!"_

**Candace and Vanessa:** _Before they're Busted!_

Dr. Doofenshmirtz grabbed for his remote, but he couldn't find it.

"What? What happened to-" he wondered. He then saw that Perry was holding it. Perry pressed the button and the rockets fired. "Wait, why did you- AHHHHHHHH!" That's when Dr. Doofenshmirtz realized his foot was caught on a wire that was connected to the rockets,

Meanwhile in a kareoke bar...

"I can't believe we missed a huge fair just so you could open kareoke bar with no singers, roof, no lyrics display machine, and only one song and it's "Gitchy Gitchy Goo"." said the farmer's wife.

"But dear-" said the husband.

"All your problems can't be solved by something falling out of the sky. Only my problems do."

Just then the Stratospheric Ionizer from the C.A.N.D.A.C.E.R. fell into the kareoke bar and hit the machine starting the song.

"One of these days I'll find out how you do that." she said.

"But not today." he said.

At that moment, the rockets Dr. Doofenshmirtz was attached to blew up, creating a beautiful firework display as the words "Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you" were projected over the night time sky. Candace and Vanessa high fived each other, everyone cheered, and Perry gave Phineas a thumbs up as Isabella hugs Phineas, and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"I guess I can finally cross that off my list." said Isabella.

"I knew it! You do have a list." said Phineas.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he near the back of the stage. Perry approached him as he gave him a hard look.

"Curse you Perry the-" Dr. Doofenshmirtz stopped when Perry pulled some almond brittle out of his hat and shoved it into the doctors mouth. "Okay, thank you and CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" he finished.

Perry went into pet mode and he went on stage with his owners while Dr. Doofenshmirtz limped to Vanessa. As the words projected on the sky, these people, Phineas and Isabella, Heinz and Vanessa, Candace to Jeremy, Linda to Lawrence, Perry to his owners, they were each thinking the same thing about each other: gitchee gitchee goo.

Meanwhile, in space...

"Ahhh, Houston. We have a balloon." said an astronaut as Balloony floated by.

**The End.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is how I thought the series would have ended, but who knows, maybe they'll have wilder adventures in school. I might do a continuation of this in a new "series" but only time will tell. Please review, check my other stories out, and carpe diem.**


End file.
